SOULMATES
by Sun-T
Summary: keistimewaan yang mendatangkan sesuatu yang tak terduga. DRARRY, SLASH, OOC, MODIFIATE CANON, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

SOULMATES

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**1998**

Perang telah berakhir setahun yang lalu, seperti yang banyak diberitakan bahwa Voldemort hancur di tangan si anak yang terpilih, Harry Potter. Semua keluarga, kerabat dan orang-orang yang memberikan perlindungan padanya gugur sebagai pahlawan, meninggalkan pemuda itu kembali dengan kesendiriannya.

Severus Snape, sang guru ramuan yang melindunginya di balik sikap kejinya pun memilih meninggalkan Hogwarts setelah dia selamat dari bisa racun ular Voldemort yang menggigitnya. Pria yang identik dengan hitam itu menolak tawaran Minerva McGonaggal untuk kembali menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts, dia memilih pergi ke suatu tempat dan tinggal sendiri, hidup dari ramuan-ramuannya yang terus dipakai oleh dunia sihir. Hanya surat lah yang menghubungkan mereka.

Dan saat ini Harry terpekur sendiri di tepi danau, menatap sinar bulan yang terpantul di permukaan. Besok adalah hari terakhirnya di Hogwarts, dia akan lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah yang selama delapan tahun ini telah menjadi rumahnya. Ribuan bayangan berkelebat di kepalanya, dan dia tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah sinar terang yang terbang mendekat dari arah danau. Tubuh Harry membeku disaat menyadari kalau sinar itu ternyata adalah kumpulan dari sinar-sinar kecil yang diciptakan oleh sayap perak para peri.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap tak bergerak saat para peri itu mengelilinginya, menciptakan cahaya terang di sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya mata emeraldnya menangkap satu sosok kecil yang menyalakan sinar paling terang diantara semuanya. Kulit makhluk itu begitu putih, entah lelaki atau perempuan tapi parasnya begitu cantik, juga tampan.

Makhluk itu tersenyum padanya dan dari bibir kecilnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang begitu merdu di telinga Harry, "Selamat untukmu, Harry Potter, sang pemenang, kau berikan kami kebebasan lagi untuk menghirup udara segar dan menikmati cahaya bulan yang indah di bumi penyihir ini setelah sang kegelapan kau kalahkan. Perlu waktu setahun bagi kami untuk mengumpulkan para keluarga untuk kembali di danau dan hutan ini, dan inilah kami, kembali ke rumah kami," kata peri itu seperti melagukan sebuah melodi yang indah.

Harry tetap tak mampu bereaksi apapun, mata emeraldnya tetap fokus pada makhluk yang berbicara di depannya.

"Sebelum kau pergi, wahai sang pencerah, terimalah hadiah dari kami, cinta kami dalam hidupmu," kata peri itu lagi. Lalu dia merentangkan tangan kecilnya yang disambut oleh peri lainnya dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilingi tubuh Harry.

Harry memejamkan matanya saat rasa hangat menyelimuti jiwanya, dan dia tersenyum saat suara kecil yang sejak tadi didengarnya mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Setelah itu hening, tak terdengar lagi suara apapun, dan saat Harry membuka matanya hanya kegelapan yang dilihatnya.

"Apakah aku tadi bermimpi?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Bukannya kau memang selalu tenggelam dalam lamunanmu, Potter?" kata suara di belakangnya yang cukup membuat Harry terlonjak kaget.

"Malfoy..." desisnya, "Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu."

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Draco Malfoy itu tak menjawab, dia duduk di samping Harry, mantan musuh besarnya, lalu keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sejak perang berakhir hubungan mereka tak seburuk sebelumnya, bahkan mereka tak lagi bertengkar dan saling adu mantra. Sesekali tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu disini, tak bicara panjang lebar, hanya saling diam dan melamun. Kesaksian Harry lah yang memperbaiki hubungan buruk itu.

Harry memberi kesaksian pada pihak kementrian tentang pertolongan yang diberikan oleh keluarga Malfoy saat perang terjadi, dan hukuman dihapuskan dari keluarga mantan pengikut Voldemort tersebut.

"Kemana kau setelah ini?" tanya Harry memeecah keheningan.

Draco terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Mengikuti pekerjaan ayahku," jawabnya singkat. "Kudengar kau diminta pihak kementrian sebagai Auror?" tanya Draco, lebih mendekati pernyataan.

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan mencoba untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam, keheningan ini menjadi obat penenang untuk mereka. Riak air yang tertiup hembusan angin menjadi pandangan terindah yang mereka lihat. Banyak yang terjadi selama ini, tapi rasa benci dan kesal kalau diingat sekarang justru terasa lucu. Pertengkaran mereka setiap harinya seperti suatu hiburan yang mewarnai masa remaja dan menghapus rasa bosan saat kegiatan sekolah berlangsung.

Harry terkekeh pelan saat mengingat betapa kekanakannya mereka dulu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco sambil memandang pemuda itu heran.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya mengingat masa lalu saja," jawabnya.

Draco tersenyum tipis, "Kita seperti dua anak idiot yang bertengkar tak jelas."

Harry tergelak, "Tidak, Malfoy, kau yang idiot, bukan aku," jawabnya bercanda dan mampu membuat pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya itu tertawa pelan.

Draco menatap wajah Harry yang tampak bahagia itu, mata kelabunya seperti terhipnotis oleh kemilau emerald Harry. Pemuda ini selalu mampu mengajaknya tersenyum saat dia tersenyum, mampu membuatnya tertawa saat dia tertawa, dan mampu membuatnya terdiam saat dia bersedih.

Tak ada ikatan dalam hubungan mereka, hanya karena terbiasa bersama melewatkan waktu di tepi danau inilah yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Potter," panggil Draco menghentikan tawa pemuda Gryffindor itu.

"Yes," jawab Harry sambil menatap Draco. Dadanya berdetak kencang saat dilihatnya kilau kelabu itu memandang lurus pada matanya. Mata yang biasa memandang rendah orang lain itu tampak begitu ramah dan hangat, sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihat Harry ataupun orang lain.

"Ini malam terakhir kita disini, ditempat yang kita tempati bersama selama delapan tahun," kata Draco pelan.

Harry tak menjawab, dia hanya mendengarkan dengan baik kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. kata 'kita' yang diucapkan Draco terdengar seakan ada sesuatu yang intim diantara mereka dan itu cukup membuat Harry berdebar. Tak dipungkiri kalau saat dia menyendiri disini dia berharap Draco akan segera datang dan menemaninya, karena berada di sisi pemuda ini selalu mampu membuatnya nyaman.

"Maafkan aku," lanjut Draco.

Harry tersentak, "What?" tanyanya tak yakin, "Maaf untuk apa, Malfoy?"

Draco memandang tajam mata hijau yang berkilau sempurna itu, "Maaf telah menyakitimu selama ini, semua pasti terasa tak adil untukmu."

Dada Harry berdebar kencang, dia tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Draco, bahkan membeku saat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Maafkan aku untuk semuanya, dan terima kasih telah mengijinkanku untuk menemanimu disini, di banyak malam kita selama setahun ini," bisiknya pelan.

Harry tercekat saat bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya, hanya sentuhan, seakan takut untuk melakukan yang lebih. Barulah bibir itu menciumnya utuh disaat mata hijaunya terpejam dan memberi ijin pada Draco untuk meneruskannya.

Perlahan Draco merebahkan tubuh Harry diatas rerumputan, terus mencumbu bibir merah Harry dalam kecupan demi kecupan yang mampu melumpuhkan fungsi otak. Tak ada penolakan, keduanya tenggelam dalam pusaran gairah yang mulai menggulung akal sehat mereka. Desah nafas semakin memburu saat dua tubuh melekat tak tercelah seincipun, logika terlempar jauh saat kedua tangan mencoba mengenali tubuh masing-masing.

"Malam ini, biarkan malam ini aku memilikimu, Harry," desah Draco di telinga pemuda yang bergetar di bawahnya.

Mata hijau Harry terbuka, dia melihat kilau kelabu itu menyorot dengan penuh keyakinan akan apa yang diucapkannya, dan sekali lagi Harry tak mampu menolak pesona pemuda itu. perlahan dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya Harry mencoba menikmati rasa perih dan panas yang perlahan mulai mengoyak tubuhnya, dia mencengkeram erat pundak Draco yang telah basah oleh keringat disaat rasa perih itu semakin menjadi, dan satu lengkingan tertahan terlontar dari bibir Harry saat mereka telah sempurna.

Draco menciumi pundak Harry saat dia bergerak perlahan, membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkan di telinga pemuda itu. membelai sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar dan terasa panas agar segera mengikutinya mencecap kenikmatan.

Nafas harry tersengal saat Draco semakin erat memeluknya, mengajaknya menuju suatu tempat yang tampak abstrak dengan jutaan warna, debaran jantung yang berdentam seakan menabuhkan genderang dikala jutaan warna itu meledak menjadi putih bersih dan begitu terang saat mereka membaur menjadi satu.

Masing-masing merintihkan nama pasangannya, saling mendekap erat untuk menahan getaran yang nyaris melontarkan jiwa mereka saat gelombang terdahsyat menyapa. Menikmati sentakan-sentakan kecil yang semakin menghilang dan mereda.

**.**

Draco membuka matanya, entah berapa lama dia tertidur. Dia terkejut saat tak mendapati Harry di sisinya, padahal tadi dia ingat tengah mendekap erat pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, "Kemana dia?" tanya Draco pelan.

Draco beranjak duduk, dia melihat pakaiannya telah rapi membungkus tubuhnya, pasti tongkat sihir Harry lah yang bekerja. Diusapnya rambut pirangnya yang tak beraturan dan dia mendesah lesu, ada yang hilang saat dia tak mendapati Harry sewaktu dia terbangun barusan.

Dengan malas dia melangkah kembali ke asramanya.

**.**

Di sisi lain Harry juga tengah gelisah di kamarnya, matanya tak mampu terpejam mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama Draco di tepi danau tadi. Dia sengaja tak membangunkan Draco karena dia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya kalau pemuda itu bangun.

Terngiang kembali kata-kata Draco padanya saat mereka berpelukan tadi, _'Malam ini, biarkan malam ini aku memilikimu, Harry_'. Harry mendesah pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya, 'Dia hanya menginginkanku malam ini, hanya malam ini', batinnya kecewa.

Harry mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, 'besok semua akan kembali seperti semula, ini hanya ucapan perpisahan antara aku dan Draco', bisiknya dalam hati. Ada rasa perih menggores di dadanya saat dia memikirkan itu, rasa sakit yang melebihi apa yang barusan dirasakannya saat bersama Draco.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dua bulan berlalu, dan sekarang Harry tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk bergabung bersama anggota Auror di kementrian. Sejak malam itu dia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan Draco dan dia mencoba melupakan semua yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

Pemuda berkacamata itu bangun dari tidurnya dan saat itu juga dia mengerang keras, sudah satu minggu ini Harry merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisinya, kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan ada yang bergolak di perutnya saat bangun tidur di pagi hari. Pandangannya seakan berputar dan membuatnya semakin mual.

"Kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gerutu Harry pelan sambil memijat keningnya. Dengan memaksakan diri diapun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Siang ini begitu terik, mau tak mau Harry harus pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sebelum mulai bekerja di kementrian. Setelah semuanya didapat diapun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah restoran kecil. Dia menyesal menolak ajakan Ron dan Hermione untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

Dia terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat mantan guru ramuannya lah yang menepuk bahunya, "Sir," sapanya gugup, "Tak kusangka bertemu anda disini."

"Sejak tadi aku duduk disini, tapi sepertinya kau tak tahu," jawabnya datar.

Harry tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Severus untuk duduk di depannya, "Bagaimana kabar anda, Sir?" tanya Harry sambil menatap pria berwajah dingin di depannya tersebut. Ada rasa rindu saat melihat pria yang selalu menyimpan rasa cinta untuk ibunya itu, pria yang mengubur sisi baiknya demi melindungi Harry dari Voldemort.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Potter," jawabnya singkat.

"Panggil aku 'Harry', Sir," pinta Harry dengan sangat.

Severus tak menjawab, dia hanya memandang lurus kilau emerald Harry yang begitu serupa dengan milik Lily, ibu pemuda itu, wanita yang selalu dicintainya bahkan sampai saat ini. Sesal mendalam lah yang dia rasakan saat memandang pemuda ini, sesal karena dulu dia harus menyakitinya. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya semata hanyalah demi keselamatan Harry.

Harry mengernyit saat dirasakan kepalanya kembali pusing dan tubuhnya melemas.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Severus.

Harry menggeleng, "Entahlah, Sir, sejak pagi rasanya kepala dan perutku bermasalah."

"Kemarikan tanganmu," pinta Severus sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Harry terkejut, dan dengan gugup dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Severus. Ada rasa nyaman saat tangan pria setengah baya itu menyentuh telapaknya, terasa hangat dan melindungi, 'beginikah rasa tangan seorang ayah?' batinnya.

Raut bingung tampak pada wajah Severus Snape, seorang Poison Master yang tak diragukan keahliannya dalam mendeteksi dan mengobati penyakit.

"Sir?" tanya Harry pelan karena pria di depannya itu tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Severus cepat.

Kali ini Harry yang bingung akan pertanyaan Severus, "Grimmauld Place," jawabnya.

"Bersama siapa?" tanya Severus lagi, tetap pertanyaan yang aneh menurut Harry tapi raut wajahnya tampak begitu serius.

"Kreacher…" jawab Harry lagi tak yakin.

Severus berdecak kesal mendengar nama yang disebutkan Harry, "Aku tidak bertanya tentang peri rumahmu, Harry," katanya tak sabar.

Harry tersenyum mendengar pria itu memanggil nama depannya, "Sendiri, Sir."

Severus kembali memandang tak percaya pada pemuda di depannya, "Kau yakin?"

Harry semakin bingung, "Tentu," jawabnya tegas.

Severus menghela napas panjang, "Aku butuh bicara pribadi denganmu, tidak di tempat seramai ini, dan aku… ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Harry terkejut melihat keraguan di mata hitam mantan guru ramuannya tersebut, "Anda berkenan ke rumahku?" tawar Harry, dadanya berdebar, ada perasaan tidak enak di dadanya, dia menebak sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Pria berhidung bengkok itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry berbaring di tempat tidur saat severus memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya dengan tongkat sihirnya, dia tercekat saat tongkat yang digenggam Severus berhenti pada perutnya.

"Sir?" tanya Harry pelan, "Apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

Severus memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam jubah hitamnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Dengan bingung Harry mengikuti langkah pria itu dan duduk di depan perapian.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri, bahkan Harry mulai merasa takut untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau merasa seperti ini?" tanya Severus akhirnya.

Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Sekitar seminggu ini, Sir," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang?" tanya Severus yang membuat Harry memucat.

"A-apa maksud anda, Sir?" tanyanya gugup.

Severus berdecak kesal dengan kelambatan anak didiknya itu, "Kau tahu maksudku, Harry. Kau pernah berhubungan sex dengan seseorang?" tanyanya lagi dengan lebih tegas.

Harry menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Yes, Sir," jawabnya lirih.

Severus menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras, "Kau hamil, Harry," katanya pelan tapi terdengar bagai gemuruh halilintar di telinga Harry.

"Ini tidak mungkin, anda bercanda, Sir?" tanya Harry dengan nada bergetar.

Severus tak menjawab tapi matanya menatap lurus pada kilau emerald Harry.

"Aku laki-laki, Sir, bagaimana bisa aku hamil? Ini tidak mungkin," bantah Harry sambil tertawa getir.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelum kau berhubungan?" tanya Severus.

Harry terdiam sambil mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Tak ada, Sir."

"Mungkin kau meminum atau memakan sesuatu, atau bertemu seseorang?" tanya ahli ramuan itu lagi.

Harry tercekat, dia ingat saat para peri yang menghampirinya di tepi danau. Lalu perlahan dia menceritakan hal itu pada Severus.

**.**

"Peri hutan," desis Severus setelah Harry selesai menceritakan kisahnya. "Dulu mereka hidup di hutan terlarang, tapi saat Voldemort mulai mencemari dunia sihir mereka pergi mencari tempat yang layak."

Harry terdiam, dia masih bingung akan hubungan kejadian ini dengan peri hutan yang disebutkan Severus.

Pria bermata hitam itu kembali menatap Harry, "Mereka peri hemaprodith, atau berkelamin ganda. Tak ada yang bisa mendeteksi jenis kelamin mereka, karena mereka semua bisa berkembang biak," jelas Severus. "Dan aku curiga saat mereka menemuimu malam itu… mereka memberimu keistimewaan yang mereka punya, Harry."

Harry terdiam, kepalanya dipenuhi hal-hal yang tidak mungkin dan terasa ganjil, "Maksud anda… aku benar-benar hamil, Sir?" tanya Harry lirih.

Severus mengangguk mentap, "Ada kehidupan lain di tubuhmu, Harry."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup wajahnya yang memucat, "Apakah ini anak dari peri tersebut atau…"

"Tidak, para peri hanya memberimu keistimewaan mereka, dan tentu saja faktor nyata lah yang menjadi penyebab utama," potong Severus, "Ini anak dari kekasihmu."

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!" teriak Harry, "Tidak, Sir, ini pasti salah, ini bukan anaknya dan aku tidak mungkin hamil… kumohon ralat pernyataanmu."

Dada Severus terasa begitu sakit melihat betapa putus asanya pemuda ini, pemuda yang begitu disayanginya dalam diam, putra dari wanita yang begitu dicintainya. "Siapa dia, Harry?" tanya Severus.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, anda tidak perlu tahu, Sir," jawab Harry gemetar sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Severus tak tega melihatnya seperti itu, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Harry, menyentuh pundak pemudada itu dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata hijau Harry, dia menangis tanpa suara, "Apakah dia memaksamu, Harry?" tanya Severus hati-hati.

Harry menggeleng keras, "Tidak, Sir," jawabnya singkat.

Severus kembali menghela napasnya, "Itu kenyataannya, Harry, aku tidak membohongimu."

Harry tercenung, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sir?" tanyanya pelan.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, yang pasti saat anak itu lahir dia akan memiliki keistimewaan lebih dibandingkan penyihir biasa," jawab Severus.

Harry diam, tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh perutnya dan saat itu juga dia merasakan rasa hangat menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang… dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum diantara air matanya.

"Pikirkan kembali baik-baik, setelah kau dapat keputusannya segera hubungi aku," kata Severus menyadarkan Harry, "Aku akan membantumu, Harry."

Setelah mengatakan itu Severus pun ber-apparate.

**oOo**

**a/n.**

**Haloo… aku balik lagi dengan cerita baru dan tiba-tiba aku tertantang untuk ngebikin MPREG. Agak takut juga sih, tapi mudah2an ga menyecewakan ya… jadi saya mohon ripiunya #mukamelas**


	2. Chapter 2

SOULMATES

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Seminggu sejak berita mengejutkan itu Harry masih bingung memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kehidupan lain yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Dia ingin melepaskan anak ini tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa utuh saat menyentuh perutnya yang belum menampakkan perubahan itu. Mengingat dia tak pernah memiliki keluarga membuatnya bahagia membayangkan anak ini hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Dan lagi kalau mengingat ini adalah anak dari Draco Malfoy, mantan musuh besarnya, pemuda yang membuatnya mampu menyerahkan segalanya, itu cukup membuat Harry yakin kalau dia menginginkan anak ini. 'Haruskah aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Draco? bagaimana kalau dia menyangkal dan mentertawakan hal ini? Bagaimana kalau dia menuduhku berbohong?', perang Harry dalam hati. 'Kalau dia menolakku, apa aku sanggup menjaga anak ini sendirian?'.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang dilihatnya baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran yang disinggahinya sekarang, seseorang yang kembali menyita pikirannya sejak severus menyatakan kalau dia tengah hamil, Draco Malfoy.

Lidahnya membeku melihat sosok itu, dia tak mampu bersuara walau hanya sekedar menyapa. Dan tubuhnya semakin lemas saat kilau kelabu itu menangkap hijau emeralnya. Draco tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Harry, tapi dia masih bisa menguasai dirinya.

Perlahan dia mendekati Harry yang sedang duduk sendiri, "Potter," sapanya ragu.

Harry berdiri untuk membalas sapa Draco, dan saat itu juga sakit kepala dan perutnya kembali datang, bahkan kali ini lebih parah dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Tapi dia mencoba terlihat biasa di depan pemuda itu, "Malfoy," jawabnya.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama… tak berjumpa."

Harry membalas uluran tangan Draco, "Baik, Malfoy," jawabnya. Getaran itu kembali menyelimuti tubuh dan jiwanya saat tangan mereka bersalaman, Draco meremas tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Harry mengagguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. Lalu pintu restoran terbuka dan masuklah seorang gaids yang begitu cantik, Harry mengenal gadis itu sebagai juniornya di Hogwarts, Astoria Greengrass. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka, "Maaf menunggu lama, Draco," katanya lembut sambil menggamit lengan Draco.

Jantung Harry berdebar kencang, sekuat tenaga dia mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang," jawab Draco, "Ah, kau masih ingat Harry Potter, kan?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk, "Tentu, siapa yang bisa melupakan dia?" jawabnya. "Apa kabar, Potter?"

Harry menerima uluran tanan gadis itu, "Baik, terima kasih," jawabnya.

Draco memperhatikan wajah Harry yang tampak gelisah, "Ini Astoria Greengrass, dia… tunanganku," kata Draco memperkenalkan gadis itu.

Jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak, wajahnya memucat dan sakit di tubuhnya semakin menjadi. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing, perutnya terasa semakin mual dan pandangannya mengabur. Dengan cepat dia memegang ujung meja kayu di belakangnya supaya tidak terjatuh.

Draco dan Astoria segera meraih pemuda itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco, walau sekilas Harry bisa mendengar nada cemas disana.

"Wajahmu pucat, Potter, kau sakit?" tanya Astoria.

Harry menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan mereka dari lengannya, dan dia semakin gemetar saat menyentuh tangan Draco, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah seharian ini," jawabnya sambil meraih tasnya dari kursi.

"Benarkah kau tak apa-apa, Potter?" tanya Astoria lagi.

Harry hanya mengangguk sambil memakai jubahnya.

"Jangan bohong, apa yang terjadi? Kau pasti sakit," kata Draco tak percaya.

Harry berdecak kesal karena terus di desak seperti itu, "Kalau aku bilang aku sedang hamil kalian pasti tak percaya kan?" jawabnya sedikit ketus.

Draco dan Astoria saling berpandangan, "Kau gila, Potter, mana mungkin itu terjadi, bodoh," kata Draco tertawa.

Dada Harry semakin sakit, dia hanya mampu tertawa getir, Draco telah menolaknya bahkan sebelum dia mengatakannya, "Aku harus segera pulang dan tidur, aah… dan selamat untuk pertunangan kalian," katanya lirih sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Potter…" panggilan Draco langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yes?" jawab Harry.

"Kau jadi bergabung dengan para auror kan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Harry terdiam sebentar, debar jantungnya semakin tak beraturan saat kilau kelabu yang begitu dirindukannya itu menatap lurus padanya. Dengan ragu Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Draco terpaku memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh itu, rasa yang dulu pernah dirasakan saat dia terbangun pada malam terakhir di tepi danau itu kembali dirasanya, rasa sepi dan kehilangan.

**.**

**.**

Harry merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit dan tak nyaman yang menyerang tubuhnya. Pikirannya kembali pada saat di restoran tadi, tentang Draco… tentang Astoria…

Jantungnya seperti diremas dengan begitu keras, dia berpikir kalau ternyata bagi Draco malam itu memang tak memiliki arti baginya. Malam dimana Harry melepaskan segalanya untuk pemuda itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Harry menyerah dalam pelukan Draco, karena memang sejak setahun terakhir kemarin Draco telah menyita pikirannya. Menyendiri di danau hanya alasan kecil untuk Harry, dia selalu menunggu kehadiran Draco disana untuk menemaninya dalam diam. Bersama Draco dia selalu merasa nyaman, lain jika dia bersama kedua sahabatnya. Perasaan hangat dan tenang selalu di dapatnya saat Draco duduk di sampingnya, dan akhirnya sedikit banyak Harry selalu menunggu pemuda itu menghampirinya. Malam itu disaat Draco memintanya, tak ada keraguan untuk memberikan semua yang dia miliki.

Dan saat dia terbangun rasa sakit di dadanya mengalahkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, dia ingat kata-kata Draco yang hanya ingin memilikinya malam itu, bukan selamanya. Sebelum semua semakin dalam Harry memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tertidur di sampingnya itu.

Tapi dia tak menyangka kalau gairah satu malam itu akan berdampak besar pada dirinya, Draco memberikan kehidupan lain yang terus tumbuh dalam tubuhnya, jiwanya. Dan disaat dia memiliki alasan untuk bersama pemuda itu dia langsung dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan, Draco menolaknya, dan pemuda itu bukan, bahkan tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"AAAAAARGGGH…"

Harry mengerang keras saat dia merasa perutnya menjadi begitu sakit, sekali lagi pandangannya mengabur.

"Kreacher…" panggilnya pada si peri rumah.

Suara 'PLOP' keras terdengar saat peri rumah itu muncul di depannya, "Master Harry Potter memanggil Kreacher, Sir?" salam peri rumah itu. Mata lebar Kreacher semakin lebar saat melihat tuannya bergelung kesakitan di tempat tidur, "Master Harry Potter Sakit, Sir?" tanyanya dengan suara melengking.

Harry terus mengerang menahan sakit sambil mencengkeram perutnya, "Beri kabar pada Mr. Snape… katakan aku membutuhkannya," perintah Harry pada peri rumah tersebut setelah memberikan alamat yang sempat ditinggalkan Severus seminggu yang lalu.

"Baik master Harry Potter, Sir," jawab peri rumah itu sambil menunduk. Kreacher dulu adalah peri rumah yang sangat tidak ramah, tapi kebaikan hati Harry perlahan membuatnya sedikit bersahabat dengan tuan barunya tersebut.

Setelah Kreacher menghilang Harry tak mampu lagi bertahan, pandangannya menjadi gelap lalu tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

Severus memandang prihatin wajah pemuda yang terbaring pucat di depannya itu, pemuda yang dulu selalu penuh semangat itu kini tampak kuyu dan rapuh, 'maafkan aku, Lils, aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik', bisik hatinya perih.

Dia mendekat saat dilihatnya mata Harry perlahan membuka, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya pelan pada pemuda itu.

Harry mengerjap mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu, "Sir," sapanya setelah dia sadar sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana?" ulang Severus.

Harry mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya, "Baik, Sir, jauh lebih baik daripada tadi," jawabnya.

Severus menghela napas panjang, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Harry?" tanyanya.

Harry tercenung mengingat pertemuannya dengan Draco, hatinya kembali terasa sakit, "Ya," jawabnya lirih.

Severus mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dia tak ingin menyiksa Harry dengan meminta penjelasan akan masalahnya, "Bayimu berusia dua bulan lebih, Harry, dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya kalau bayi itu akan memiliki keistimewaan yang lebih," jelas mantan guru ramuan itu, "Sepertinya dia bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, dan itu akan membawa dampak pada tubuhmu."

Harry terdiam, dia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah dilakukannya. Ya… saat dia tenang tubuhnya akan terasa hangat dan nyaman, saat dia melamun atau bersedih tubuhnya akan terasa dingin dan semakin lesu. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat tadi dia bertemu Draco, rasa sakit di hatinya mengalir ke seluruh tubuh, bahkan dia nyaris tak mampu bertahan.

"Ini kehamilan yang lain daripada yang lain, Harry, tentu saja akan membutuhkan perawatan yang lebh serius," kata Severus lagi, "Apa kau akan tetap mempertahankan anak ini?"

Harry tercekat, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh perutnya. Ada kehidupannya di dalam sana, seorang bayi yang akan menjadi keluarganya, seorang bayi yang kelak akan memanggilnya 'Daddy', sebuah kehidupan yang di dapatnya dari pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata hijaunya, ini adalah anaknya, jiwanya, "Aku akan memilikinya, Sir… walau aku harus menjaganya seorang diri," jawab Harry tegas.

Severus tersentak, 'Itukah yang mengganggu pikirannya? Dia akan menanggung ini seorang diri? Siapa si brengsek yang telah membuat anak Lily menderita seperti ini?', batin Severus geram. "Itukah keputusanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry mengangguk mantap.

Pria berjubah hitam itu menarik napas berat, "Kau harus membatalkan pekerjaanmu sebagai auror, setidaknya sampai anak itu lahir kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu lelah," kata Severus.

Harry terdiam, "Begitukah?" tanyanya gamang, banyak yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Dia tak bisa berada di kota ini saat perutnya semakin membesar atau saat dia melahirkan, dia tak mau orang lain, terutama Draco, tahu hal ini.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu Severus pun menawarkan sesuatu padanya, "Tinggallah bersamaku, hanya ada aku di tempatku tinggal sekarang. Kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan ramuan-ramuan yang akan kukirimkan ke Hogwarts dan St. Mungo."

Harry menatap mata hitam yang tajam itu lalu memantapkan hatinya, "Baik, Sir."

**.**

**#**

**.**

"APA? HARRY MEMBATALKAN KEANGGOTAANNYA DARI AUROR?" teriak Hermione tak percaya saat Ron menyampaikan berita tersebut padanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Aku mencoba mengubunginya, Mione, tapi gagal. Aku sama terkejutnya saat kepala auror menyampaikan itu padaku," jawab Ron.

Hermione memijat keningnya, "Ini tidak mungkin, Ron, kita harus mencarinya ke Grimmauld Place."

"Sudah, aku sudah mencarinya ke sana, kata Kreacher Harry memang pergi, tapi dia tak menjelaskan kemana atau bersama siapa," jawab Ron lesu, "Harry menghilang, Mione."

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Harry.

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat lain Draco Malfoy tak kalah terkejutnya dengan dua Gryffindor itu, ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, baru saja menyampaikan berita itu saat pulang dari kementrian.

"Bagaimana bisa, Dad? Apa alasan Potter membatalkan keanggotaannya?" tanya Draco cepat.

Lucius menggeleng, "Robarts hanya menerima surat pembatalan dari Potter, saat didatangi di Grimmauld Place pun tempat itu telah kosong, peri rumah tak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa."

"Burung hantu?" kejar Draco.

"Burung hantu pengantar surat juga selalu kembali dengan sia-sia," jawab pria yang begitu mirip dengan Draco itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy tak mengerti. Hubungan keluarga Malfoy dan Harry memang telah membaik seusai pemberian kesaksian oleh Harry saat perang berakhir. Kesaksian yang membebaskan keluarga Malfoy dari hukuman. "Dulu dia begitu bersemangat saat menerima panggilan dari departemen auror," sambung Narcissa bingung, "Tapi sekarang dia menghilang."

Draco semakin gelisah, dia pamit pada kedua orang tuanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan memikirkan semuanya.

'Kemana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?', tanya Draco dalam hati. Bayangannya kembali pada dua hari yang lalu saat dia bertemu Harry.

Pemuda yang dulu selalu penuh tawa itu tampak begitu pucat dan rapuh, tak tampak lagi senyum di bibirnya, senyum yang selalu mampu membuat Draco yang dingin ikut tersenyum. Kilau emeraldnya pun tak bersinar terang seperti dulu, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mengubahnya seperti itu?

Dua bulan tak bertemu telah mengubahnya, begitu berbeda dibandingkan saat terakhir malam itu. Ya… malam itu, malam dimana Draco tak mampu melawan pesona emerald yang selalu memukaunya. Malam dimana dia merasa begitu sempurna bersama pemuda yang berada dalam pelukannya. Entah bagaimana perasaan mereka saat itu, dia hanya menyerahkan keputusan pada hatinya. Tindakan yang dimaksudkan hanya sebagai salam perpisahan ternyata tak pernah terhapus dari benak Draco, bahkan terus membayanginya dan semakin menjadi saat mereka kembali bertemu.

Dan kini disaat Draco bisa berharap akan sering bertemu dengan Harry di kementrian pemuda itu justru menghilang, kembali meninggalkannya seperti malam itu.

Draco terkejut saat pintu kamar terbuka, "Son, ada keluarga Greengrass dibawah," sampai ibunya. Draco langsung terdiam, 'ya, aku punya kehidupanku sendiri sekarang', batinnya.

"Son," panggil Narcissa lagi saat melihat putranya justru melamun.

"Yes, Mum, aku akan menemui mereka," jawab Draco lirih.

Narcissa mengernyit heran melihat wajah putranya yang tampak lesu itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Draco berjalan lesu menyusuri koridor kementrian, hampir dua tahun sejak menghilangnya Harry dari dunia sihir, tak ada yang tau keberadaannya. Berkali-kali dia mencari ke Grimmauld Place tapi nihil, tak ada hasil apa-apa. Sang peri rumah tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Draco…" seru suara di belakangnya.

Draco menolah dan mendapati Ron berlari menghampirinya, "Ron, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung melihat wajah pemuda itu yang memerah, sepertinya dia sedang bersemangat. Sejak Harry menghilang hubungan mereka semakin dekat, bahkan mereka sering mencari keberadaan Harry bersama-sama.

"Lihat ini," seru Ron sambil menyerahkan selembar perkamen ke tangan Draco.

"Apa ini?" tanya Draco bingung.

Ron tertawa gembira, "Surat dari Harry," jawabnya.

Draco tersentak hebat, dia langsung membuka perkamen itu dan membaca isinya.

_Dear Ron and Mione,_

_Bagaimana kabar kalian, aku harap semua baik-baik saja. _

_Aku tahu kalian pasti marah dengan keputusanku tanpa memberitahukan kepada kalian apa yang terjadi, tapi percayalah semuanya baik-baik saja._

_Aku tinggal di suatu tempat bersama seeorang yang selalu melindungiku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan bersamanya._

_Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa menemui kalian saat ini, tapi suatu saat aku berjanji, aku akan kembali pada kalian, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan, seseorang yang menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku._

_Salam rinduku,_

_-Harry Potter-_

Draco merasakan sesak dalam dadanya, orang yang terpenting untuk Harry? 'Dia telah menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi hidupnya', batin Draco.

"Draco," panggil Ron mengejutkannya.

Draco tergagap, "Ya, ini bagus, akhirnya kita mendapatkan kabar darinya."

Ron mengangguk senang, "Tapi tetap saja kami tidak tahu keberadaannya, saat aku balas surat ini burung hantuku kembali pulang, tak menemukan apa-apa."

Draco kembali diam, tak sekalipun dia menanyakan kabarnya di surat itu, Harry sama sekali tak menyebutkan namanya. 'Ternyata memang aku tak pernah memiliki arti untuknya, bodoh', rutuk Draco dalam hati, 'Sudahlah, akupun memiliki kehidupan sendiri'.

"Kau kenapa? Tak senang membaca surat ini?" tanya Ron.

Draco tersenyum samar, "Senang, aku senang mengetahui dia baik-baik saja, Ron," jawab Draco lirih.

Ron mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Ah, Harry sudah menemukan hidupnya, lalu kapan kau akan menikahi Astoria?" tanya Ron sambil berjalan di samping Draco.

Dada Draco terasa perih, ada luka menganga disana, "Secepatnya, mungkin," jawab Draco tanpa semangat. Dia menyayangi gadis itu, gadis yang baik yang selalu mencintainya sejak dulu. Gadis yang pantas berbahagia, tapi dia sendiri heran kenapa harus Harry yang ada di otaknya sekarang?

**.**

**#**

**#**

**.**

Mata hijau itu menerawang jauh, menembus deretan pohon dan padang rumput di depannya. Tempat tinggalnya sejak dua tahun ini, tempat yang sepi dimana hanya ada dia, Severus dan…

"Daddy…" seru suara kecil di belakangnya. Harry menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki kecil yang berjalan tertatih ke arahnya bersama Severus yang mengikuti dan menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Anak lelaki dengan rambut pirangnya yang seterang matahari dan matanya yang menyala hijau bak emerald, sama indahnya dengan mata milik Harry.

Harry tersenyum pada anak itu, anak yang begitu mirip dengannya dan pemuda itu, pemuda yang masih dicintainya. Bahkan saat dia berumur beberapa bulan Severuspun berseru kaget melihat perubahan rupa anak itu, "Draco Malfoy," katanya tak percaya.

Harry hanya diam, tak ada yang meragukan warna rambut dan kulitnya yang putih itu. Dan Harry bisa melihat gurat terkejut itu belum hilang saat Harry menceritakan semua pada Severus tentang dengan siapa dia berhubungan malam itu.

Severus berniat memberitahukan hal ini pada Lucius Malfoy, sahabatnya, kakek dari putra Harry, tapi Harry melarangnya, dia bersikeras ingin menjaga anak ini seorang diri, bersama Severus tentunya. Hubungannya dan Draco hanya masa lalu, tak ada yang perlu diungkit lagi mengingat Draco juga sudah bertunangan, bahkan mungkin sudah menikah dengan Astoria Greengrass.

"Daddy…" seru anak itu lagi yang kini setengah berlari menghampirinya dengan kakinya yang kecil dan gemuk.

Harry tertawa dan merentangkan tangannya, menangkap anak kecil itu yang melemparkan diri dalam pelukannya, "Yes, Darrel, Daddy disini," jawab Harry sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Darrel, my Darrel, belahan jiwaku, anakku tersayang," bisik Harry lagi di telinga anaknya yang tertawa geli. Rasa bahagia membuncah dalam dadanya saat memeluk anak ini, anaknya dan Draco. Harry tak menyadari tatapan Severus yang tampak begitu sakit, sakit karena pemuda yang begitu disayanginya harus hidup sendiri tanpa cinta, seperti dirinya.

**TBC**

**a/n.**

**udah jadi aja chap 2 nya, ga nyangka. Aaah aku terkejut dengan sambutan para reader, makasih banyak untuk ripiunya juga dukungannya, jadi makin semangat.**

**Untuk proses kehamilan sampe melahirkan sengaja aku skip, gpp ya, sebab aku sendiri ga yakin tentang prosesnya, belum pernah ngalamin sih #plak**

**Say thank you buat BlackLady, kurok1n, Ai, Icci, My, Dhara, Chelly, Lala, Tyas, Silvia, Cissy, n.h, Aikuro, Rey, Love Drarry, Vii, dan semua yang ngebaca fic ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

SOULMATES

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Maret 2001**

"Daddy… lihat, Grandpa memberiku kuda-kudaan kayu yang bisa berlari," seru seorang bocah kecil pada ayahnya.

Harry tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya anak itu, "Kau suka, Son?" tanya Harry lembut dan anak itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, "Sudah ucapkan terima kasih pada Granpa Sev?" tanya Harry lagi dan dijawab lagi dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu sekarang coba buka kado dari Daddy," kata Harry sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak panjang pada putranya.

Anak kecil berambut pirang dan berkulit putih itu segera menerima kado dari ayahnya dan dia bersorak gembira melihat apa yang di dapatnya, "SAPU TERBAAAANG…" teriak anak itu yang disambut tawa Harry dan senyum tipis Severus, "Thank you, Daddy," serunya lagi sambil melompat ke pangkuan ayahnya.

Harry memeluk anak itu dengan penuh sayang, "Happy birthday, Darrel," bisik Harry sambil mencium rambut halus anaknya.

Anak itu tertawa bahagia dan melompat turun, dia tak sabar untuk mencoba semua mainannya.

"Kenapa kau belikan dia sapu terbang mainan? Bagaimana kalau dia terluka?" tanya Severus sambil terus memperhatikan bocah kecil yang telah dianggap cucu olehnya sendiri itu.

Harry tertawa, "Kau juga membelikannya kuda mainan yanng bisa berlari, Sev, aku yakin dia akan segera menaiki kuda itu." jawab Harry tak mau kalah, dan dia menyeringai mendengar dengusan orang yang telah dianggapnya ayah itu.

Hampir tiga tahun mereka tinggal bersama dan itu cukup mengikat mereka sebagai keluarga. Severus yang dingin itu begitu sayang pada Darrel, seperti halnya pada Harry.

"Tak terasa Darrel telah berusia dua tahun, kehidupan yang seperti mimpi bagiku," kata Harry pelan sambil terus memperhatikan putranya.

"Kau tetap tak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Draco?" tanya Severus.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, Sev, Darrel adalah putraku, aku akan memberikan semua cintaku untuknya."

"Harry…"

"Draco tak pernah mencintaiku, dan aku tak ingin menyakiti putraku dengan hal itu," potongnya, "Biar aku saja yang merasakan sakit ini, Sev, tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menyakiti anakku, termasuk Draco," desis Harry.

_-Daddy… kenapa menangis?-_

Harry tersentak mendengar bisikan kecil di kepalanya, dengan cepat dia memandang anaknya yang juga tengah memandangnya dari sudut ruangan. Ya, Darrel memang memiliki keistimewaan lebih dibanding penyihir lainnya, dia bisa bertelepati dengan Harry dan merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Harry, oleh karena itulah Harry selalu berhati-hati agar putranya tidak tahu apa yang menjadi sakitnya selama ini.

Harry tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan putranya dengan cara yang sama, _-Tidak, Darrel, Daddy tidak menangis, percayalah. Daddy senang melihatmu bermain dengan gembira.-_

Anak lelaki itu tertawa lagi mendengar jawaban ayahnya dan kembali bermain.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Severus yang memperhatikan ayah dan anak itu saling berpandangan.

"Tidak, dia hanya mengira kalau aku sedang menangis. Dia terlalu peka, Sev, aku tak ingin dia bersedih dan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan," jawab Harry.

Severus terdiam, pria itu tahu kalau Darrel memiliki keistimewaan lebih seperti yang telah diperkirakannya sejak dulu, dan benar saja.

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Darrel bisa berkomunikasi melalui telepati dengan ayahnya, dia juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Harry, dan diusia yang masih begini kecil Darrel telah memiliki kecerdasan diatas anak normal lainnya, dia bisa membaca buku hanya dengan mengikuti apa yang diajarkan oleh Harry dan Severus.

"Besok aku akan mengantar ramuan ke Hogwarts, Harry, Poppy ingin bertemu langsung denganku, ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Severus mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tidak, Sev, terima kasih."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Severus memandang ke sekeliling kastil, ada rasa rindu menyeruak masuk dalam dadanya. Sekolah ini pernah menjadi rumahnya, tempat dia mengajar dan mendidik murid-muridnya.

"Merindukan tempat ini, Sev?" tanya madam Pomfrey memecah lamunan Severus.

"Ya, mungkin," jawab Potion Master itu datar.

Poppy tertawa renyah, "Kenapa kau menolak saat Minerva memintamu kembali ke sini?"

Severus terdiam sebentar, "Tak apa, terlalu banyak hal gelap disini untukku."

Poppy menggeleng pasrah mendengar jawaban rekannya itu, padahal dunia sihir telah mengetahui pengorbanannya untuk Dumbledore, tapi dia menolak disebut pahlawan dan kembali menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah ataupun guru di Hogwarts. "Nanti Minerva ingin bicara pribadi denganmu di ruangannya," kata Poppy menyampaikan pesan dari kepala sekolah.

Severus mendesah malas, "Semoga dia tak mencoba merayuku lagi," jawabnya.

Poppy tertawa pelan, dia senang melihat perubahan Severus setelah lama tak bertemu, wajahnya tak lagi tegang seperti dulu dan auranya tampak lebih terang, 'Pasti dia telah menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan selama ini', tebak wanita itu dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Lama tak bertemu, Sev," sapa Minerva setelah severus masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, "Rindu sekali melihatmu," sambung wanita itu.

Severus tak menjawab, dia hanya menjabat tangan mantan rekan sejawatnya itu dan memberikan pelukan singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Minerva setelah mereka duduk.

Severus menyilangkan kakinya, "Baik, Minerva, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri."

"Entah berapa lama aku mencari tempat tinggalmu tapi tak juga bisa aku temukan, kemana saja kau?" tanya wanita itu, "Ramuan-ramuanmu pun datang hanya melalui burung hantu yang tak terlacak asalnya."

"Aku tinggal di suatu tempat yang damai, Minerva," jawab Severus datar.

Wanita tua itu hanya menghela napas panjang, dia tahu akan sulit mengorek sesuatu dari Severus. "Ada sedikit masalah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Sev."

Severus mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa itu?"

Minerva beranjak dari kursinya, dia mengambil satu buku tebal dari lemari buku khusus kepala sekolah. Satu buku hitam dibawanya ke meja, di depan Severus, buku data anak-anak penyihir yang telah terdaftar sebagai murid Hogwarts sejak mereka lahir.

Jantung Severus berdebar, tapi bukan Severus Snape namanya kalau tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu.

"Dua tahun yang lalu ada nama seorang anak yang masuk dalam daftar ini, 'Darrel Potter'," kata Minerva.

Severus tak menjawab, tebakannya benar.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu Potter, Sev? Apakah ini anaknya?" tanya kepala sekolah itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" kata Severus masih dengan nada datar.

Minerva menghela napas panjang, "Sev, aku tahu kaulah yang paling melindungi anak itu dibandingkan semua orang, jadi aku hanya mencoba bertanya mungkin kau tahu keberadaan Harry."

Severus tak langsung menjawab, tapi dia tahu kalau Minerva adalah salah satu orang yang juga sangat menyayangi Harry, "Ya, aku sesekali bertemu dengannya, dan itu memang anaknya."

Minerva McGonagall bernapas lega, "Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja, aku benar-benar mencemaskannya saat dia dikabarkan menghilang."

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Severus.

Minerva menatap mata hitam pria di depannya, "Kalau dia sesekali bertemu denganmu kau pasti tak akan membiarkannya menderita, Sev, bukan begitu?"

Severus terdiam, hanya Albus dan Minerva lah yang tahu betapa besar perhatiannya pada anak itu.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah? Siapa istrinya?" tanya Minerva lagi.

Severus memandang keluar ke arah lain, "Tidak, dia tidak menikah," jawabnya, "Dan masalah Darrel, dia memang anak Harry, itu yang bisa kupastikan untukmu, Minerva," kata severus cepat sebelum wanita di depannya mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?" kejar sang kepala sekolah yang tak puas dengan jawaban Severus.

"Cukup, Minerva, kalau kau masih menghargaiku tolong jangan ajukan pertanyaan yang bukan hakku untuk menjawabnya, tanyakan itu pada Harry kalau kau bertemu dengannya," sergah Severus.

Minerva terdiam, 'Severus memanggil Harry Potter dengan nama depannya, berarti Harry telah menjalin hubungan baik dengan mantan guru ramuannya ini, dan mungkin saat ini Harry memang sedang berada di bawah perlindungan Severus', tebak wanita tua itu. 'Sudahlah, yang penting Harry aman bersamanya'.

"Sev, bisa aku minta tolong satu hal lagi?" tanya Minerva.

Severus berdiri dari duduknya, "Katakan."

"Aku membutuhkan seorang guru pengajar untuk pertahanan terhadap ilu hitam, kalau kau bertemu Harry tolong katakan kalau aku menawarkannya posisi itu padanya untuk tahun ajaran depan, bulan agustus nanti," kata Minerva mantap.

Severus tercenung, dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Akan aku sampaikan kalau aku bertemu dia."

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Semua kau yang memutuskan, Harry," kata Severus setelah menyampaikan kata-kata Minerva McGonagall padanya tadi.

Harry memandang putranya yang tengah bermain di depan perapian, "Bagaimana dengan Darrel? Kalau aku mengajar aku akan meninggalkannya lama sekali," kata Harry gamang.

"Darrel akan tetap bersamaku," jawab pria berambut hitam lurus itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tentu akan kerepotan mengurusnya sendiri."

"Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatanku, Son," bantah Severus yang membuat Harry tertawa.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya, aku belum siap meninggalkannya, Sev,"

_-Daddy... lihat ini, kudaku bisa terbang- _

Harry tersenyum mendengar teriakan kecil di kepalanya, lalu dia menoleh ke arah anak lelakinya yang tengah melompat-lompat sambil memandang ke arahnya. _–Ya, Darrel, perhatikan kakimu atau kau akan terjatuh- _jawab Harry melalui telepatinya. Darrel sering melakukan itu kalau posisinya dengan sang ayah berjauhan.

Anak lelaki itu berhenti melompat dan menghampiri ayahnya, "Daddy, Kreacher tidak kesini? Aku ingin bermain dengannya."

Harry meraih anaknya dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuan, "Kau ingin Kreacher datang?" tanyanya dan anak itu mengangguk mantap.

"Kau suruh saja Kreacher disini, Darrel senang kalau ada dia," kata Severus.

Harry menghela napas, "Baiklah."

"Dan bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Severus kembali pada topik awal.

Harry terdiam sejenak, "Darrel..." panggilnya pelan.

Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu menatap ayahnya dengan kilau emerald yang sama persis dengan milik Harry, "Yes, Daddy."

"Apa kau akan mengijinkan jika Daddy pergi untuk bekerja?" tanya Harry pelan, dia tahu kemampuan otak anaknya untuk mencerna semua kata-katanya. Darrel adalah anak yang istimewa, bahkan diusia sekecil ini bicaranya tak lagi cadel.

"Daddy akan pergi jauh?" tanya Darrel.

"Tidak, Son, tidak jauh, hanya saja Daddy akan jarang sekali bertemu denganmu," jawab Harry.

Darrel berdiri di atas pangkuan dan menghadap ayahnya, matanya sejajar dengan mata Harry, "Apakah Daddy ingin bekerja?" tanyanya.

Harry memandang wajah anaknya yang selalu mampu membuatnya bergetar, wajah yang begitu serupa dengan pemuda dari masa lalunya. Ya, dia harus bekerja, untuknya, untuk masa depan anaknya. Selama ini Severus memberinya gaji karena selalu membantu dia membuat ramuan tapi tak bisa selamanya seperti ini, suatu saat dia harus memiliki hidupnya sendiri bersama Darrel, "Ya, Darrel, Daddy harus bekerja, untuk kita," jawab Harry akhirnya.

Anak lelaki itu mengusap pipi ayahnya, "Apa aku akan tetap disini bersama Granpa Sev?" tanyanya lagi, "Aku tak bisa bermain lagi dengan Daddy," katanya sedikit sedih.

Harry mencium tangan anaknya, dia jadi ikut sedih dan mulai ragu lagi akan keputusannya.

"Tentu, kau akan tetap bersamaku... dan bersama Kreacher juga," kali ini Severus yang menjawab. Dia ingin Harry kembali ke dunianya, menemukan kebahagiaannya seperti dulu, berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, dan tertawa bersama mereka. Tidak terus memendam kepedihan seperti ini.

Darrel tertawa gembira, "Kreacher akan tinggal disini bersama kita?" serunya sambil memandang ayah dan kakeknya bergantian.

Harry dan Severus menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan sedih, Daddy boleh pergi bekerja asal jangan lupa mengunjungiku ya?" kata anak lelaki itu

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harry tak percaya, "Kau tak akan merindukan Daddy?"

Anaknya mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja aku akan sangat merindukan Daddy, tapi aku tak apa-apa selama ada Grandpa dan Kreacher."

Harry tersenyum, "Aku menyayangimu, Son," bisiknya.

Darrel mencium kening ayahnya dengan penuh kasih, "I love you too, Daddy," jawabnya sambil memeluk Harry.

Harry tercekat, entah kenapa saat itu dia merasa Draco lah yang mengatakan itu padanya dan tengah memeluknya, memberinya rasa nyaman seperti saat terakhir dulu mereka bersama. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu anaknya, menikmati kehangatan yang dulu pernah dirasakannya bersama ayah Darrel yang satu lagi, 'Draco', bisiknya dalam hati.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco tersentak, dia seolah mendengar suara Harry yang tengah memanggilnya. Dia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Astoria yang duduk di sampingnya.

Draco menggeleng, "Kau mendengar suara barusan?" tanyanya pada tunangannya itu.

Astoria ikut berdiri dan ikut memandang ke seluruh ruangan, "Tidak ada suara apapun, hanya kita berdua disini," jawab gadis cantik itu.

Draco tak percaya, jelas sekali dia mendengar suara Harry yang memanggil namanya, ya... Harry memanggilnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak mengenali suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu, tapi dimana? Kenapa? Kenapa Harry memanggilnya?

"Draco..." panggil Astoria sambil menyetuh lengan pemuda itu.

Draco mengusap wajahnya, 'Apa aku bermimpi? Tapi aku tidak tidur', katanya dalam hati.

"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah sekarang, aku akan pulang," kata gadis itu.

Draco mengangguk, "Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu," katanya.

Astoria tersenyum dan mengecup lembut pipi Draco, "Tak apa, G'nite Draco."

**.**

**.**

Draco tak mampu memejamkan matanya, suara tadi yang memanggilnya terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Merlin, dimana kau, Harry," bisik Draco pada dirinya sendiri. Hampir tiga tahun mereka tak bertemu, tak ada kabar sama sekali darinya, hanya sepucuk surat yang pernah datang pada Ron dan Hermione, hanya itu.

Draco teringat kilau emerald itu, mata yang selalu menyorot ramah, mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan hangat, mata yang tampak begitu berkilau disaat dia tertawa. Dia ingat bagaimana bibir itu memanggil namanya, menggodanya dengan lelucon-leluconnya, dan masih jelas terekam dalam ingatannya bagaimana Harry meneriakkan nama depannya malam itu, saat dia mendekap erat pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, saat mereka bersatu dan melepaskan semua hasrat.

Draco mengerang, dia meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap pemuda itu. Saat malam itu, malam terakhir dia bersama Harry, entah kenapa ada rasa takut di hatinya, takut kehilangan sosok ceria di depannya. Dia ingin memiliki Harry, memilikinya seutuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Saat dia memintanya dia ingin melonjak melihat Harry yang tak menolak, menjadikannya miliknya dan mendekapnya erat. Saat terbangun dia merasa aneh dan sepi, ada yang hilang saat dia tak menemukan Harry di sisinya. Menyesal? Entahlah. Tak ada ungkapan perasaan yang keluar dari bibir mereka malam itu, semua seakan hanya menjadi sebuah cerita lalu yang tak memiliki arti.

Setelah malam itu mereka tak lagi bertemu, dan Draco merasa kalau memang tak ada cerita lagi diantara mereka, semuanya berakhir malam itu juga. Aneh memang, disaat semua seharusnya baik-baik saja, dia merasa semakin tak mampu melupakan Harry dari otaknya. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk cinta yang sesungguhnya. Disaat dia merasa kalau dia membutuhkan seseorang disisinya, Astoria datang menawarkan senyum termanisnya, menawarkan seluruh cintanya untuk dimiliki Draco. Dan saat itu tanpa berpikir panjang Draco pun menerima apa yang dipikirnya mampu menghilangkan rasa sepinya.

Tak ada yang salah dengan Astoria, dia gadis yang baik, dia selalu mencoba mengerti akan Draco yang dingin dan keras, tapi hal itu berubah seketika disaat Draco bertemu Harry siang itu di sebuah restoran kecil. Hatinya kembali tersita oleh sosok Harry yang hampir tak dikenalnya.

Pemuda itu begitu berbeda, tak ada lagi senyum di bibirnya, tak ada lagi kilau emerald-nya yang bersinar terang, dia berubah. Tampak begitu kuyu dan rapuh, wajahnya yang biasanya memerah tampak begitu pucat, ingin sekali rasanya saat itu Draco mendekapnya, memeluknya, melindunginya, tapi... tangan Astoria yang terus menggamitnya membuatnya tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

"Harry... Harry... Harry... apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan padaku, kenapa kau memanggilku tadi? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Draco resah pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang telah menghilang darinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

**.**

Draco telah terlelap sampai dia tak menyadari ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Narcissa menatap anaknya dengan bingung, tak biasanya Draco tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian lengkap begini. Dan wajahnya yang tampak gelisah itu, 'Apa yang terjadi padanya?', tanya Narcissa dalam hati.

Tak ada yang bisa membohongi hati seorang ibu, sejak lama Narcissa memperhatikan anaknya dan dia merasa kalau Draco tengah memendam sesuatu yang tak bisa diceritakannya pada orang lain. Bahkan kehadiran Astoria di sisinya pun seakan tak memiliki arti lebih, hanya sebagai pelengkap saja.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Narcissa membenahi selimut Draco dan mengecup keningnya lembut, "Mum hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, Son, carilah apa yang ingin kau temukan selama ini," bisiknya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tak terasa tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai, Harry telah mengepak seluruh barang dan bajunya ke dalam koper. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling kamar, kamar yang akan jarang ditempatinya mulai saat ini. Tiga tahun sudah dia menghilang dari dunianya, dan kini antara siap dan tidak siap dia harus kembali dan memulai hidupnya lagi.

Harry menolah ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka pelan, dan tersenyum mendapati anaknya di sana.

"Daddy..." sapa bocah cilik itu.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya, "Kemari, Darrel," katanya, dia tertawa saat anak itu berlari dan melemparkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Daddy jadi berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya manja.

Harry memeluk anaknya dengan begitu erat, "Yes, my son, Daddy akan segera berangkat," jawab Harry lirih. Diciuminya wajah anaknya sampai dia puas, dihirupnya semua aroma dari tubuh kecil itu dan kembali memeluknya. "Jangan membuat Grandpa susah, ok," kata Harry pelan.

"Ok, Daddy, aku akan membantu Grandpa bersama Kreacher," jawab Darrel tegas sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Harry tertawa melihat anaknya yang menggemaskan itu, "Daddy akan sangat merindukanmu, little prince," bisik Harry di telinga anaknya.

Seakan mengerti kegundahan ayahnya Darrel pun memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat, "Boleh aku berbincang dengan Daddy kalau aku rindu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Harry tersenyum dan mencium pipi anaknya dengan lembut, "Tentu, kau bisa memanggil Daddy kapanpun kau mau, Darrel."

"I'll miss you, Daddy, jangan menangis kalau aku tidak ada ya?" katanya lagi dengan nada pura-pura mengancam.

Sekali lagi Harry tertawa oleh tingkah anaknya, "Tidak, Daddy janji padamu asal kau tidak nakal disini."

Anak lelaki yang begitu tampan itu pun tersenyum pada ayahnya, tangannya yang mungil mengusap pipi Harry dengan lembut, lalu dia mencium kening Harry dengan penuh cinta, "Sampai jumpa, Daddy," bisiknya menahan tangis.

Harry tak mampu menjawab, karena dia tahu kalau dia bersuara dia hanya akan menangis. Akhirnya sang pahlawan itu pun hanya mampu memeluk anaknya, menelan air matanya agar tak tumpah. Kekuatannya muncul saat dia melihat sosok Severus di belakang punggung Darrel, pria yang telah dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri itu memberikan anggukan, tanda kalau dia mendukung Harry sepenuhnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh aula besar, rasa rindu begitu besar menyeruak ke dalam dadanya. Banyak wajah yang masih dia kenal diantara para murid yang duduk berjajar di meja panjang asrama masing-masing, karena dia memang baru tiga tahun lulus dari sekolah ini. Setelah beramah tamah dengan Minerva dan Staff pengajar lain sebelum jam makan malam dimulai sekarang lah saatnya dia diperkenalkan kepada seluruh murid sebagai pengajar tetap untuk pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang memang sangat dikuasainya sejak dulu.

Dentingan gelas Minerva McGonagall menyita perhatian seluruh murid yang sibuk berbincang dengan temannya, "Selamat malam para murid sekalian, senang bisa bertemu lagi dalam tahun ajaran yang baru. Dan kami ucapkan selamat datang bagi siswa yang baru masuk tahun ini. Tak ada yang harus kami bicarakan panjang lebar, sebagai kepala sekolah saya pribadi akan memperkenalkan pengajar baru untuk pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, seorang yang pasti kalian kenal, Mr. Harry Potter."

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh di dalam ruangan itu, siapa yang tak kenal Harry Potter, sang pemenang, sang pahlawan yang berhasil menghancurkan Voldemort dan membuat dunia sihir kembali damai.

Tiba-tiba pintu aula yang besar itu kembali terbuka dengan suara berderit keras, semua mata memandang ke arah suara.

Harry memandang tak percaya pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, jantungnya berdebar kencang bahkan nyaris saja merobek dadanya. Seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya, seseorang yang selalu dicintainya, seseorang yang begitu ingin dilupakannya, Draco Malfoy.

Langkah Draco berhenti di tengah ruangan saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping Minerva McGonaggal, seseorang dari masa lalunya, seseorang yang selalu menyita pikirannya, seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya dalam diam, seseorang yang selalu diimpikannya, Harry Potter.

"Dan satu pengajar lagi yang akan menggantikan profesor Slughron di pelajaran ramuan, Mr. Draco Malfoy," sambung Minerva yang kembali disambut oleh tepuk tangan para murid, tapi gemuruh debaran jantung di dada keduanya seakan mampu mengalahkan riuhnya tepukan tangan itu. Takdir kembali mempertemukan, seolah tak bosan mempermainkan hidup mereka.

Kilau emerald Harry kembali bertemu pandang dengan kilau kelabu yang telah terpisah selama tiga tahun, wajah yang tak asing baginya, wajah yang selalu dilihatnya setiap hari melalui putra mereka, Darrel.

**TBC**

**a/n.**

**Merlin, dah maen jadi aja chap ini, padahal saya lagi meeting lho, meeting... dosa saya banyak banget ya ma kantor #buagh**

**Ga tau gimana perkembangan cerita di chapter ini, apakah lebih baik? Atau mengalami penurunan? Minta kritik sarannya ya...**

**Dan makasih banyak buat ****Liiaa, Cissy, Dhara, Chelly, Aikuro, Icci, Silvia, Fadiniev, Rey, Tyas, Hikari, N.h, Nuke, dan semua yang udah baca fic ini.**

**NessVida... heeeeeelp... TT_TT**


	4. Chapter 4

SOULMATES

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry merasa ruangan besar ini menjadi begitu sempit saat dia duduk berdampingan dengan Draco di depan Minerva McGonaggal. Setelah pertemuan di aula besar yang mengejutkan tadi, dimana kedua mata mereka seakan tak ingin lepas untuk saling memandang. Harry masih merasakan getar itu saat Draco menjabat erat tangannya lalu berdiri di sampingnya, waktu seolah berhenti diantara mereka. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau akan bertemu Draco disini, dia belum mempersiapkan hatinya saat Draco berkata 'Senang melihatmu lagi, Harry'.

Ingin rasanya dia melompat ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu, tapi saat dia melihat cincin emas melingkari jari putih Draco niat itu musnah, berganti rasa pedih yang selalu dia rasakan setiap hari. Hanya nama Darrel lah yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Ini kejutan untukku, kalian mau menerima tawaranku untuk mengajar disini, Harry, Draco," kata Minerva.

"Ya, ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak diduga, bukan begitu, Harry?" sambung Draco.

Harry tersentak, dia tak menyangka kalau Draco akan tetap memanggil nama depannya di depan orang lain, "Ya, Malfoy, ini kejutan yang tak terduga."

"Kita rekan sekarang, panggillah nama depanku, bukan begitu, Minerva?" ralat Draco yang mendapat persetujuan dari sang kepala sekolah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sekuat tenaga tak menampakkan perasaannya yang bahagia bertemu dengan Harry lagi.

"Yes, Draco," jawab Harry pelan. Rasanya pemuda berkacamata itu sangat ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kantornya agar degup jantungnya tak terdengar oleh Draco. "Bukankah kau bekerja di kementrian? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini sekarang?" tanya Harry sewajar mungkin.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Aku jenuh disana, kebetulan Minerva menawariku untuk mengajar disini jadi langsung aku terima, lagipula aku suka tempat ini, banyak kenangan terjadi disini," jawabnya sambil memandang Harry.

Harry semakin tersentak, dia berpikir kalau Draco sengaja menyindirnya, jadi dia lebih memilih diam dan memandang ke arah lain, tak melihat Draco yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Harry, Minerva?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Minerva menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, "Aku bertanya pada Severus Snape saat dia mengantarkan ramuan kesini, dan dia mengaku kalau dia dan Harry sesekali memang bertemu."

Draco mengangguk mengerti, ya kenapa dia tak memikirkan itu? Semua tahu sebesar apa pengorbanan Severus untuk Harry, pasti dia juga yang melindungi pemuda ini. Tapi sama saja, tak ada yang tahu dimana Severus tinggal hingga saat ini.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Harry?" tanya Minerva.

Harry diam sejenak, dia tahu tak hanya Minerva yang ingin mendengar jawabannya, "Ada di suatu tempat," jawabnya singkat. Dalam hati dia begitu cemas kalau Minerva menanyakan perihal anaknya seperti yang pernah disampaikan Severus pada Harry saat dia kembali dari sini.

"Berita kau menghilang benar-benar mengejutkan, kau tahu? Saat itu berkali-kali Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger dan Draco mencarimu kesini," kata wanita tua itu.

Harry terkejut, dia memandang pada Draco. kalau Ron dan Hermione dia percaya, tapi pemuda di sampingnya ini juga ikut mencarinya? Untuk apa?

"Tak salah kan kalau aku juga penasaran kenapa kau menghilang?" kata Draco seakan mengerti kata hati Harry.

Harry tak menjawab, dia tak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana, bukankah dia tak memiliki arti apapun untuk Draco? lalu untuk apa dia mencarinya?

"Ah, Harry, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang seseorang," kata Minerva.

Harry menelan ludah dengan susah payah, akan secepat inikah identitas anaknya terbongkar? "Siapa?" tanya Harry lirih.

Minerva memandang mata hijau Harry yang tampak gelisah, tapi ini harus ditanyakannya pada pemuda itu karena berkaitan dengan Hogwarts, "Darrel Potter, siapa dia?" tanya Minerva.

Harry sebenarnya sudah siap akan pertanyaan ini, tapi Draco ada disini, ikut mendengarnya, dan Harry tahu kalau wajah pucat Draco semakin pucat mendengar pertanyaan Minerva.

"Harry, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku melihat namanya dua tahun yang lalu muncul dalam daftar nama anak penyihir yang baru lahir yang langsung terdaftar sebagai murid Hogwarts, apakah dia anakmu?" tanya Minerva lagi.

"WHAT?" seru Draco yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Kau sudah punya anak, Harry?" tanyanya tak percaya. Mata abu-abunya tampak berkilat ganjil, dan Harry tak tahu apa arti tatapan itu. "Ba-bagaimana… kapan kau menikah? Dan… dan…" Draco tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya karena dia begitu shock akan kenyataan yang didengarnya. Pemuda yang terus dipikirkannya itu telah menikah, bahkan telah memiliki anak, 'Brengsek kau, Harry, padahal aku terus memikirkanmu', geram Draco dalam hati.

Tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan ini Harry memilih untuk menjawab, "Ya, Darrel adalah putraku."

Draco mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Lalu ibunya? Dengan siapa kau menikah?" tanya Minerva.

Harry menghela napas panjang lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Bisa aku kembali ke kantorku, Minerva? Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kelas pertamaku besok," elak Harry.

Minerva mengangguk, dia tak ingin memaksa Harry, "Baiklah Harry, Draco, selamat malam."

**.**

**.**

"Harry, tunggu aku," kejar Draco pada Harry yang melangkah dengan begitu cepat. "Harry…" kata Draco sambil mencekal lengan pemuda itu.

Dada Harry berdebar kencang, ini sentuhan yang sangat dirindukannya, tapi dia tak mungkin bisa bersikap seperti dulu lagi, "What, Draco?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Benarkah kau telah menikah dan memiliki anak?" tanyanya seakan tak ingin percaya.

Harry terdiam, dia memandang mata Draco yang tampak begitu penasaran, "Aku telah memiliki anak, Draco, ok?" jawab Harry sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Harry… katakan padaku siapa ibunya?" kejar Draco.

Harry tak menjawab, dia terus berjalan.

"Harry…" seru Draco lagi, "Jawab aku."

Harry berhenti dan menghadap pada Draco, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Draco. anak itu adalah milikku… milikku sendiri," jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Draco tak mengejar lagi, dia mendengar nada sedih pada suara Harry, ada luka dan kecewa pada nada suaranya, dan dia hanya mampu menatap punggung itu sampai menghilang di belokan koridor.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco tak mampu memejamkan matanya, pikirannya tertuju utuh pada Harry. 'Dia sudah menikah, bahkan telah memiliki anak, Merlin...', batinnya.

Ada rasa perih menggores di dadanya, entah kenapa dia begitu kecewa mendengar hal itu, pemuda yang pernah menjadi miliknya kini tak bisa didapatnya lagi. 'Kenapa aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali? Bukankah aku telah memiliki Astoria?', bantah hati Draco. 'Astoria... Astoria... ya, aku telah memiliki Astoria dan dia telah memiliki keluarganya, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa merelakan dia untuk orang lain? Merlin... apa yang terjadi denganku?', perang batin Draco lagi.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain Harry pun mengalami hal yang sama, pertemuannya dengan Draco hari ini membuatnya tak mampu memikirkan apapun selain pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah memilikinya tiga tahun yang lalu, pemuda yang memberinya kehidupan baru berupa seorang anak lelaki yang begitu tampan dan istimewa.

Tatapan mata itu, mata yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Harry bergetar, sentuhannya yang melemaskan setiap inci sendi di tubuhnya, 'Draco... Draco... tidak tahukah kau betapa aku merindukanmu?', bisiknya dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memeluk pemuda itu, tapi tak mungkin, Draco bukan miliknya.

_-Daddy... apa kau memanggilku?-_

Harry tersentak, suara kecil itu terdengar jelas di kepalanya, dia tertawa pelan begitu menyadari kalau Darrel mengira saat dia menyebut nama Draco tadi dia tengah memanggil anaknya, _-Yes, Darrel, Daddy memanggilmu. Kenapa kau belum tidur?- _tanya Harry sambil memejamkan matanya.

_-Aku baru selesai membantu Grandpa bersama Kreacher- _jawab bocah kecil itu.

Harry kembali tertawa, dia berharap kata 'membantu' yang disebutkan anaknya tadi benar-benar arti kata 'membantu' yang sebenarnya, walau dia tahu kalau Severus tak pernah marah biarpun Darrel membuat ruang kerjanya hancur berantakan, _-Baiklah, sekarang cuci kakimu, pakai piyama biru kesayanganmu, dan pergilah tidur,- _perintah Harry lembut.

_-Tapi aku masih ingin bermain bersama Kreacher, boleh ya?- _rayu Darrel manja.

Harry tersenyum mendengar nada merayu anaknya yang menggemaskan itu, _-No, my little prince, sekarang sudah malam dan kau harus segera tidur, ok? __Jangan membuat Grandpa mu lelah karena harus menjagamu semalaman,- _tolak Harry halus.

Darrel terdiam sebentar, _-Ok, Daddy,- _jawab anak itu akhirnya.

_-Good boy, selamat tidur, Darrel,- _bisik Harry.

_-G'nite, Daddy, mimpikan aku ya, aku menyayangimu,- _jawab anak lelaki dengan suara kecilnya.

Harry kembali tersenyum, ya… tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, dia memiliki Darrel, memiliki hidupnya sendiri, 'Daddy akan menjagamu, Son, tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu, tidak juga dia', bisiknya dalam hati sebelum dia terlelap dengan senyum.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kelas hari ini berjalan sempurna, Harry tak menemukan kesulitan dalam mengajar murid-muridnya di hari pertama. Sedang serius mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk kelas setelah makan siang tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pada pintunya. Dengan ayunan tongkat pintu itupun terbuka sendiri, kali ini hatinya lebih siap menghadapi siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Draco sebelum masuk.

Harry mencoba bersikap biasa, "Tidak, masuklah Draco," kata Harry memberi ijin.

Draco melangkah dan duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja Harry, "Bagaimana kelas pertamamu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Tidak ada masalah, semua lancar. Kau sendiri?" tanya Harry.

Draco mendengus, "Aku sudah melemparkan satu detensi dan pemotongan lima angka dari Gryffindor."

Harry spontan tertawa mendengar kata-kata Draco, "Kau ini, bisa tidak rasa diskriminasimu itu kau hilangkan? Jangan terus menekan anak Gryffindor," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak begitu, Harry, hanya saja anak-anak dari asramamu itu memang menyebalkan, seperti kalian dulu," jawab Draco mencoba bergurau.

Harry terkekeh pelan, ada rasa hangat di dadanya bisa berbincang dengan Draco seperti ini.

Draco memandang wajah Harry yang mulai tampak relax semenjak mereka bertemu kemarin, "Harry," panggil Draco pelan yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian pemuda bermata hijau itu, "maafkan aku," kata Draco.

Jantung Harry berdetak kencang, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pertanyaanku semalam, sepertinya kau begitu terganggu dengan itu," jawab Draco hati-hati, dia tak ingin membuat Harry marah lagi.

Harry menghela napas panjang, "Sudahlah," desahnya sambil menyandarkan duduknya. Matanya tanpa sadar memandang sebuah foto yang terpampang di mejanya, foto dirinya yang tengah menggendong Darrel yang masih bayi.

Draco memperhatikan betapa mata emerald itu menyorot begitu hangat saat memandang sebuah bingkai perak kecil yang menghadapnya, ada rasa iri dan cemburu dalam hatinya tapi sekuat tenaga dipendamnya rasa itu, "Kau memandang foto keluargamu? Boleh kulihat?" tanya Draco yang tanpa permisi langsung mengambil bingkai foto itu.

Harry tersentak, dia tak mampu mencegah karena tangan Draco telah mengambil foto itu dari mejanya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga begitu melihat wajah terkejut Draco.

Mata kelabu Draco tak lepas memandang anak lelaki dalam gendongan Harry tersebut, anak lelaki yang baru berusia beberapa bulan. Anak lelaki yang tersenyum gembira dalam dekapan ayahnya dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya yang terkepal. Warna rambutnya yang pirang itu belum terlalu terlihat, masih terlalu pendek untuk menebak warna rambut yang sebenarnya, yang pasti anak itu berkulit putih cemerlang dan bermata sama seperti ayahnya.

Ada rasa hangat menyeruak dalam dada Draco, bibirnya ikut tersenyum memandang wajah gembira anak itu, dia seperti mengalami deja vu, seperti pernah melihat anak itu di suatu tempat, anak yang seperti tak asing untuknya, dan perlahan perasaan gelisah mulai merambati hatinya, perasaan sesak dan sakit saat memandang bocah lelaki itu lebih cermat.

Harry terpesona melihat reaksi Draco, wajah yang biasanya datar dan dingin itu tampak begitu hangat dan lembut, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya saat memandang foto Darrel. Dada Harry berdebar halus mengetahui kalau pada akhirnya Draco mengetahui keberadaan anaknya, anak mereka.

"Anak yang begitu tampan, Harry, dia memiliki warna matamu," bisik Draco sambil menatap kilau emerald Harry yang bersinar hangat. Sorot mata yang tak pernah lepas dari otaknya sejak dulu. "Senyumnya juga seperti senyummu, warna bibirnya juga. Tapi kulit dan rambutnya berbeda, rambutnya tidak hitam, dan kulitnya putih sekali, menggemaskan," kata Draco sambil tertawa pelan.

Harry sedikit lega, atau kecewa, karena Draco tak menyadari kemiripan wajahnya dengan Darrel. Harry sengaja meletakkan foto Darrel yang masih bayi dimana wajahnya belum bisa dikatakan terlalu mirip dengan ayah biologisnya, dia tak mau mengejutkan semua orang yang melihat foto anaknya yang berusia dua tahun, dimana wajahnya seperti cerminan Draco.

"Aku ingin memiliki anak seperti ini, Harry," kata Draco lagi yang sukses membuat Harry terdiam. Harry hanya tersenyum getir mendengar itu, dia mencoba menikmati goresan tajam yang menoreh panjang di dadanya.

"Bersama Astoria?" tanya Harry lirih, dia menyesal menanyakan hal itu karena dampaknya begitu buruk untuk hatinya.

Senyum Draco menghilang sebentar dari bibirnya, matanya tampak menerawang, dia tak menjawab dan berusaha tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Harry.

Lalu matanya kembali fokus pada foto bocah kecil yang menarik hatinya itu, "Siapa namanya, Harry? Darrel?" tanya Draco memastikan, matanya belum juga lepas dari gambar bocah kecil di dalam foto. Dia menikmati rasa hangat di dadanya setiap melihat senyum malaikat dari bibir kecil itu. Ingin rasanya dia ikut memeluk anak itu bersama Harry dan mencium pipinya yang bulat dan merona merah,

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Ya, namanya Darrel," jawab Harry pelan karena menyadari kalau Draco tak mungkin melihat anggukannya.

"Hai, Darrel..." bisik Draco lembut sambil mengusap wajah anak lelaki itu, dia memanggil seakan anak itu bisa mendengarnya, dan ada rasa aneh yang menyeruak di dadanya saat dia menyebut nama anak lelaki Harry tersebut.

_-Daddy...- _

Draco dan Harry tersentak bersamaan, Draco spontan memandang pada Harry, "Kau mendengar suara barusan?" tanyanya terkejut.

Berusaha menyembunyikan debarnya yang semakin kencang Harry pun menggeleng, "Tidak, suara apa?" tanyanya. 'Merlin, apakah dia juga mendengar panggilan Darrel?', kata hati Harry panik.

"Aku mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggilku... Daddy..." jawab Draco bingung.

Harry meletakkan pena bulunya, karena dia tak ingin Draco melihat getaran tangannya, "Aku tidak mendengar apapun, Draco," jawab Harry lagi dengan lirih.

Masih dengan raut wajah bingung Draco meletakkan foto itu ke tempatnya semula, "Ini aneh..." kata Draco pelan sambil menautkan tangannya di meja kerja Harry, "Dua kali aku mengalami ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry sewajar mungkin.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku seperti mendengar... kau memanggilku," jawabnya sambil menatap mata hijau Harry.

Jantung Harry bagai ingin melompat dari tempatnya, "Bagaimana mungkin," desisnya tak percaya, "Kau mungkin sedang bermimpi."

"Tidak," jawab Draco cepat, "Aku sepenuhnya sadar seperti saat ini, Harry."

Harry tercekat saat Draco meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, dia berusaha menarik diri tapi Draco menahannya dengan lembut, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja selama ini?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu.

Harry menunduk, dia tak ingin Draco membaca raut wajahnya yang entah bagaimana rupanya sekarang, "Ya," jawabnya pelan tanpa berusaha menolak genggaman tangan Draco lagi. Dia menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar di dadanya.

Draco memainkan jemari Harry yang bergetar, dia tersenyum kecil merasakan getaran itu. Lalu matanya terpaku pada jemari Harry yang polos tanpa hiasan apapun, "Kau tak mengenakan cincin kawinmu?" tanya Draco bingung.

Harry langsung menarik tangannya, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak ingin dijawab dan dibicarakannya dengan orang lain, biar saja semua tahu tentang keberadaan Darrel tanpa mengetahui siapa 'ibunya'. "Kau baru saja meminta maaf padaku, Draco," jawab Harry sedikit ketus. Lalu pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri sambil membawa bukunya dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Harry, tunggu," cegah Draco sambil menarik lengan Harry dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Draco," ronta Harry sekuat tenaga, tapi Draco justru mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengunci tubuhnya dalam lengannya yang kuat, membuat Harry tak bisa bergerak.

"Kumohon, diamlah sebentar, Harry," bisik Draco bergetar. Harry tercekat saat pemuda itu memeluknya pinggangnya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya, seperti yang sering dilakukan Darrel padanya. Harry ingin menangis, rasa rindunya begitu besar terhadap pemuda ini, kehangatan yang sempat hilang dari hidupnya kini didapatnya lagi melalui pelukan Draco.

Harry memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar tangannya membelai rambut pirang Draco yang begitu halus, sama persis seperti rambut putra mereka, Darrel. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menikmati getaran yang menjalar di dalam dadanya, dia ingin terus seperti ini, merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Draco. Dalam benak Harry terbayang andaikan Darrel ada di tengah mereka, semua akan terasa lebih sempurna.

Draco mengusap sisi leher Harry dengan ujung hidungnya, membuat Harry segera melupakan segalanya selain Draco. Draco terus menggoda Harry dengan hembusan napasnya yang terasa hangat di sepanjang kulit yang dilewatinya, hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh sudut bibir Harry dan dengan segera membuat pemuda itu bergetar.

"Draco," desah Harry parau, dia benar-benar lupa akan dunianya, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Draco, Draco dan Draco.

Tanpa meminta ijin bibir Draco langsung menenggelamkan bibir Harry pada satu ciuman yang dalam, melumpuhkan fungsi otak mereka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang menggila, melepaskan rasa rindu yang terpendam begitu lama.

Luka hati dan kekecewaan terlempar jauh, tak ada yang ingat dimana mereka menyimpan rasa perih itu selama tiga tahun ini. Yang mereka tahu saat ini mereka bersama, berdekapan. Tautan bibir terlepas hanya karena kebutuhan mereka akan udara, ujung hidung saling menyentuh seakan enggan berjauhan.

"Siapa gadis beruntung yang telah memilikimu, Harry? Siapa yang telah memilikimu selain aku?" desis Draco parau masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Harry tersentak, mata hijaunya terbuka dan gerakan tangannya yang memeluk leher dan membelai rambut Draco terhenti.

"Jawab aku," paksa Draco diantara desah napas mereka yang memburu, kilau kelabunya terbuka dan menatap tajam pada emerald Harry.

Akal sehat kembali ke dalam otak Harry, perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco, "Sudah kubilang kalau itu bukan urusanmu, Draco," jawab Harry pelan.

"Tentu itu urusanku, kau meninggalkanku malam itu dan tiba-tiba menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu, kau pikir bisa semudah itu aku melupakan semua?" jawab Draco ketus.

Harry mendengus, "Bukankah setelah dua bulan saat terakhir kita bertemu kau sudah melupakan dan memutuskan semuanya? Dengan mengenalkan Astoria sebagai tunanganmu bukankah itu sudah jelas, Draco, kalau memang tidak pernah ada apa-apa diantara kita," kata Harry berusaha mengingatkan Draco dan mengabaikan luka yang semakin menganga lebar di hatinya.

"Tak usah menekanku, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa gadis yang telah malahirkan anak itu," jawab Draco tak kalah ketus.

"JANGAN SEBUT DIA DENGAN 'ANAK ITU', DRACO, DIA ANAKKU, KAU TAK BERHAK BICARA APAPUN TENTANG DARREL, DIA MILIKKU SEPENUHNYA," teriak Harry marah sambil tangannya menuding wajah Draco. kilat emerald itu tampak begitu murka, tak akan diijinkannya seorangpun ikut campur tentang anaknya, tidak juga Draco yang telah melupakan semuanya.

Draco tercekat, dia tak menyangka Harry akan semarah itu kalau sudah menyangkut anaknya, dan entah kenapa itu semakin membuat Draco cemburu dan kesal.

"Seharusnya Astoria lah yang kau pikirkan, bukan gadisku, Draco, apalagi anakku," Desis Harry lirih, luka kembali menyayat dadanya. Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Draco pelan, dan kembali membereskan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

Draco terdiam, dia tak membantah dan itu semakin membuat dada Harry terasa nyeri. Ya, seharusnya memang Draco lebih memikirkan Astoria, bukan hidupnya, pikir Harry sambil menahan perih yang semakin menyayat.

_-Daddy... Daddy...- _

Harry tercekat saat suara anaknya terdengar di kepalanya, dia menatap Draco yang menunduk, mencari tahu apakah pemuda itu mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya tidak, berarti Draco memang tidak bisa selalu mendengar suara itu, 'pasti hanya pada saat-saat dia memikirkan Darrel saja', batin pemuda berkacamata itu lega.

Harry berdiri dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, dia memandang Draco yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Draco melangkah perlahan menghampiri guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam tersebut, "Harry..."

"Sudahlah, Draco, kau telah memilih hidupmu, dan aku pun telah memilih hidupku," potong Harry sambil memijat keningnya.

"Dan menjadikan hal itu hanya sebagai masa lalu dari hidup kita, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Draco pelan. Dia merasa begitu kosong saat mengatakan itu.

Harry merintih pilu di dalam hati, 'Tidak, Draco, itu bukan masa lalu, itu adalah masa depanku, masa depan Darrel'.

Diamnya Harry membuat Draco semakin terluka, matanya kembali melihat foto ayah dan anak yang terpampang di meja Harry. Dia iri dan marah melihat wajah Harry yang tampak begitu bahagia, 'Siapa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu? Siapa yang membuatmu sebahagia itu?', jeritnya dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia membanting bingkai perak itu dan menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping kalau mengingat bukan dia lah yang membuat Harry tampak begitu hidup.

_-Daddy...-_

Suara itu kembali mengejutkan Harry... dan Draco. "Kau dengar itu, Harry?" tanya Draco cepat.

Harry terdiam dan menggeleng pelan, "Apa, Draco? Aku tak mendengar apapun," jawab Harry berusaha bersikap wajar.

_-Daddy... jawab aku, Daddy...-_ panggil suara itu lagi.

Harry bingung, dia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab panggilan putranya, sedangkan saat ini Draco ada di sampingnya. Kalau dia diam dia tak tega mendengar teriakan putranya yang terus memanggilnya.

"Suara tadi nyata, Harry, aku jelas mendengarnya," kata Draco.

Harry berpikir cepat, Draco hanya mendengar panggilan pertama Darrel, 'Berarti dia tak mendengar teriakan Darrel saat ini', tebak Harry dalam hati. Dia memejamkan matanya, _-Sebentar, Son, Daddy akan bicara denganmu sebentar lagi,- _jawab Harry, lalu suara anaknya menghilang, dan itu cukup membuat Harry lega.

"Harry..."

"Cukup, Draco, tinggalkan aku sendiri," pinta Harry.

Draco mendesah kesal, dia memandang Harry yang tak mau menatapnya. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh rambut hitam di tengkuk Harry yang membuat darah pemuda itu mengalir lebih cepat, lalu membelainya sebentar sebelum melangkah keluar, "Sampai nanti," katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Harry menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya akibat belaian Draco barusan. _–Darrel… jawab Daddy,-_ panggil Daddy pada putranya. Dia ingin mendengarkan suara kecil itu dan melupakan segalanya.

_-Daddy…- _jawab Darrel terisak.

Harry tercekat, _-Kau menangis, little prince? Kenapa?- _tanya Harry cemas.

_-Aku mendengar Daddy menangis, aku panggil tapi Daddy tak menjawab, aku takut…- _isak bocah kecil itu lagi, _-Tapi kata Grandpa Daddy pasti baik-baik saja, benarkah?-_

Harry tersenyum, 'Anakku yang manis, dia merasakan perasaanku', batin Harry. _–Daddy baik-baik saja, Darrel,- _jawab Harry lembut.

_-Apakah ada orang jahat yang mengganggu Daddy?- _tanya bocah itu lagi.

Harry tercekat, apakah Darrel bisa merasakan kehadiran Draco saat berada di dekatnya tadi? _–Apa yang kau rasakan barusan, Son?- _tanya Harry menyelidik.

_-Tidak ada, aku hanya rindu pada Daddy,- _jawabnya.

Harry tersenyum, saat ini dia begitu ingin memeluk anaknya, _-Maafkan Daddy, Daddy akan mencari waktu untuk menjengukmu, Darrel, jangan bersedih , ok!-_

_-Ok, Daddy, i love you,- _jawab putranya lagi, setelah itu hening.

**.**

**.**

Draco ingin berteriak, ingin rasanya dia marah pada apa saja yang dilewatinya. Dadanya terasa begitu panas, 'Kenapa dia tak mau menceritakan padaku tentang ibu anaknya? Siapa dia? Siapa perempuan brengsek itu yang telah merebut Harry dariku?', umpatnya dalam hati.

Langkahnya mendadak berhenti, 'Merebut? Ya, kenapa harus merebutnya? Bukankah sejak dulu Harry bukan milikku? Ini gila, apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya?', perangnya dalam hati.

Seekor burung hantu cantik berbulu cokelat hinggap di jendela kayu di depannya, burung hantu yang Draco tahu milik siapa, dengan membawa sepucuk surat dari majikannya. Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka sampul rurat itu.

_Dear, my love,_

_Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Apakah semua berjalan lancar? Aku dengar Potter juga menjadi pengajar disana, benar begitu? Tadi Ron dan Hermione sudah ribut ingin menjenguk kalian di Hogwarts. Kapan kami bisa mengunjungi kalian?_

_Aku rindu sekali padamu, Draco, aneh tidak? Padahal baru dua hari kau pergi, bagaimana kalau berbulan-bulan atau bertahun-tahun? Aku takut tak mampu bertahan tanpamu._

_With Love,_

_Astoria_

Draco kembali melipat surat itu, menyimpannya di balik saku jubahnya, 'Ya, Astoria menungguku, dia menginginkanku, lalu apa lagi yang membuatku ragu? Harry hanya masa lalu, dia tak boleh menghancurkan hidupku. Kalau dia bisa menikah dengan wanita lain, kenapa aku tidak?', batin pemuda berambut pirang itu, setalah itu dia melangkah menuju kelas berikutnya, membuang Harry dari kepalanya. Tapi entah kenapa bayangan anak lelaki itu tak juga musnah.

**TBC**

**a/n.**

**Ga banyak ngomong deh, minta komennya aja tentang chap ini. Buat semua yang udah ripiu dan baca chap sebelumnya aku ucapin banyak2 makasih, semoga ceritanya ga semakin membosankan #bungkuk2**


	5. Chapter 5

SOULMATES

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini Harry dan Draco saling menjaga jarak, mereka seakan enggan mencecap kembali rasa perih yang selalu menoreh di dada dengan saling berdekatan, mereka takut menyakiti diri sendiri dengan penolakan dan kebohongan.

Di sore yang sedikit mendung ini Harry menghabiskan waktunya di halaman belakang kastil yang jarang di singgahi orang, sebenarnya dia ingin menyendiri di tepi danau tapi dia takut itu akan membuka luka lamanya.

Selembar perkamen tergulung rapi di tangannya, surat dari Severus yang datang kemarin sore. Mantan guru ramuan yang begitu menyayanginya dan Darrel itu menanyakan kabar Harry, apakah dia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Draco di tempat yang sama? Dia terkejut saat surat pertama Harry datang dan memberitahukan hal itu, ternyata takdir belum berhenti.

Harry kembali membaca surat itu.

_Harry,_

_Aku terkejut menerima suratmu kemarin, kau bilang Draco mengajar di Hogwarts dan telah mengetahui keberadaan Darrel sebagai putramu? Lalu apa langkahmu selanjutnya? Apa kau akan jujur padanya? Aku hanya bisa mendukung apapun keputusanmu selama itu baik untukmu dan Darrel._

_Mengenai Darrel, besok aku ingin mengajak dia ke Diagon Alley, ada beberapa bahan yang harus aku beli. __Aku tak mau meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Kreacher, apa kau mengijinkan? Lagipula dia butuh mengenal tempat lain selain rumah kita, tapi terserah kau._

_-Severus-_

Ada rasa takut untuk mengenalkan Darrel pada dunia luar, dia takut orang lain mengenali wajah putranya. Kembalinya Harry ke dunia sihir kembali menjadi berita hangat seperti saat dia menang dan menghilang dulu, tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui perihal anaknya, orang-orang yang ada hubungannya dengan Hogwarts. Tapi Harry tak peduli, biar saja semua orang tahu akan hal itu, tapi adalah hak Harry sepenuhnya untuk mengenalkan Darrel pada orang lain atau tidak.

Severus benar, kasihan Darrel kalau terus terkurung di tengah hutan dan padang rumput itu. 'Sev pasti akan menjaganya', batin Harry.

Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan selembar perkamen dan pena bulu, lalu menulis balasannya.

_Sev,_

_Aku tak mungkin jujur pada Draco, dia telah memilih hidupnya dan itu bukan aku ataupun Darrel. Dia telah menentukan pilihannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin sebelum aku tahu kalau Darrel hidup dalam jiwaku. Tak apa, Sev, Darrel memiliki aku sepenuhnya._

_Kalau kau ingin mengajak Darrel ke Diaggon Alley, pergilah, aku percayakan dia padamu, kau kakeknya kan? _

_Terima kasih, Sev._

_-Harry-_

Harry berdiri dan memanggil burung hantunya yang baru pengganti Hedwig yang mati beberapa tahun yang lalu, fairytale, burung hantu cantik berbulu coklat keemasan. Diikatnya surat itu di kaki sang burung lalu membiarkannya terbang dan menghilang di langit.

Suara deheman terdengar di belakangnya, Harry menoleh dan begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"HARRY…" seru Hermione sambil menabrak tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Mione," sambut Harry sambil tertawa gembira, lalu tubuhnya kembali di peluk oleh pemuda berambut merah, sahabat pertama yang dimilikinya, "Ron," sapa Harry dengan penuh rindu. Ketiga pemuda itu terus berpelukan dengan erat, seakan ingin mengulang waktu dimana mereka selalu bersama dulu.

"Bodoh… bodoh… bodoh… kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Hermione yang ternyata tengah menangis di dada Harry.

"Kenapa kau kembali, stupid?" tanya Ron sambil memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya,

Harry tersenyum sambil terus memeluk Hermione, dia sadar kalau sahabat-sahabatnya pantas memarahinya, dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan apapun.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Harry sambil menciumi rambut cokelat shabat perempuannya yang selalu mengembang itu.

Hermione menyeka air matanya, "Kau baik-baik saja kan selama ini? Kau tak terluka atau apa?" tanyanya panik.

Harry menggeleng, dia tahu benar sifat Hermione yang mudah panik, "Aku baik-baik saja, Mione, percayalah."

"Tentu dia baik-baik saja, kalian semua tahu kan kalau dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak?" sindir suara dari pintu halaman belakang. Tidak ketus tapi cukup tajam bagi Harry.

Harry menoleh dan dia menyesali pemandangan yang dilihatnya, Draco berdiri disana bersama Astoria yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dengan begitu mesra. Dadanya begitu perih, ingin rasanya dia segera pergi dari situ, tapi tak sopan juga kalau dia tak menyapa Astoria.

Harry menghampiri gadis cantik itu tanpa memandang ke arah Draco, dia tak ingin pemuda itu mengetahui luka yang terpancar di matanya. "Halo, Astoria, apa kabar?" tanya Harry sopan.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Harry, "Baik, Harry, senang bisa melihatmu lagi," jawabnya. "Kau tahu, mereka bertiga nyaris gila saat kau menghilang," goda gadis itu pada Ron, Hermione dan Draco.

Jantung Harry berdetak kencang, 'Berarti benar dia memang mencariku?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kami ingin berbincang benyak denganmu, mate, ayo kita ke kantormu saja," ajak Ron yang diikuti anggukan Hermione.

Harry tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita ke sana saja."

"Maaf, aku tak ikut ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Draco," kata Astoria dengan nada menyesal.

Hermione dan Ron tertawa, "Tentu, kau lepaskan saja rindumu pada tunanganmu itu, Asto," goda Hermione yang sukses membuat Harry meringis pedih, jantungnya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum mendengar kata-kata itu. Dengan memberanikan diri dia memandang mata Draco, dan tersenyum getir saat kilau kelabu itu balas menatapnya.

Ingin rasanya Draco membantah gurauan Hermione, dia benci melihat emerald itu terluka, dia ingin kembali memeluknya dan melindunginya dari apapun yang membuatnya sakit. Tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak karena lengan Astoria terus memeluknya, dia juga tak ingin melukai gadis ini.

Harry melangkah melewati Draco dan tunangannya, "Sampai nanti," pamitnya pada gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ceritakan pada kami, Harry, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Harry tertawa, "Aku tinggal di suatu tempat, Mione," jawab Harry, "Tapi maaf, aku belum bisa mengatakannya pada kalian."

Hermione menghela napas panjang, dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Harry dan dia belum bisa mengatakan semua pada mereka, "Lalu tentang anakmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian, tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku," pinta Harry.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ron bingung.

Harry menatap wajah sahabatnya satu persatu, "Jangan pernah bertanya tentang ibunya," jawabnya, "Please, aku akan menjelaskan itu suatu hari nanti, tidak sekarang," potongnya cepat saat dia melihat bibir Hermione terbuka hendak mengajukan protes.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mendesah kesal, tapi dia ingin tetap menghargai Harry, "Baiklah, cepat beritahu kami," katanya tak sabar.

Harry tertawa, dia memandang foto di depannya, 'Mungkin mereka juga belum bisa mengenali rupa Darrel', batin Harry. Dia memberikan foto itu pada kedua temannya.

Hermione segera merebut foto itu dari tangan Harry, mata cokelatnya terbelalak lebar, "Manisnyaaaaaaaaa…" serunya keras sambil menutup bibirnya, dia melonjak-lonjak seperti anak kecil dan memberikan foto itu pada Ron.

"Baguslah, dia tak mirip denganmu, Harry," goda Ron yang langsung menerima lemparan buku di kepalanya.

Hermione kembali memperhatikan foto itu, kali ini dengan lebih teliti. "Tapi warna matanya mirip sekali denganmu, Harry, senyumnya, bibirnya juga," bela Hermione "Tapi tidak dengan warna rambut dan kulitnya, apa mirip dengan ibunya?" tanya Hermione kelepasan.

Harry terdiam.

"Ups, sorry," kata gadis itu penuh penyesalan.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali tersenyum, dia tak ingin merusak moment ini, reuni kecilnya.

"Tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan detil sepertinya wajah ini tak asing ya?" tanya Hermione lagi berusaha menebak-nebak.

Jantung harry berdegup kencang, dia lupa kalau sahabat perempuannya ini memiliki intuisi yang tajam, tapi dia tertolong karena pintu kantornya terbuka, ternyata Astoria dan Draco menyusul mereka.

"Kalian melihat apa?" tanya Astoria.

"Foto anak Harry," jawab Ron. Lalu gadis itu merebut bingkai foto itu dari tangan Hermione.

"Merlin, manis sekali anakmu, Harry," seru Astoria. "Lihatlah, warna matanya hijau, seperti kau," katanya lagi. Akhirnya gadis itu berbincang sendiri dengan Hermione, membicarakan bocah lelaki yang menggemaskan itu.

Harry heran karena Astoria sama sekali tak bertanya tentang ibu si anak, tapi dia mengerti setelah memandang Draco yang mengangguk kecil padanya, 'Mungkin Draco telah memberitahu Astoria', batin Harry.

"Siapa namanya, Harry?" tanya Astoria.

"Darrel… Darrel Potter," jawab Harry.

"Waaaw… nama yang manis, mate," sambung Ron dan Harry hanya tertawa saja.

"Ini foto terbarunya atau… berapa umurnya sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menelan ludahnya dengan berat, Hermione tak ada maksud menyelidik, tapi pertanyaan itu sempat membuat Harry cemas. "Itu saat dia berumur lima bulan, sekarang usianya dua tahun, bulan maret yang lalu," jawabnya pelan.

Hermione berdecak kesal, "Kenapa tak kau pasang fotonya yang sekarang?" protesnya.

Harry tertawa dan mencoba bersikap wajar, "Kalau kau tak mau melihat cepat kembalikan foto itu padaku," jawab Harry bergurau dan dia tertawa melihat wajah cemberut sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Hermione lagi.

"Aku juga," sambung Astoria, "Putramu lucu, Harry, menggemaskan."

Ron tertawa, "Kau minta saja nanti pada Draco kalau kalian telah menikah," godanya yang sukses membuat wajah Astoria memerah.

Dada Harry kembali berdenyut keras, sakit sekali rasanya, dia menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak ingin mendengar gurauan itu lagi.

Draco memandang kesal pada Ron, ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepala merah pemuda itu ke dinding. Draco melirik bingkai foto yang dipegang Astoria, ada rasa rindu di dadanya ingin melihat wajah tampan Darrel lagi. jujur saja seminggu ini entah sudah berapa kali dia memimpikan anak itu dan selalu terbangun dengan hati gembira.

Diambilnya bingkai foto itu dari astoria dan kembali dipandangnya wajah Harry dan Darrel yang tertawa bahagia. Kembali rasa hangat menyusup dalam dadanya, ada rasa rindu yang begitu besar yang dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa rasa itu bisa ada terhadap anak yang belum pernah dikenalnya.

Kembali Harry memperhatikan sorot mata abu-abu yang berkilat hangat itu saat memandang anaknya, anak mereka. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah anak Draco, darah dagingnya, separuh hidupnya yang dititipkannya pada Harry. Tapi melihat wajah bahagia Astoria Harry tak sampai hati mengatakan itu, gadis itu begitu baik dan sangat mencintai Draco, 'Biarlah, Darrel memilikiku', katanya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar Draco kembali tersenyum melihat tawa bahagia bocah bermata emerald itu, begitu besar keinginannya untuk memeluk Harry dan Darrel. Tapi senyum dibibirnya segera hilang saat dia mengingat kalau anak itu pasti memiliki ibu, wanita yang pasti begitu dicintai Harry sampai pemuda itu enggan menceritakannya pada orang lain. 'Siapa yang melahirkanmu, nak, sebaik apa ibumu dan sebesar apa cinta ayahmu untuknya?', tanya Draco dalam hati.

_-Daddy…-_

Suara kecil itu kembali terdengar oleh Draco, dan kali ini Draco mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri, dia mempertajam pendengarannya.

_-Daddy…-_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, dan Draco semakin memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada sumber suara.

Harry panik, dia takut suara itu tak segera hilang dan Draco akan mencoba berbicara dengan anaknya, anak mereka.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Astoria sambil memegang bahu Draco. hal itu mengejutkan Draco dan suara itu segera menghilang dari kepalanya, "Oh, sial," seru Draco tertahan.

Harry bernapas lega, sementara Astoria berjengit mendengar umpatan kekasihnya, begitu juga dengan Hermione dan Ron, "Kau marah padaku?" tanya Astoria pelan.

Draco tersadar, "Tidak, Astoria, maafkan aku," elaknya, "Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu untuk bahan esay besok."

_-Daddy…-_

Harry mendengar suara Darrel yang memanggilnya lagi, dia melihat pada Draco dan sepertinya pemuda itu tak mendengar lagi, dia sibuk berbincang dengan Astoria dan dua lainnya.

Alih-alih menunduk dan memijat pelipisnya perlahan Harry memejamkan matanya, _-Yes, my little prince-_

_-Daddy, tadi aku merasa Daddy memanggilku, benarkah?- _tanya anak itu.

Harry tercekat, apakah Darrel mulai bisa merasakan kehadiran Draco?_ -Ya, Darrel, Daddy selalu memanggil namamu setiap detik,- _kata Harry berbohong, dia tak mau Darrel merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini.

_-Apa Daddy merindukanku?- _tanya bocah kecil itu lagi.

Harry berusaha tak tertawa mendengar pertanyaan menggemaskan dari anaknya dan menarik perhatian empat orang di depannya,_ -Tentu, Son, Daddy selalu merindukanmu,- _jawab Harry_. –Sekarang biarkan Daddy bekerja dulu, ok, nanti Daddy akan memanggilmu lagi.-_

_-Ok, Daddy,- _jawab Darrel, setelah itu kembali hening_._

"Kau kenapa, Harry? Sakit?" tanya Hermione yang melihat Harry memegang keningnya.

Harry tergagap, "Tidak, Mione, hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya.

Draco memperhatikan wajah Harry yang sedikit memucat, "Sepertinya pertemuan ini kita sudahi dulu, banyak esay yang belum kuperiksa," kata Draco mencoba mengusir halus teman-temannya, dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Harry yang tiba-iba lesu itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Hermione, "Kita atur lagi pertemuan kita, mungkin saat akhir pekan?"

Draco memandang Harry, dia melihat emerald itu juga tengah memandangnya seakan menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya, "Kami akan menghubungi kalian kalau kami tidak sibuk," jawab Draco mewakili Harry.

"OK, sampai jumpa Harry, Draco," kata Hermione dan Ron berpamitan.

Dada Harry bagai diremas dengan begitu kencang saat melihat Astoria mencium bibir Draco dengan begitu intimnya. Ingin rasanya dia mendorong gadia itu menjauh dari Draco, tapi dia menyadari kalau memang begitulah semestinya. Dengan pasrah dia hanya mampu melempar pandang kearah lain, membiarkan wajahnya yang semakin memucat.

Jantung Draco berdetak kencang, dia bingung bagaimana harus membalas ciuman tunangannya, hatinya tak tenang, dia tak ingin Harry melihat ini. Dengan segera dia menarik tubuhnya dan bersikap sewajar mungkin pada Astoria yang mengernyit bingung. "Aku antar sampai gerbang ya," tawar Draco mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gadis cantik yang masih memeluknya itu, dia juga tak ingin menyinggung Astoria.

"Kau disini saja," kata Draco cepat saat melihat Harry berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, Harry, biar Draco saja yang mengantar kami," kata Hermione, "Beristirahatlah dan cepat sembuh ya, aku ingin kau bisa cepat mengajak kami mengunjungi Darrel."

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Okay."

**.**

**.**

Harry tak sadar kalau dia telah tertidur di kursi kerjanya sampai dia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya dengan begitu lembut. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan begitu tenang. Dia ingin membuka matanya tapi terasa begitu berat.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti tegang dengan kehadiran mereka, bukan?" kata sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalnya.

Perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang menyelimutinya membuat Harry berada diantara sadar dan tidak, dia menikmati jemari yang mengusap rambutnya dengan begitu lembut, tak pernah dia merasa seringan ini, "Ya," desah Harry pelan.

Draco tersenyum, dia suka memandang wajah Harry yang seperti ini, seakan beban yang dimilikinya musnah tak berbekas. Lama sekali dia tak melihat Harry begini, tiga tahun yang lalu saat mereka bertemu di restoran, sejak itu dia tak pernah lagi melihat senyum Harry. Bahkan kini setelah mereka bertemu kembali senyum itu belum juga muncul di bibirnya. Hanya foto itu satu-satunya bukti kalau pemuda berkacamata ini sedang atau pernah berbahagia, saat dia menggendong anaknya.

Draco sebisa mungkin melupakan siapa ibu dari anak itu, dia ingin menikmati saat ini, saat berdua bersama Harry, saat yang terasa begitu nyaman dan sempurna dengan pemuda itu di sisinya. Jemarinya terus mengusap rambut hitam Harry, lalu turun ke pipinya yang pucat, membelainya lembut di sana.

Tanpa sadar Harry tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan hal itu membuat Draco semakin tak mampu menahan diri, dia begitu merindukan pemuda ini. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, dan dengan lembut dia mencium bibir yang terkatup itu, mencumbunya dengan begitu hangat, mencecap rasanya yang manis bagaikan madu.

Harry mengerang, dia membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Draco memanjanya dengan semakin panas. Ya, hanya Draco yang mampu membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Mata hijaunya sedikit terbuka saat Draco melepaskan bibinya dari Harry untuk bernapas. Jantung Harry berdebar kencang karena kilau kelabu itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, "I miss you," bisik Draco sambil kembali mencium bibir Harry.

Harry benar-benar tak mampu berpikir apapun lagi, dia membiarkan fungsi otaknya diambil alih oleh hatinya. membiarkan jiwanya dicumbu oleh kelembutan dan kehangatan Draco. Sampai pada akhirnya suatu ingatan menghantamnya telak dan membuatnya mendorong keras pemuda itu.

"Why? Harry?" tanya Draco bingung.

Dengan gemetar Harry berdiri, "Keluar, Draco," desisnya.

"Harry… aku…"

"Tidak cukupkah kau mencium kekasihmu tadi?" sindir Harry tajam. Ya, Harry merasa muak karena Draco menciumnya setelah dia mencium gadis itu.

Draco terhenyak, kata-kata Harry mengingatkannya akan Astoria. Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal dan ada rasa bersalah menyusup di dadanya, rasa bersalah pada Astoria yang telah begitu baik padanya, …dan pada Harry.

Harry tahu apa yang dirasakan Draco, dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa sakit, "G'nite, Draco."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Severus berjalan di sepanjang Diaggon Alley dengan Darrel di gendongannya. Bocah lelaki itu tampak begitu bahagia, celoteh dan ribuan pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir kecilnya. Severus Snape beberapa tahun yang lalu mungkin akan segera membungkam bocah kecil itu, tapi Severus yang sekarang tampak begitu sabar meladeni ocehannya dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Agar tak terlalu mencolok Severus menutupi rambut Darrel dengan tutup kepala jubah kecilnya dan hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya saja. Dia tak khawatir orang akan bertanya ini itu padanya karena memang semua orang segan berurusan dengannya yang terkenal dingin ini. walau ini bisa dibilang pemandangan yang amat langka, melihat Severus Snape dengan seorang bocah kecil yang begitu tampan.

Setelah dirasa semua belanjaannya cukup dia mengajak Darrel untuk menikmati semangkuk Ice Cream cokelat vanila di Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Severus mengamati wajah anak yang tampak begitu ceria itu.

"Grandpa," panggil Darrel dengan mulut belepotan vanila.

"Yes," jawab Severus sambil mengusap bibir anak itu dengan selembar tissue.

"Tadi Grandpa bilang manusia berambut panjang itu adalah perempuan, atau ibu, benarkah?" tanya Darrel lugu.

Severus tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah aku juga mempunyai ibu?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Pria berambut hitam berminyak itu terdiam, kadang kala kecerdasan Darrel membuatnya berpikir seribu kali untuk menjawab, "Tidak, Darrel," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah anak yang istimewa," jawab Severus pelan.

"Aku istimewa?" mata anak lelaki itu membulat.

Severus mengangguk lagi, "Kau memiliki keajaiban para peri."

Darrel mengernyit bingung, "Apakah ibuku seorang peri?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kali ini Severus kehabisan akal, dia tak mau salah bicara, "Sebaiknya nanti tanyakan sendiri pada ayahmu, ok," kata Severus mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

Bocah cilik itu itu tampak cemberut karena severus tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kenapa bukan Grandpa saja yang menjawab?"

Severus menatap mata anak kecil yang sangat disayanginya itu, dia membenahi tutup kepala Darrel yang sedikit turun, "Darrel, dengar ya, bukan Granpa tak mau menjawab hanya saja..."

"Severus, sahabat lamaku, kejutan bertemu denganmu disini," sapa sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Sekuat tenaga Severus menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, perlahan dia berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, dan benar saja... Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy telah berdiri di depannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sev?" tanya Narcissa yang langsung maju untuk memberi salam pada teman lama mereka itu, memberikan pelukan singkat padanya.

"Baik, tak kusangka bertemu kalian disini," jawab Severus datar, dalam hati dia begitu menyesal membawa Darrel kesini.

"Ya, kami sedang berjalan-jalan dan membeli sesuatu," jawab Narcissa.

"Grandpa, siapa mereka?" tanya suara kecil yang duduk di belakang Severus.

Serentak Lucius dan Narcissa memandang pada sumber suara, sdangkan Severus berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Ini teman-teman Grandpa, beri salam, Darrel," jawab Severus tanpa menoleh pada anak itu.

Darrel melompat dari kursinya dan tersenyum ramah pada dua orang dewasa itu, "Selamat siang, namaku Darrel," sapanya lucu.

"Manisnya... siapa anak ini, Sev?" tanya Narcissa dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Lucius mengernyitkan keningnya. Anak ini seperti deja vu baginya.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu, nak?" tanya Lucius.

"Darrel Potter," jawab bocah cilik itu tegas.

Lucius dan Narcissa tersentak, "Inikah anak Harry yang banyak dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di kementrian itu?" tanya Lucius.

"Ya," jawab Severus singkat.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bersamamu?" tanya pria berwajah dingin itu.

Severus tak menjawab, dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan membiarkan Darrel naik ke pangkuannya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan mata hijau anak itu, "Warna matamu mirip seperti ayahmu, dan nenekmu," kata wanita itu. Hatinya terasa hangat melihat anak ini, rasa sayang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dadanya.

Lucius terus memandang anak itu tanpa bicara, dadanya berdebar kencang, entah kenapa ada rasa tak asing terhadap anak ini. matanya memang mirip Harry, tapi wajahnya benar-benar mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Severus berdiri sambil menggendong Darrel, "Maaf, kami harus pergi," katanya cepat, dia melangkah dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan pasangan Malfoy itu.

Tiba-tiba Lucius tersentak, dia menatap istrinya yang juga tampak sedang mengingat sesuatu, "Kita susul dia, sayang, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," kata Lucius sambil berjalan cepat menyusul Severus yang telah menjauh dengan Narcissa yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Severus hampir saja ber-apparate sebelum sebuah tangan kuat mencekal bahunya, "Sev, tunggu sebentar."

Severus tercekat, Lucius dan Narcissa kembali berada di depannya, "Apa lagi?" tanya Severus datar, sedangkan Darrel tampak bingung.

"Ijinkan aku memastikan ini," jawab Lucius.

Narcissa terus memandang anak lelaki itu, ada perasaan rindu menysup dalam hatinya, ingin rasanya dia memeluk anak itu.

Severus hanya bisa diam saat tangan Lucius membuka tutup kepala jubah Darrel, dan saat itu juga dia bisa melihat wajah Lucius dan Narcissa yang memucat.

"Draco," desis mereka serempak saat tutup kepala itu terlepas dan memperlihatkan helaian rambut pirangnya dan keseluruhan wajahnya, tak ada yang meragukan kemiripan wajah anak itu dengan anak mereka, Draco Malfoy. Tubuh Narcissa melemas, dia bersandar dalam pelukan suaminya dengan mata yang terbelalak tak percaya.

"Grandpa, mereka kenapa? Siapa itu Draco?" tanya Darrel lugu.

Severus terus diam, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini pada kami, Sev?" tanya Lucius dengan tak bisa menyembunyikan getar pada suaranya.

**TBC**

**a/n.**

**Wuhuuuuu selesai juga chap 5****, makasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu n baca fic ini. Ga tau kenapa nih tangan maen kebut aja, moga ceritanya ga nabrak2 ya =))**

**RnR please…**


	6. Chapter 6

SOULMATES

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Ruangan kayu yang tak seberapa besar itu terasa begitu hening, tak ada yang bersuara, hanya gemeretak kayu yang terbakar di perapianlah yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di sana. Narcissa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang putih, air mata mengalir dari mata birunya.

Severus merasa tak mampu menyembunyikan ini lagi dari keduanya, lalu siang tadi dia mengajak Lucius dan Narcissa ke rumahnya, karena tak mungkin dia menceritakan ini di tempat yang ramai. Dan kini disaat dia telah selesai menceritakan semuanya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"Ini tak mungkin, Sev, bagaimana ini terjadi?" tanya Narcissa yang masih tak bisa mempercayai hal ini seutuhnya.

Lucius mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menopangkannya di keningnya, "Ini gila," desisnya.

"Aku tak meminta kalian percaya, aku hanya menceritakan apa yang kalian ingin tahu," jawab Severus datar.

Suara langkah kaki kecil yang setengah berlari terdengar menuruni tangga kayu di belakang mereka, Severus memang meminta Darrel untuk bermain bersama Kreacher di kamarnya sendiri.

"Grandpa," seru bocah kecil itu.

Mata Narcissa dan Lucius tak lepas memandang anak itu, mereka masih bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

"Yes, Darrel," jawab Severus.

Darrel memandang pada Narcissa yang belum berhenti menangis, perlahan dia mendekati dan menyentuh pipi wanita itu lalu mengusap air matanya dengan jemari mungilnya, "Ma'am, kenapa menangis? Apakah anda sedang sakit?" tanyanya polos.

Narcissa semakin terisak, dia menciumi tangan mungil itu, anak ini adalah anak Draco, cucunya yang terlahir karena keajaiban. Dengan lembut dia meraih bocah itu dan memeluknya erat.

Seakan mengerti kesedihan wanita cantik yang memeluknya itu Darrel pun berusaha menghiburnya, dia memeluk leher wanita itu dan menciumi pipinya, "Jangan menangis lagi, Daddy pernah berkata padaku kalau dia menciumi pipiku berarti dia telah mengambil rasa sakit dan sedihku, jadi aku tak boleh menangis lagi," katanya polos.

Narcissa terhenyak, anak ini begitu pintar dan selama ini Harry melindunginya seorang diri. Suara tangis semakin keras terdengar dari bibir merahnya.

Lucius yang terkenal dingin pun harus sekuat tenaga menahan butiran kristal bening yang nyaris jatuh dari mata abu-abunya. Saat anak ini tak ada di depannya dia bisa merasa tak percaya kalau anak ini adalah anak Draco, tapi begitu anak ini muncul kembali di hadapannya keraguan itu hilang sepenuhnya.

"Darrel," panggil Severus, "Kemarilah."

Bocah lelaki itu turun melepas pelukannya pada Narcissa dan menghampiri kakeknya, "Yes, Grandpa?" jawabnya.

Severus mengangkat cucunya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya, "Coba kau bicara dengan Daddy, tanyakan apa dia bisa pulang karena ada teman Grandpa yang bernama Lucius Malfoy ingin bertemu dengannya."

Darrel mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Lucius dan Narcissa masih bingung bagaimana cara anak itu menyampaikan pesan Severus pada ayahnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sementara di Hogwarts Harry tengah berbincang santai dengan Minerva dan beberapa staff pengajar lainnya, termasuk Draco. Mereka telah melewati minggu pertama mengajar dengan lancar. Sejak tadi Harry merasa tak tenang seakan ada yang mengganjal di dadanya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak mennyimak apa yang dibincangkan oleh teman-temannya.

_-Daddy...-_ panggil suara kecil dalam kepalanya.

Harry langsung memperhatikan raut wajah Draco, tak ada keterkejutan di sana, 'Berarti dia tak mendengar panggilan Darrel', batinnya.

Harry mencoba berkonsentrasi pada suara anaknya, _-Yes, Darrel,-_ jawab Harry.

_-Daddy, apa kau sedang sibuk?-_ tanya anaknya.

_-Tidak, Son, ada sesuatu? Atau kau hanya rindu pada Daddy?-_ jawabnya.

Darrel tertawa tertahan, _-Aku selalu rindu pada Daddy, tapi kali ini Grandpa lah yang rindu.-_

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, _-Grandpa? Kenapa?-_

_-__Kata Grandpa ada temannya yang ingin bertemu dengan Daddy, apa Daddy bisa pulang sebentar?- _tanya bocah cilik itu lagi.

Dada Harry berdebar kencang, Teman Severus? Siapa teman Severus yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Perasaan tak enak kembali meyelimuti dadanya, dia menggenggam gelas yang ada di tangannya dengan kuat, _-Siapa teman Grandpa yang ingin bertemu dengan Daddy, Son?-_ tanya Harry cemas.

Darrel terdiam sebentar, _-Namanya Lucius Malfoy, Daddy,-_ jawab anak itu yang langsung sukses membuat gelas di tangan Harry jatuh dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

Semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya, terutama Draco. Dia terkejut melihat wajah Harry yang begitu pucat, mata hijaunya tampak kosong. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Harry, "Ada apa, Harry?" tanyanya.

Harry berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan, ditepisnya tangan Draco yang memegang lengannya. "Minerva, tidak apa-apa kah kalau aku meminta ijin pulang sekarang?" tanya Harry pada sang kepala sekolah.

Minerva menatap bingung pada salah satu staff termudanya itu, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang terjadi, tapi apa? Tak ada yang menyampaikan apapun pada Harry saat ini. "Tak masalah, ini akhir pekan, Harry, kau bisa pergi," jawab wanita tua itu.

"Thanks," jawab Harry, dan tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung berlari menuju gerbang kastil untuk ber-apparate ke rumahnya.

"Harry, tunggu," kejar Draco.

Harry tak menggubris panggilan Draco, yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah Darrel. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya, 'Kenapa Lucius Malfoy mencarinya? Apakah ayah Draco itu telah bertemu dengan Darrel? Bagaimana bisa terjadi?', tanya Harry bertubi-tubi dalam hati.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi? Tunggu aku," teriak Draco yang masih mengejar pemuda berkacamata itu.

Harry berhenti di luar gerbang, dan Draco langsung mencekal lengannya, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada anakmu?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Harry menatap kilau kelabu Draco, "Aku harus pergi, Draco," jawab Harry tergesa.

"Aku ikut," kata Draco.

"Tidak... ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Draco," jawab Harry dan dia langsung ber-apparate saat itu juga, meninggalkan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah Draco.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam di tempatnya, "Brengsek, apa yang terjadi, Harry?" umpatnya kesal. Dia bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu begitu kalut dan tampak shock, tapi kenapa? 'Barusan dia baik-baik saja', batinnya bingung.

**.**

**.**

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan keras, "Darrel..." teriak Harry memanggil anaknya.

Darrel yang sedang bermain dengan Kreacher di depan perapian segera menoleh, wajahnya yang putih tampak begitu ceria melihat siapa yang datang, "DADDY..." serunya sambil berlari kencang ke arah ayahnya. Tiga orang dewasa disitu berdiri melihat kehadiran Harry.

Harry menangkap tubuh anaknya yang melompat ke dalam pelukannya, anak kecil itu tertawa bahagia, dipeluknya leher ayahnya dengan erat, "Daddy... Daddy... aku senang Daddy pulang," katanya riang.

Harry tertawa renyah sambil menciumi wajah Darrel. Tak seorang pun tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, tak pernah dia merasa hidupnya sempurna selain saat mendekap anaknya, "Daddy merindukanmu, little prince, kau tidak nakal kan?" tanyanya lembut.

Bocah cilik itu menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak nakal, tanya saja pada Grandpa," jawabnya bangga. Bocah itu terkikik geli saat Harry sekali lagi menciumi wajahnya, "Daddy percaya padamu."

Dada Narcissa terasa begitu sesak, dia menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan erat. Harry, pemuda yang melahirkan putra Draco. Pemuda yang telah mengorbankan semuanya demi anak Draco. Untuk alasan inilah dia menghilang dari dunianya, untuk alasan inilah dia tetap bertahan hidup, berjuang demi putranya seorang diri. Hati seorang ibu yang bagaimana yang tidak tersentuh melihat pemandangan di depannya? Wajah Harry yang tampak begitu bahagia, sikapnya yang begitu melindngi dan pancaran matanya yang penuh kasih.

Harry melihat tiga orang dewasa yang memperhatikan interaksinya dengan putranya, saat itu juga senyum menghilang dari bibirnya, berganti rasa cemas dan marah. "Bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?" tanyanya tanpa mengucapkan salam. Lengannya terus mendekap Darrel dengan begitu erat seakan takut anaknya tersakiti.

"Ini salahku, Son," jawab Severus lirih.

Harry memandang pada pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri itu, perlahan dia mendekat pada Severus. "Kreacher," panggil Harry pada si peri rumah.

Suara 'PLOP' keras mengiringi kemunculannya, "Master Harry Potter memanggil Kreacher, Sir?" salamnya.

Harry menurunkan Darrel dengan hati-hati, "Bawa Darrel ke kamarnya, jaga dia dan jangan biarkan siapa atau apapun mengganggunya, mengerti?" perintah Harry tegas.

"Baik Master Harry Potter, Sir," jawab peri rumah itu sambil membungkukkan tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku masih ingin bersama Daddy," tolak Darrel sambil merapat pada pelukan ayahnya.

Harry mencium rambut anaknya dan memeluknya sekali lagi dengan erat, "Daddy tidak akan pergi, Daddy akan menemanimu tidur malam ini dan membacakanmu banyak cerita, ok?" bujuk Harry.

Mata emerald Darrel berbinar indah, "Benarkah? Daddy janji?" tanyanya senang.

Harry mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum melihat anaknya yang langsung menuruti kata-katanya. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan meminta penjelasan pada ayah angkatnya.

**.**

**.**

Harry terdiam setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasan Severus, dia tak mau menyalahkan pria itu, semua memang sudah diharuskan seperti ini, cepat atau lambat keberadaan Darrel akan diketahui.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjalani ini semua, Son?" tanya Narcissa lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Harry yang duduk di sampingnya.

Harry tak segera menjawab, dia melihat tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Narcissa, "Tak ada yang percaya ini pada awalnya, tidak juga denganku," jawab Harry getir. "Rasa percaya itu muncul saat perutku perlahan membesar dan aku merasakan kehidupan lain di dalamnya."

Narcissa mengeratkan genggamannya saat dia merasakan tangan Harry gemetar, sementara Lucius memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan ganjil, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi ini.

"Severus memintaku menghentikan semua kegiatanku, aku merasa seperti mummy karena harus banyak berbaring setiap hari, selama sembilan bulan dalam pengawasannya," sambungnya lirih.

Narcissa tersenyum mendengar cerita pemuda itu, dia mengingat pengalamannya saat mengandung Draco. "Lalu bagaimana proses melahirkannya?" tanya wanita itu.

Harry memandang Severus seakan meminta pria itu saja yang menjawab.

"Aku melakukan operasi pada perutnya, memakan waktu berjam-jam sampai semua selesai. Operasi yang sangat sulit karena bisa membahayakan nyawa keduanya," jawab Severus.

Narcissa dan Lucius tercekat, bahkan Harry pun mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi anak itu.

"Darrel hampir saja kehilangan ayahnya kalau saat itu aku terlambat menjahit luka di perutnya," lanjut Severus.

Harry tertawa lirih, "Dia lupa bagaimana merapalkan mantera penyembuh," jawab Harry menggoda ayah angkatnya yang hanya dibalas pelototan dari mata hitam itu.

Lucius memijat keningnya, kenyataan ini benar-benar membuatnya shock.

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi memang ini yang sebenarnya," jawab Severus menjawab kebingungan Lucius. "Berdirilah, Son, tunjukkan lukamu pada mereka," kata Severus.

"Tidak perlu begitu, kalau mereka tak percaya itu tak masalah untukku, Sev. Aku tak menginginkan apapun bahkan pengakuan dari orang lain, aku cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran Darrel dalam hidupku," jawab Harry tegas.

"Kau tak ingin memberitahukan ini pada Draco?" tanya Narcisa hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Harry cepat. "Draco telah memilih hidupnya bersama Astoria, bahkan mungkin sebelum aku tahu kalau Darrel hidup dalam tubuhku. Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah dari ribuan kisah selama 21 tahun hidup kami. Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami, hanya dorongan napsu sesaat sebelum perpisahan, hanya itu," jawab Harry lirih sambil menahan luka di hatinya yang terasa begitu perih saat mengatakan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Darrel bertanya tentang hidupnya? Dia tak selamanya menjadi anak kecil, Harry," tanya Lucius yang akhirnya membuka suara.

Harry tersenyum getir, "Dia anak yang istimewa, dia akan mengerti jika waktunya sudah tiba," jawabnya.

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun Draco harus mengetahui hal ini," paksa Lucius lagi.

Harry memandang tajam pada pria yang wajahnya serupa dengan Draco dan Darrel itu, "Dan memaksa telingaku untuk mendengar penolakannya?" tanya Harry dingin, "Dia tak perlu repot mengatakan itu, karena akulah yang akan menghilang dari hidupnya. Aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkan anakku tersakiti oleh penolakan ayahnya sendiri."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ayahnya akan menolak, Harry?" kejar Lucius tak sabar.

Harry memandang Lucius, "Tiga tahun yang lalu dia telah menolakku dengan memperkenalkan Astoria sebagai tunangannya, itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menghilang dari hidupnya, Sir. Aku tak akan pernah membebani hidupnya dengan kehadiran Darrel, biarkan dia menikmati hidupnya bersama Astoria, dan aku bersama hidupku. Darrel adalah nyawaku," tegasnya dan mampu membuat kedua Malfoy itu terdiam.

"Tolong hargai keputusan Harry, biar bagaimana pun dia yang melahirkan Darrel," bela Severus dan tak ada protes dari keduanya.

_-Daddy...-_ panggil Darrel dalam kepala Harry.

Harry menghela napas panjang, _-Yes, Darrel,-_ jawabnya.

_-Aku bosan, aku ingin turun, boleh ya?-_ katanya setengah merajuk.

Harry terkekeh pelan, sedangkan dua Malfoy senior itu berpandangan heran, "Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Narcissa pelan.

Severus meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Harry dan Darrel bisa berkomunikasi melalui telepati," jawabnya pelan dan membuat dua Malfoy itu terkejut juga takjub.

Harry merasa situasi telah aman, tak ada lagi yang perlu diributkan, -_Turunlah, Son,-_ jawab Harry. Dan saat itu juga dia mendengar langkah-langkah kecil yang berlari menuruni tangga.

"Kumohon hentikan pembicaraan tentang Draco, aku tak mau Darrel mendengar, karena perasaannya peka sekali, dia bisa membaca perasaanku," kata Harry yang mendapat anggukan dari Lucius dan Narcissa.

"Daddy," seru Darrel, "Lihat ini, kemarin Grandpa membelikanku buku cerita tentang raksasa," pamernya sambil naik ke pangkuan ayahnya.

Harry menerima buku yang disodorkan anaknya, "Kau sudah membacanya belum?" tanya Harry lembut.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk, "Sudah, tapi belum selesai, nanti Daddy bacakan untukku ya?" pintanya manja.

Narcissa menyentuh lembut tangan Darrel, "Bagaimana kalau Grandma yang membacakan itu untukmu sekarang, anak manis?" tawar Narcissa.

Darrel menatap bingung pada ayahnya, "Grandma?" tanyanya.

"Kami adalah teman Grandpa-mu Darrel, jadi kau bisa memanggil kami Grandma Cissy dan Grandpa Lucy," jawab Narcissa lembut.

Harry sedikit lega karena Narcissa tidak menjawab yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Narcissa lagi.

Darrel meminta persetujuan ayahnya.

Harry menatap mata biru yang bersinar hangat itu, "Kumohon, Harry, aku berjanji tak akan menceritakan hal lain padanya, aku hanya ingin ikut menyayanginya bersamamu," bujuk wanita separuh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu.

"Ya, ijinkan kami juga ikut menyayanginya," dukung Lucius penuh harap.

Dada Harry mnenghangat, dia tak menyangka kalau orang tua Draco akan mau menyayangi anaknya, cucu mereka. Harry menyerahkan Darrel pada Narcissa setelah melihat anggukan Severus.

"Jangan menyusahkan Grandma Cissy, ok?" bisik Harry pada anaknya yang disambutan anggukan penuh semangat.

Narcissa tersenyum dan mencium pipi Harry penuh kasih, "Thanks, Son," jawabnya pelan. Lalu wanita itu menggendong Darrel dan mereka duduk berdua di depan perapian yang beralaskan karpet tebal tak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki Harry.

Harry terharu melihat pemandangan di depannya, dimana Darrel menyamankan diri dalam pelukan nenek yang tak dikenalnya.

"Kau bilang Draco sudah melihat foto Darrel di kantormu? Bagaimana rekasinya?" tanya Severus pelan.

Harry menarik napas panjang, "Entahlah, aku rasa dia tak menyadarinya," jawab Harry, dan dia bisa merasakan rasa perih kembali menjalar dalam dadanya. "Saat it dia sempat mendengar panggilan Darrel," kata Harry yang membuat Severus dan Lucius terkejut.

"Lalu?" tanya Severus.

"Tidak selalu bisa mendengar, jadi aku berbohong saja saat dia bertanya apakah aku juga mendengar suara itu," jawab Harry.

"Berapa kali dan kapan dia mendengar panggilan itu?" tanya Lucius kali ini.

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak, "Dua kali, dan keduanya saat dia menyentuh dan menatap foto Darrel."

Lucius terdiam, "Dia tak pernah menceritakan padaku tentang hal itu, jadi itu sepertinya baru saja terjadi padanya," tebak pria berambut pirang itu.

"Mungkin hanya saat-saat dimana dia melihat atau memikirkan Darrel saja," tebak Severus kali ini.

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, karena dia sendiri tak bisa menjawab. Setelah itu mereka berbincang ringan sampai tak terasa waktu telah menjelang malam.

Narcissa menggendong Darrel dan mendekat pada suaminya, "Sayang, coba lihat, cucuku tertidur pulas," katanya pelan seolah takut membangunkan bocah cilik itu.

Harry merasa sesak, dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dua Malfoy senior itu tercurah pada anaknya, apalagi saat Lucius mencium pipi dan rambut Darrel dengan penuh kasih lalu mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan lembut.

"Dulu Draco juga sering tertidur saat aku membacakan dongeng untuknya," kenang Narcissa sambil mengayunkan tubuh Darrel dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi aku rasa anak ini tidak seegois Draco, dia tak banyak membantah saat kau bacakan buku tadi, Cissy," sambung Lucius.

Narcissa tertawa renyah mendengar kata-kata suaminya, "Dia begitu manis, aku rasa sifatnya menurun dari Harry walau wajahnya serupa dengan Draco," jawab wanita itu lagi.

Harry merasa hangat juga pedih, entah kapan luka hatinya akan sembuh, setiap kali terucap atau terdengar nama Draco di telinganya maka akan selalu ada goresan panjang yang menjalar di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Son," kata Narcissa saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Harry.

Harry tersenyum miris dan menggeleng, "Tak apa, Ma'am," jawabnya pelan. Pemuda itu mengambil Darrel dari gendongan Narcissa.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Cissy," ajak Lucius pada istrinya.

Narcissa tak menjawab, dia masih mengusap lembut rambut Darrel yang bersandar nyaman di bahu ayahnya, "Boleh kami mengunjungi cucu kami lagi, Harry?" tanya wanita itu penuh permohonan.

Harry menatap Severus meminta pertimbangan, "Terserah kau saja," jawab sosok ayahnya itu.

Harry tampak berpikir, "Kalian akan memegang janji kalian untuk tak menceritakan apapun tentang Draco pada anakku?" tanya Harry ragu, "Juga tak mengatakan pada Draco tentang Darrel?"

Lucius memandang istrinya, "Itu hakmu, Harry, hanya kau yang berhak mengatakan semua pada Draco dan Darrel," jawab Lucius.

Harry menghembuskan napas lega, "...Baiklah," jawabnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Harry melihat mereka datang lagi dengan membawa banyak sekali hadiah untuk Darrel, dan Harry sudah bisa menebak kalau akhirnya pasti begini. "Aku berharap semoga Darrel tidak tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja, jangan limpahi dia dengan hadiah-hadiah seperti ini terus, Sir, Ma'am," kata Harry khawatir.

Narcissa tertawa renyah, "Ayolah, Son, kami hanya ingin mengganti waktu dua tahun yang hilang ini, tidak akan berlebihan, kami janji," jawab wanita itu sambil mengusap lengan Harry.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia tak yakin akan hal itu. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts sekarang, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai," katanya.

Darrel yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan brutalnya yang membuka semua hadiah dari 'kakek dan neneknya', "Daddy mau pergi lagi?" tanyanya pelan.

Harry memandang mata anaknya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya meminta Darrel untuk memeluknya, "Yes, Son, Daddy harus kembali bekerja," jawab Harry sambil menggendong bocah lelaki itu.

"Apakah Daddy akan mengunjungiku lagi?"

Harry tersenyum, "Tentu, Daddy akan mencari waktu agar lebih sering mengunjungimu," jawabnya menghibur.

Darrel terdiam, dia menyusupkan wajahnya di bahu ayahnya. Harry tercekat, saat itu juga dia teringat Draco, Draco yang memeluknya di hari kedua mereka di Hogwarts. Harry memejamkan matanya dan mengusap lembut punggung putranya sembari mengingat kehangatan yang diberikan Draco saat itu

Narcissa, Lucius dan severus hanya terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan itu, ikatan antara Darrel dan Harry tampak begitu kuat. Akhirnya Narcissa memilih mendekat dan mengusap rambut pirang Darrel yang halus itu, duplikat rambut dari suami dan anaknya, "Darrel, sayang, biarkan ayahmu berangkat ya? Grandma janji akan sering menemanimu disini," bujuk Narcissa.

Darrel tetap memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat, tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Narcissa, "Benarkah?" tanyanya lirih.

Narcissa tersenyum, "Tentu, sayang, Grandma akan menemanimu bermain dan membacakan banyak cerita untu7kmu," kata Narcissa lagi yang berhasil membuat Darrel tersenyum.

"Dan kuharap kalian tidak terus membawa benda-benda bodoh itu lagi dan membuat rumah kami menjadi semakin sempit dan berantakan," gumam Severus kesal.

Harry tertawa mendengar gerutuan ayahnya, "Ya, Sev benar. Aku takut kasih sayang kalian yang berlebihan akan membuatnya manja dan egois seperti ayahnya," seakan sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya, mulut Harry langsung terdiam dan tak tersenyum, entah kenapa saat mengatakan itu rasanya wajar sekali, "Maaf," desisnya.

Narcissa tersenyum, "Sudahlah, Harry, sekarang berikan Darrel padaku dan segeralah berangkat," katanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa, my little prince, Daddy akan sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya lembut.

"Sampai jumpa, Daddy, aku menyayangimu," jawab Darrel sambil melepas pelukan ayahnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan semua Harry pun melangkah pergi, ada rasa lega juga cemas dalam hatinya. Lega karena pada akhirnya kedua orang tua Draco mengetahui keberadaan Darrel dan begitu menyayanginya, cemas karena dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini, apakah identitas Darrel akan segera terbongkar? Entahlah...

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry melangkah pelan di sepanjang koridor, sabtu sore ini suasana kastil masih sepi, 'Mungkin anak-anak belum kembali dari Hogsmeade', batinnya. Merasa ingin menyendiri dan menenangkan diri Harry pun bermaksud untuk mengunjungi tempat yang dulu begitu dia suka, tepi danau. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Draco yang tengah duduk sendiri di bawah rindangnya pohon besar yang ada di sana, ada rasa rindu saat melihat pemuda itu.

Draco yang sedang serius membaca sebuah buku mengangkat kepalanya dan dia terkejut melihat Harry, dia berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu, "Kau sudah kembali?" sapanya.

Rasa tegang Harry sejak dia mendengar kedatangan keluarga Malfoy ke rumahnya mendadak hilang, beban di pundaknya seakan terlepas mendengar suara itu. melihat Draco berada disini, di tempat kenangan mereka dulu, dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua membuat Harry seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

Draco semakin mendekat karena melihat Harry tak menjawab sapanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan sambil menyentuh sisi wajah Harry dengan lembut.

Jantung Harry berdebar halus, rasa hangat mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, sendi-sendinya melemas, dia begitu ingin memeluk pemuda di depannya ini, merasakan kehangatan yang akan menghidupkan jiwanya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Darrel?" tanya Draco lagi, kali ini dia berbisik di telinga Harry sambil mengusap tengkuk pemuda yang tampak lesu itu.

Dada Harry berdesir mendengar nama anaknya terlontar dari bibir Draco, terasa begitu lembut. Ada rasa sayang saat Draco mengatakan itu. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, dia hanya ingin merasakan kedamaian setelah menyelesaikan masalah kemarin, dia ingin bermanja pada seseorang yang mampu membuatnya nyaman, dan itu adalah Draco, "Tidak, Draco, Darrel baik-baik saja," jawabnya lirih.

Draco tercekat, dia tak menyangka kalau Harry akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Dengan hati-hati dia memeluk pemuda ini, pemuda yang bersandar padanya. Merasa kalau Harry tak akan menolaknya Draco pun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apakah dia sehat?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry tersenyum mengingat betapa aktifnya Darrel dengan celotehnya yang seperti dengung lebah itu, "Ya, dia sehat," jawab Harry sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Draco, dia tak ingin mengingat apapun saat ini, dia hanya meinginkan kehangatan Draco.

"Dia pasti gembira bertemu denganmu, Harry," bisik Draco lagi.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Ya, dia terus melompat seakan ada pegas di bawah kakinya," jawab Harry lagi. Dia menghirup aroma tubuh Draco dalam-dalam, memenuhinya ke dalam otaknya yang terlalu lama membeku.

Draco tersenyum, ada rasa lega karena pemuda ini tak tampak tegang lagi seperti kemarin. Dan cara Harry bercerita tentang Darrel membuat hatinya ikut merasa hangat. Ingin rasanya dia bertemu bocah itu, dan memeluknya seperti dia memeluk ayahnya saat ini. Draco tak ingin mengingat tentang siapa ibu dari anak itu, merasakan Harry dalam pelukannya adalah hal yang begitu berharga baginya.

"Apakah dia menangis saat kau meninggalkannya tadi?" tanya Draco lagi, tangannya mengusap punggung Harry dengan lembut menawarkan seluruh kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang dia milikinya untuk pemuda itu.

Harry semakin merapat dalam pelukan Draco, "Tidak, dia anak yang pintar, dia mengerti kalau aku memang harus pergi, dan dia tak menangis," jawabnya lagi.

Entah kenapa Draco begitu menikmati obrolan ini, dia senang mendengar Harry bercerita tentang anaknya. Dan Harry pun sadar dengan siapa dia menceritakan hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya sendiri.

Perlahan Draco menengadahkan wajah Harry, menikmati kilau emerald yang selalu diimpikannya. Diusapnya lembut pipi pemuda itu, dia tak peduli pada apapun, dia begitu menginginkan Harry seutuhnya, kembali seperti malam itu.

Harry pun tahu kalau ini salah, tapi dia mencintai Draco. Dia juga tahu kalau dia tak mungkin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda ini karena dia telah memilih hidupnya. Tapi untuk saat ini saja, untuk saat ini dia ingin Draco menjadi miliknya, seperti malam itu.

Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya, meminta Draco memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan keinginan itu terpenuhi disaat dia merasa bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, mencecapnya perlahan lalu menekannya dan membelai rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang terasa hangat.

Harry mengerang pelan, dilingkarkan lengannya di leher Draco, menarik wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin erat padanya, seakan dia tak ingin ciuman ini berakhir walau hanya untuk menghirup oksigen.

Jantung Draco berdebar keras, hasratnya semakin memuncak. Direbahkannya tubuh Harry di atas rumput yang tebal.

Harry tak menolak, dia ingin melepaskan semua saat ini. Akal sehatnya seakan melayang karena sentuhan Draco di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tak peduli, rasa egois memenuhi dadanya, 'untuk kali ini saja, untuk kali ini saja ijinkan aku memiliki Draco, Astoria', bisik hatinya.

Draco terus memanja Harry dengan kecupan-kecupannya, tangannya perlahan membuka kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

Harry tercekat saat ciuman Draco semakin turun dan turun, dan napasnya tersengal saat bibir dan lidah Draco menemukan satu titik sensitif di dadanya, "Draco," desahnya.

Draco tersenyum melihat reaksi Harry, lalu tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada satu luka melintang di bawah pusar Harry. Tampak bekas jahitan yang tak rapi disana, meninggalkan bekas putih pada sekelilingnya. Dengan gemetar Draco meraba luka itu, ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dadanya.

"Luka apa ini, Harry? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" tanyanya pelan.

Harry tersentak, matanya terbuka lebar dan akal sehatnya dengan segera kembali ke dalam otaknya. Dengan cepat dia bangun dan menutupi tubuhnya yang telah terbuka dengan kemejanya, lalu mengancingkan kemeja itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Luka apa itu? siapa yang melukaimu?" tanya Draco, ada rasa panik dalam suaranya. Rasa sakit terasa begitu nyata seakan mengoyak jantungnya. Dia ingin marah dan membunuh siapapun yang telah menggores luka sedalam itu di tubuh Harry.

Harry berdiri dan memunggungi pemuda itu, dia sama sekali lupa akan luka bekas operasi Severus saat dia melahirkan Darrel.

Draco mencoba menahan emosinya, dia marah, bukan pada Harry, tapi dia marah karena Harry telah dilukai. Perlahan dia memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, menahan lengannya disana saat tubuh Harry menegang seakan ingin menolaknya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku tak bersamamu, Harry?" tanyanya pelan, dia tak mau bertengkar dengan Harry saat ini.

Tubuh Harry bergetar, sekuat tenaga dia menahan keinginannya untuk menangis, "Tak ada, Draco," jawabnya.

Draco tak percaya, "Lalu luka itu?"

Harry terdiam sebentar, "Hanya kecelakaan kecil," jawabnya lirih.

Draco tak ingin memaksa lagi, tubuh gemetar Harry sudah cukup membuatnya menebak kalau Harry tak ingin menceritakan hal itu padanya, mungkin ini adalah salah satu hal yang tak ingin diungkitnya. "Sakitkah?" tanya Draco lagi sambil mengusap perut bawah Harry yang terluka tadi.

Harry memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa sakit pada dadanya. 'Seandainya tiga tahun yang lalu tangan ini mengusap perutnya yang terus merasa tak nyaman selama sembilan bulan, seandainya tangan ini juga mengusap perutnya saat bekas goresan pisau perak Severus terasa begitu perih dan sakit seusai operasi, mungkin semua tak menjadi begini', batinnya menangis.

"Harry, masihkah terasa sakit?" tanya Draco lagi karena tak mendengar pemuda itu menjawabnya.

Harry menunduk, melihat tangan putih yang terus mengusap lembut luka itu dari luar bajunya, "Tidak," jawabnya lirih.

Draco menyusupkan hidungnya pada sisi leher Harry, menggodanya lagi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecilnya. Dia mencoba membuat Harry melupakan hal itu, semua hal yang telah menyakitinya.

Perasaan Harry kembali tenang, dicobanya untuk kembali menikmati sentuhan Draco.

"Maafkan aku karena tak melindungimu saat itu," bisik Draco lembut di telinganya.

Harry terdiam, dadanya berdebar kencang dengan pernyataan Draco barusan "Kenapa kau merasa harus melindungiku?" tanyanya lirih diantara cumbuan bibir Draco di lehernya.

Draco menghentikan kegiatan bibirnya di leher dan bahu pemuda itu, dia memutar tubuh Harry agar Harry menatapnya, dikecupnya lembut bibir yang masih memerah itu, dan kembali menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman yang panjang dan dalam.

"Jawab aku, Draco," desah Harry setelah ciuman itu berakhir, "Kenapa kau merasa harus melindungiku?"

Draco menatap kilau emerald di depannya itu, dia merasa mantap akan apa yang akan diucapkannya, "Karena aku..."

KREEKK...

Suara injakan lembut pada ranting di dahan pohon mengejutkan mereka dan menghentikan kata-kata Draco, seekor burung hantu berbulu coklat bertengger di sana dengan membawa surat. Draco menghampiri burung itu dan mengambil surat tersebut, membukanya dengan sedikit kesal karena kedatangannya telah mengganggu waktunya bersama Harry. Sederet tulisan yang rapi menghiasi lembaran perkamen itu.

_Dear Love,_

_Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau baju pengantin yang kita pesan beberapa waktu yang lalu telah selesai dan telah dikirim kepadaku. Kapan kau akan melihatku memakainya untukmu?_

_Aku menantikan saat itu tiba, Draco._

_Yang mencintaimu,_

_-Astoria-_

Dada Draco terasa teriris, kenapa dia bisa melupakan gadis ini? Gadis yang selalu mencintainya dengan begitu tulus? Gadis yang telah dimintanya untuk menjadi istrinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dengan galau dia kembali menggulung perkamen itu dan menimbang-nimbangnya di tangan.

Harry yang bisa membaca raut wajah Draco yang mendadak memucat dan tampak bimbang itu hanya mampu tersenyum getir. Perlahan dia mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluknya sebentar, "Ada seseorang yang harus kau lindungi, Draco, dan itu bukan aku. Lupakan apa yang aku tanyakan tadi," bisiknya pelan sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di tepi danau. Meninggalkannya kembali dengan rasa sepi dan kehilangan yang pernah dirasakannya tiga tahun yang lalu, di tempat ini.

**TBC**

**a/n**

**setelah membaca banyak ripiu, ada satu ripiu yang membekas banget buat aku. Aku merasa fic kali ini memang terasa lebih kaku dan aku seperti kehilangan nyawa yang menjadi ciri khas menulisku, ya itu benar dan NessVida juga sudah mengingatkan aku akan hal itu. maaf ya, tapi aku akan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya, dan makasih sudah ingetin aku, i love you full deh =))**

**buat yang udah ripiu, yang udah baca n dukung aku maksih banyak ya****… maap kali ini ga bisa beles ripiunya satu persatu buat yang pake akun #peluk satu2**


	7. Chapter 7

SOULMATES

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt / comfort

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mata biru Narcissa memperhatikan wajah ceria Astoria yang memamerkan baju pengantin putihnya yang terbuat dari sutra terbaik pada Draco yang menyempatkan diri untuk pulang akhir pekan ini.

"Aunty, coba lihat, apakah aku pantas memakai ini nantinya?" tanya gadis itu pada Narcissa.

Istri dari Lucius Mlafoy itu pun mencoba untuk tersenyum sewajarnya, "Tentu, Asto, kau akan terlihat semakin cantik dengan baju itu," jawab Narcissa. Dia mencoba menahan rasa perih di dadanya saat teringat nasib Harry dan Darrel yang hidup sendiri tanpa Draco di sisi mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang?" tanya Astoria pada Draco.

Draco yang tengah melamun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Ah, maaf, kau bilang apa?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Astoria menghela napas panjang lalu duduk di samping tunangannya, "Kau dari tadi asik sendiri dengan lamunanmu sampai tak mendengarku," kata gadis itu separuh merajuk.

Draco tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Maaf, aku sibuk memikirkan esay para murid yang bertumpuk di mejaku," jawabnya.

"Lupakan sebentar pekerjaanmu, dua bulan lagi kita akan menikah," kata gadis itu.

Draco terdiam, sudah beberapa bulan sejak dia terakhir berbicara dengan Harry di tepi danau itu, sejak itu tak ada lagi yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Draco," panggil Astoria tak sabar.

"Iya, sayang, aku ingat itu, maafkan aku, aku akan lebih meluangkan waktuku untukmu," hibur Draco yang langsung berhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Narcissa merasa tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya, hatinya merasakan satu dilema yang begitu besar, dia ingin anaknya berbahagia dengan gadis pilihannya, hidup yang telah dipilihnya. Tapi di satu sisi dia tak ingin Harry dan cucunya kehilangan bagian terpenting dalam hidup mereka, walau Harry telah memutuskan untuk hidup tanpa Draco tapi sisi seorang ibu membuat Narcissa merasa sedikit tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu.

"Kau tahu, tadi sepupuku datang ke rumah dengan membawa anaknya yang masih bayi, lucu sekali. Aku langsungteringat pada anak Harry yang ada di dalam foto di meja kerjanya," cerita Astoria dengan penuh semangat.

Narcissa tersentak, begitu pun dengan Lucius yang sejak tadi memilih diam. "Anak Harry?" tanya Narcissa pelan seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Astoria mengangguk, "Kami melihatnya saat mengunjungi mereka di Hogwarts, anak yang tampan dan manis sekali. Sayang itu hanya foto saat dia masih bayi, iya kan sayang?" tanya Astoria pada Draco yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari pemuda itu. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya yang sekarang, pasti lebih tampan," celoteh gadis itu.

Tak ada yang berkomentar, semua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Narcissa dan Lucius jelas hapal wajah cucu mereka yang sering mereka kunjungi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Draco. Sedangkan Draco, dia masih ingat bagaimana wajah anak lelaki yang menggemaskan itu, senyum cerianya yang mengalahkan hangatnya matahari, matanya yang seindah mata Harry. Ada rasa rindu membuncah dalam dadanya, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengingat apa saja yang telah diceritakan Harry tentang anak itu, anak yang telah menjadi hidup untuk pemuda yang begitu dicintainya.

_-Daddy...-_

Draco tersentak, suara kecil yang lama tak pernah muncul dalam kepalanya kini terdengar lagi, dia semakin memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada suara itu.

_-Daddy... kau kah yang memanggilku?-_ tanya suara itu.

Draco semakin menajamkan intuisinya, _-Siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaramu?-_ tanya Draco melalui pikirannya.

Suara itu terdiam sejenak_, -Kau siapa? KAU BUKAN DADDY-KU!-_ teriak anak itu yang langsung membuat Draco membuka matanya seketika.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Astoria cemas saat melihat wajah Draco yang memucat.

Draco memijat keningnya, "Aku mendengar suara seorang anak kecil dalam kepalaku," jawab Draco pelan.

Narcissa dan Lucius saling berpandangan, rasa cemas dan panik menyelimuti hati mereka, 'Apakah Darrel memanggilnya?', batin dua Malfoy senior itu.

"Kau pasti tertidur barusan saat kita membicarakan anak Harry, jadi sampai terbawa mimpi," kata Astoria sambil tertawa.

Draco tak menjawab, dia tetap diam sambil terus memijat keningnya.

"Kau istirahat saja ya, aku akan pulang untuk mempersiapkan yang lain," kata gadis itu lagi yang diikuti anggukan Draco.

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku sudah gila?" gumam Draco setelah Astoria pergi.

Narcissa kembali memandang suaminya, "Apa maksudmu, Son?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sudah tiga kali ini aku mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggil 'Daddy' dalam kepalaku," jawab pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau yakin kau tak sedang melamun atau tidur?" tanya Lucius dengan nada dibuat sewajar mungkin.

"Tidak, Dad, aku sepenuhnya sadar seperti tadi. Dan kali ini lebih jelas, dia bertanya apakah aku memanggilnya? Dan setelah aku mencoba menjawab melalui pikiranku dia berteriak kencang, dia bilang aku bukan ayahnya, setelah itu hening," jelas Draco.

Kedua orang tua Draco tak menjawab, mereka sibuk menenangkan hati masing-masing karena kejutan besar kembali datang setelah Draco sadar akan sesuatu.

"Dan setelah aku ingat-ingat lagi, suara itu datang disaat aku sedang... memikirkan Darrel, putra Harry," desisnya, "Ya, kenapa aku baru sadar ini sekarang?" tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah Harry memiliki arti penting untukmu, Draco?" tanya Lucius hati-hati.

Draco tersentak, "Apa maksudmu, Dad?" tanyanya.

Lucius memandang tajam mata putranya yang tak bisa diartikan olehnya itu, seperti ada luka di sana. "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya," elak pria itu.

Draco mendesah, "Aku harus mencari tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa suara itu terus membayangiku."

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak bisa terus begini, sayang," kata Narcissa setelah dia berada di dalam kamar bersama Lucius. "Aku tak mau Darrel hidup tanpa mengetahui siapa ayah biologisnya yang sebenarnya."

Lucius memeluk istrinya yang tampak kalut, "Aku juga tak tega kalau memikirkan Darrel dan Harry, tapi kita telah terikat janji dengan Harry, Cissy, kita tak akan mengatakan semua pada Draco, hanya Harry yang berhak."

"Bagaimana kalau Draco terlanjur menikah dan tak tahu apapun tentang mereka?" tanya Narcissa cemas.

"Cissy, sebagai orang tua kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita," jawab Lucius berusaha menghibur istrinya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Awal desember ini pelajaran sudah tidak terlalu padat lagi, Harry punya banyak waktu luang dan bisa mengunjungi Darrel setiap akhir pekan. Sejak terakhir dia berbincang dengan Draco dia merasakan kekosongan kembali menyelimutinya. Ya, pernikahan Draco dan Astoria sudah di depan mata, dan tak perlu lagi membuat cerita yang lain, semua telah berakhir.

"Daddy, kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya Darrel yang telah memeluk kakinya.

Harry tercekat, dia mengangkat anaknya dan memangkunya. Sebisa mungkin dia bersikap wajar di depan anaknya, "Tidak, Darrel, Daddy tidak sedih," jawab Harry.

"Daddy tidak bohong?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak, Son. Kenapa Daddy harus bersedih? Daddy memilikimu, jadi tak akan ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Daddy bersedih lagi."

Darrel menatap mata ayahnya mencari kebenaran akan kata-katanya, lalu anak lelaki itu memeluk dada pria yang hangat itu, "I love you, Daddy," bisiknya.

Harry terdiam, dia mengusap rambut pirag anaknya, 'Daddy akan menjagamu, Son, tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun meyakitimu dan membuatmu bersedih, Daddy berjanji', sumpahnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain Draco tengah sibuk dengan ramuannya, dia melihat persediaan bahan di lemarinya menipis. "Aku harus segera mencari daun obat di hutan utara, sebaiknya aku segera pergi mumpung sekarang sedang akhir pekan," gumamnya. Dengan segera dia meraih jaketnya dan menembus kabut yang mulai turun di sore ini.

Sejak di tepi danau itu Draco sama sekali tak mencoba menghubungi Harry, dia takut menyakiti pemuda itu lagi, dan takut menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Astoria telah bergantung sepenuhnya pada cintanya, tak ada lagi yang harus di ubah, semua telah menjadi pilihannya. Harry memiliki keluarganya dan dia memiliki Astoria, 'Mungkin ini yang terbaik', batinnya. Dinginnya angin yang menerpanya dari sapu terbangnya tak membuat dia dingin, atau bahkan dia tak merasakan apapun.

**.**

**.**

Malam begitu larut, semua penghuni rumah kayu itu telah tertidur, begitu juga dengan Harry. Tak ada suara sedikitpun, hanya tarian dedaunan dari hutan sebelah yang tertiup anginlahlah yang menjadi musik pengantar tidur, begitu damai.

Darrel yang tidur di sebelah kamar Harry pun telah pulas, tapi tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang gelap. Dia terpana melihat sebuah titik terang terbang di luar jendela kacanya. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuatnya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendelanya dengan perlahan.

Mata hijaunya terbelalak melihat apa yang terbang itu, ternyata tak cuma satu tapi ada sekumpulan sinar kecil.

"Waaaah…" katanya dengan takjub.

Satu titik kecil mendekat padanya, "Hallo Darrel," sapa makhluk kecil itu pada si bocah yang masih terbelalak kagum.

Darrel memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Halo… kalian siapa?" tanya bocah kecil itu.

Makhluk kecil itu mendekat pada Darrel, "Kami adalah peri hutan, anak manis," jawab makhluk itu.

"Peri hutan?" tanya Darrel tak percaya. "Lalu kenapa kalian ada disini? Kenapa kalian tak tidur? Bagaimana kalau Daddy kalian marah?"

Makhluk kecil itu tersenyum, "Tidak akan ada yang marah," jawabnya. "Kau mau bermain bersama kami?" ajak sang peri.

Darrel menggeleng keras, "Tidak, ini sudah malam, aku tak mau membuat Daddy marah," jawabnya tegas.

Peri itu tersenyum, dia sudah mengira kalau keturunan mereka pasti akan menjadi begini cerdas diusianya yang masih belia. "Hanya sebentar, aku ingin kau menemui seseorang," bujuknya lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Darrel penasaran.

"Kau tak akan tahu kalau tak ikut dengan kami," bujuk peri itu lagi.

Kali ini Darrel mulai bimbang, "Daddy-mu tak akan tahu, karena ini hanya sebentar," kata si peri.

Akhirnya bocah cilik itu mengangguk, "Bagaimana caraku ikut kalian?" tanyanya kali ini.

Sang peri semakin mendekat, diikuti sekumpulan lain di belakangnya, "Ulurkan tanganmu, kami akan membawamu terbang."

Darrel menurut, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan saat itu juga dia terbang bersama para peri yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, "Waaaaah… ini hebat," serunya pelan.

Para peri membawanya terbang ke tengah hutan dan menurunkan anak itu di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Mana yang ingin kalian pertemukan denganku?" tanya Darrel bingung.

Para peri tersenyum lalu kembali terbang menjauh, "Tunggulah disini," kata mereka sebelum semakin menjauh.

"Hei… jangan tinggalkan aku," kata Darrel pelan.

Tak ada jawaban, semuanya begitu gelap dan hening, "PERIIIIIII… KEMBALI, AKU TAKUUUT…" seru anak kecil itu.

Ditengah hutan seorang diri, sedangkan ayah dan kakeknya saja tak pernah membawanya kesini bahkan pada siang hari.

Dia mulai gemetar, tak berani melangkah sedikitpun dari situ. Suara binatang malam membuatnya semakin takut, dan dia mulai menangis, "Daddy…" isaknya. Dia mencoba memanggil Harry melalui pikirannya, tapi tak bisa. Dia terlalu takut sampai tak mampu berkonsentrasi pada ayahnya.

"Daddy… aku takut…" isaknya lagi. rasa bersalah begitu besar, seharusnya tadi dia tak ikut peri itu yang melanggar kata-kata ayahnya agar tak keluar rumah seorang diri.

UHUUU…!

Suara burung hantu membuatnya menjerit, "DADDY… TOLONG AKU!"

Tubuh kecil itu semakin gemetar, dia memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kakinya.

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari situ ada seseorang yang berjalan di tengah hutan, dia beberapa kali menghentikan langkahnya untuk memeriksa sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak saat mendengar suara tangis dari seorang anak kecil.

Dia segera mempercepat langkahnya mencari sumber suara, "HEI… SIAPA DI SANA?" panggilnya keras.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi tangis itu terus terdengar, "SIAPAPUN KAU, JAWAB AKU…" teriaknya lagi. lalu tak lama kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu.

"DADDY…" seru suara kecil itu.

Dan pemuda itu tersentak, dadanya berdegup begitu kencang, 'Suara itu… suara itu yang pernah kudengar di dalam kepalaku', batinnya. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan menyibak segerombol semak belukar. Mata kelabunya terbelalak melihat anak lelaki kecil dengan memakai piyama biru berlutut gemetar di bawah sebuah pohon.

Anak itu terkejut, dia mengangkat kepalanya, "Daddy… kau kah itu?" tanyanya gemetar diantara isak tangisnya.

Pemuda itu tercekat, sinar bulan menyinari wajah anak itu. Anak yang berumur sekitar dua tahun, dengan rambut pirangnya yang terang, dan kulitnya yang putih. Dan wajahnya, wajah yang tak asing untuknya, dengan mata emerald yang selalu di pujanya.

Draco merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas, dia mengenal anak itu, karena anak itu begitu serupa dengannya, dengan mata hijau yang tak akan mampu dilupakannya. Tubuhnya terduduk di tanah dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Anak kecil itu berdiri, dia sama terkejutnya dengan Draco. "Kau siapa? Apa kau orang jahat?" tanyanya polos.

Draco menggeleng lemah, "Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanyanya pelan.

Anak lelaki itu tak merasakan aura berbahaya dari orang yang berada di depannya ini, dia mendekat pada tangan Draco yang terulur padanya. Pipinya masih basah oleh air mata, "Darrel, namaku Darrel, Sir," jawabnya serak sambil menyambut tangan Draco.

Saat itu juga Draco merasa begitu sesak, dadanya seakan pecah oleh debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Anak ini, anak lelaki yang memiliki bentuk wajahnya dengan mata hijau Harry. Anak yang bernama Darrel ini… dia merasa memiliki ikatan yang begitu erat.

Dengan gemetar dia memeluk tubuh mungil anak itu dan saat itu juga air mata yang nyaris tak pernah tercipta dari mata kelabunya mengalir dengan deras, ada rasa pedih juga bahagia yang begitu sempurna saat memeluk anak itu.

"Merlin, kau Darrel?" tanya Draco di bahu anak itu.

Darrel mengangguk pelan, "Yes, Sir, aku Darrel," jawab anak itu.

Draco mencoba meredakan debarnya yang tak juga berhenti, "Katakan siapa nama ayahmu," tanyanya lagi sambil kembali memandang wajah anak lelaki itu.

"Daddy-ku bernama Harry Potter," jawabnya lagi yang terdengar bagai gemuruh kilat di telinga Draco.

'Ini anak Harry, ini benar-benar Darrel putra Harry, Merlin…' serunya dalam hati. Kilau kelabunya kembali mengamati wajah anak itu, 'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu mirip denganku?', tanya Draco dalam hati.

"Sir… bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Aku takut," isak darrel yang mulai menangis lagi.

Dada Draco berdebar, dia memeluk anak itu dan mendekapnya erat. Rasanya begitu sempurna, rasanya semua hidupnya terikat oleh anak ini, 'Kenapa begini? Kenapa bisa begini?', batinnya lagi.

Pemuda itu terus mendekap Darrel, menutupinya dengan jubahnya yang tebal.

"Daddy… aku mau Daddy…" isak anak itu dalam pelukan Draco.

Draco mengayunkan tubuh kecil itu, mencoba membuatnya tenang, "Darrel, katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Draco.

"Tadi ada peri yang mengajakku bermain, katanya ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi mereka justru meninggalkanku disini, mereka jahat…" jawabnya sesenggukan.

Draco mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya antara percaya dan tidak. "Apakah Daddy-mu tahu kau pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

Darrel menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, Daddy tak pernah mengijinkanku pergi sendiri," jawabnya polos.

Draco memutar otak, "Dimana rumahmu?"

Darrel menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, yang pasti ada di pinggir hutan ini," jawabnya.

Draco menghela napas, dia juga tak begitu tahu daerah ini. Daripada semakin tersesat dia memutuskan untuk tetap disini sampai pagi tiba. "Kita disini saja ya, kita tunggu pagi tiba, setelah itu kita akan cari rumahmu," bisik Draco.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan, "Aku berusaha memanggil Daddy, tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya," kata bocah kecil itu.

Draco mngernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu, Nak?"

Darrel mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Draco, "Aku bisa berbicara dengan Daddy melalui kepalaku, kata kakek itu namanya telepati," jawabnya polos.

Draco tersentak, "Telepati?" gumamnya. 'Apakah selama ini aku bisa mendengar telepati Darrel? Tapi kenapa?', batinnya.

"Aku terlalu takut, aku tak bisa menemukan daddy dalam kepalaku," kata anak itu lagi.

Draco memeluk anak itu dengan lembut, "Sekarang jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu," bisik Draco.

Darrel merasa begitu tenang, dia bersandar pada dada Draco, "Siapa nama anda, Sir?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco mengusap punggung Darrel dengan begitu perlahan, menikmati rasa hangat yang membuncah dalam dadanya, "Kau bisa memanggilku Draco, uncle Draco," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Darrel mengangguk, "Apa uncle mengenal Daddy-ku?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco mengangguk, "Ya, uncle mengenal Daddy-mu, Darrel, sangat mengenalnya."

Darrel mengamati wajah diatasnya itu, dia menyentub pipi Draco dengan lembut dan mngusapnya perlahan, "Uncle, kenapa wajahmu bisa mirip denganku? Rambutmu juga," kata bocah itu lagi.

Draco tersenyum, dia suka saat anak itu mengusap wajahnya, "Uncle juga tak tahu, tapi matamu begitu mirip dengan ayahmu, hijau," jawabnya.

Darrel mengangguk, "Semua orang bilang begitu."

Draco mengusap rambut bocah lelaki itu, begitu halus dan lembut, seperti rambutnya sendiri. Dia memberanikan diri bertanya sesuatu pada anak itu, pertanyaan yang tak pernah dijawab oleh Harry, "Siapa ibumu, Darrel?"

Anak lelaki dalam pelukan Draco itu menggeleng, "Aku tak punya ibu," jawabnya.

Draco tersentak, "Apa maksudmu? Apa ibumu telah meninggal?"

Darrel menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Draco, dia memeluk dada pemuda itu, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang begitu dia suka, "Kata Grandpa aku tak pernah punya ibu. Aku anak yang istimewa karena aku memiliki keajaiban peri."

Draco mendesah, dia belum bisa mencerna dengan baik perkataan anak ini, "Siapa nama Grandpa-mu?" tanyanya lagi.

Darrel setengah menguap, rasa nyaman membuatnya mengantuk, "Grandpa Sev," jawabnya.

Draco menggeretakkan giginya, 'Sudah kuduga, semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Severus', batin Draco. draco kembali tersentak saat sebuah suara masuk dalam pikirannya.

_-Daddy... Daddy... temukan aku, aku rindu Daddy...-_

Draco menatap anak yang memejamkan matanya itu, dia tahu anak itu tidak sedang tidur. Mencoba untuk memusatkan diri pada Darrel Draco-pun menjawab, _-Suaramu terdengar olehku, anak manis.-_

Darrel langsung membuka matanya, "Bagaimana uncle bisa mendengarku? Selama ini yang bisa mendengarku hanya Daddy," tanya anak itu bingung.

Draco terus berdebar, entah kenapa rasa sayang terhadap anak ini setiap detiknya terus bertambah, "Uncle juga tak tahu, Darrel," jawabnya.

Darrel mulai gelisah, "Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan Daddy? Apa Daddy marah padaku? Aku ingin Daddy..." katanya mulai terisak.

Mendengar isak anak ini hati Draco pun ikut merasakan sakit, dia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidurlah, my little prince, aku akan menjagamu," bisik Draco menenangkan.

Isak Darrel mereda, "Daddy juga sering memanggilku begitu," katanya pelan dan perlahan napas anak itu mulai teratur dan tertidur dalam dekapan Draco.

Draco mengamati wajah Darrel, "Kenapa kau begitu mirip denganku, Nak? Apa yang tidak kutahu selama ini?" tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri. Ini merupakan tanda tanya besar untuknya. Dia melihat duplikat dirinya dengan mata hijau Harry, 'Apa yang terjadi?'.

Dengan lembut dia mencium kening anak lelaki itu, dan kristal bening kembali mengalir dari matanya, dan dia terus menciumi wajah Darrel seakan enggan melepaskan anak yang tertidur dalam pelukannya ini.

**.**

**.**

"DARREL..." teriak Harry, dia tak menemukan anaknya di dalam kamar pagi ini dan dia langsung mencari ke sekeliling rumah.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Severus melihat kepanikan pemuda itu.

"Darrel, dimana dia?" tanyanya cemas, "Dia tak ada dimana-mana, dan Kreacher pun tak tahu," katanya keras sambil terus berlari memutari rumah.

"What? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Severus bingung.

"DARREL... JAWAB DADDY..." teriak Harry lagi. Jantungnya berdebar keras, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk anaknya bangun, tapi kenapa dia sudah tidak ada di kamarnya? Kasurnya terasa dingin dan jendela kamar terbuka lebar, sejak kapan Darrel menghilang? 'Ini salahku, seharusnya aku menemani dia tadi malam', rutuk Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

"Harry, tenang sebentar," kata Severus yang padahal wajahnya juga tampak panik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, anakku menghilang, dia tak ada, Sev," sergah Harry sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Coba tenang, dan panggil dia melalui pikiranmu," kata Severus lagi.

"SUDAH, AKU SUDAH MENCOBA ITU DAN GAGAL," teriak Harry, dia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri karena Darrel menghilang disaat dia sedang ada di rumah.

"Itu karena kau panik, coba tenangkan dirimu, pusatkan pikiranmu sepenuhnya pada Darrel," saran Severus.

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ayunan kayu di samping rumah, ayunan yang sering digunakan Darrel untuk bermain, ayunan yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

Severus mengulurkan air minum yang baru di bawa Kreacher pada Harry, Harry menerimanya dan menghabisknnya dalam sekali teguk. Lalu dia mulai mencari anaknya dalam pikirannya.

Severus melihat dari kejauhan kalau Lucius dan Narcissa datang sambil berlari kecil, pria bermata hitam itu menyambut mereka.

"Ada apa kalian datang kesini begini pagi?" tanyanya heran.

"Perasaanku tak enak, aku ingin melihat Darrel, dimana dia?" tanya Narcissa dengan nada cemas.

Severus menahan napas dan melihat pada Harry yang masih menunduk di ayunan, "Harry sedang mencarinya."

Wajah Narcissa memucat, "Apa maksudmu," tanya Lucius terkejut.

Severus mengajak dua Malfoy senior itu duduk medekat pada Harry dan menceritakannya perlahan.

**.**

**.**

-Darrel... Darrel... jawab Daddy- panggil Harry berulang kali dalam pikirannya. Tak ada jawaban, dia mencoba sekali lagi, -My little prince, jawab Daddy...-

Di tengah hutan yang masih tampak gelap itu tiba-tiba Darrel terbangun dan berdiri, Draco terkejut melihat itu, "Darrel, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Daddy memanggilku," seru Darrel senang, "Daddy memanggilku, uncle, Daddy menemukanku."

Draco tersenyum melihat tawa anak itu, dia menggendong Darrel, "Sekarang kau jawab panggilan Daddy agar dia tak semakin cemas, ok."

Darrel menunduk, "Aku takut Daddy marah padaku, aku sudah nakal dan melanggar pesannya," bisik bocah itu lirih.

Draco mencium pipi bulat Darrel dengan penuh kasih, "Daddy tak akan marah, dia begitu menyayangimu," jawab Draco lembut.

Bocah itu tersenyum dan menjawab panggilan ayahnya, -Daddy, aku disini, di tengah hutan.-

Harry tersentak, "Darrel," katanya panik.

"Ada apa, Son? Dimana Darrel?" tanya Narcissa panik.

Harry berdiri, "Dia di tengah hutan," jawabnya dan langsung berlari diikuti oleh yang lainnya. –Darrel, teruslah memanggil Daddy, Daddy akan menemukanmu,- kata Harry pada anaknya.

_-Daddy... aku disini, maafkan aku, Daddy,-_ jawab anak itu sedikit terisak.

_-Tidak apa, Darrel, Daddy tidak marah, jangan menangis_,- jawab Harry.

_-Daddy... Daddy... aku rindu padamu,-_ isak anak itu lagi.

Harry merasa suara itu semakin jelas dan nyata, dia berlari ke arah rerumbunan belukar dan menyibaknya, "Darrel..." serunya. Dia melihat anak itu dalam gendongan seseorang yang membelakanginya, orang yang begitu dia kenal walau dari jauh sekalipun, 'Ini tidak mungkin', katanya dalam hati, jantungnya terus melompat tak beraturan, napasnya menjadi begitu sesak.

"Daddy..." seru Darrel yang langsung melompat turun dari gendongan orang itu dan berlari menuju ayahnya.

Napas Harry semakin sesak saat orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan saat itu juga Harry merasa tulangnya melemas, tubuhnya seakan tak berpijak pada bumi, "Draco," desisnya.

Draco juga terkejut, bukan terkejut melihat Harry, tapi terkejut karena melihat kedua orang tuanya juga ada bersama pemuda itu, "Mum, Dad..." kata Draco tercekat.

Semua terdiam, begitu pun dengan Severus yang menggendong Darrel karena dia tahu Harry tak akan sanggup menggendong anaknya dengan kondisi shock seperti ini.

Draco berusaha meredakan debarnya, "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada suara bergetar. Matanya memandang lurus pada Harry.

"Daddy..." panggil Darrel pada ayahnya.

Harry akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco, dia pasrah pada apa yang terjadi, mungkin memang semua harus terungkap hari ini. Dia mengambil Darrel dari gendongan Severus, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dia melangkah meninggalkan yang lain di belakangnya.

"Harry…" seru Draco.

Narcissa mendekati anaknya dan menyentuh lengannya pelan, "Kami akan menjelaskan ini, Son, ikutlah," kata wanita itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Draco mengikuti langkah Harry dan berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Harry tak bersuara, dia terus berjalan sambil menahan air matanya. Ada rasa cemas dan takut, dia takut jika Draco tak mengakui Darrel, dia takut Darrel tersakiti, dia takut kehilangan Darrel, juga kehilangan Draco, dia takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan apa yang ditahannya tak terbendung lagi, air mata itu mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

"Daddy… kenapa menangis?" tanya Darrel sambil mengusap pipi ayahnya.

Draco tercekat, ada rasa perih mendengar itu, dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Darrel pada ayahnya.

Harry tetap diam, dia tak menjawab.

"Daddy…" panggil Darrel lagi, anak itu tampak ingin ikut menangis karena melihat ayahnya. Dia memandang ke belakang, kearah para orang dewasa yang mengikuti mereka. Draco meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, meminta Darrel untuk berhenti mengganggu ayahnya.

Seakan mengerti anak itu akhirnya diam sambil terus memeluk leher Harry.

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu hening, bahkan desah napas pun tak terdengar. Harry memilih duduk menjauh di tepi jendela, sendiri. Darrel berada dalam pelukan Narcissa. Anak itu berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah dibicarak oleh semua orang.

Draco meremas rambut pirangnya sambil tertunduk, dia mencoba kembali pada memorinya. Malam itu disaat dia dan Harry menyatu dan jarak dengan bulan dimana Darrel lahir, tepat sembilan bulan. Ikatan batinnya saat melihat foto Darrel, rasa sayang yang dirasanya saat melihat senyum anak itu. Dan Draco tercekat saat dia mengingat luka di bagian bawah perut Harry, luka melintang yang cukup panjang. 'Merlin, luka itu karena dia telah melahirkan Darrel?', batin Draco. ada rasa perih, sakit dan terluka saat mengetahui ini. tapi ada rasa bahagia yang dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

Harry memandang raut wajah Draco dari tempat dia duduk, rasa galau memancar kuat dari wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Harry tersenyum miris, "Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya, aku tak memintamu untuk menerima. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau Darrel adalah putraku, anak yang hidup dalam tubuhku tiga tahun yang lalu," desisnya.

Draco berdiri dan mendekati Harry, memandang lurus pada mata hijaunya. Banyak rasa berkecamuk dalam hatinya, "Kau tak pernah mengatakan ini padaku," tuduhnya.

Harry ikut berdiri, "Kau lupa? Kau lupa apa yang kau tertawakan saat terakhir kita bertemu di restoran itu?," desis Harry lagi. "KAU LUPA KALAU KAU DAN KEKASIHMU ITU MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU GILA DAN BODOH KARENA BERKATA PADAMU KALAU AKU HAMIL?" teriak Harry kalap. Dadanya berdebar kencang menahan emosi yang memuncak. Dia ingat bagaimana sakit hatinya saat itu, saat Draco mengenalkan Astoria sebagai tunangannya.

Draco tercekat, dia mengingat cuplikan pembicaraannya dengan Harry saat itu.

"_Kalau aku bilang aku sedang hamil kalian pasti tak percaya kan?"_

"_Kau gila, Potter, mana mungkin itu terjadi, bodoh."_

Draco mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku kira kau bercanda," jawabnya lirih.

Harry mendengus, "Bercanda saja kau mengatakan aku gila dan bodoh, apalagi kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya?" sindir pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kenapa kau tak memaksaku untuk mendengarkan semua dan meyakinkanku?" bantah Draco.

"Dan mengemis padamu kalau kau harus bertanggung jawab pada anakku?" jawab Harry ketus, "Tidak, Draco, Darrel adalah anakku, hanya milikku."

"DIA JUGA ANAKKU, HARRY!" teriak Draco kali ini, dia terkejut oleh kata-katanya sendiri, juga seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar itu, ada rasa yang tak bisa dicernanya, rasa sedih, sakit, dan entah apalagi.

"Brengsek," umpat Draco sambil memukul dinding kayu di depannya. Dia tak bermaksud memaki Harry ataupun Darrel, dia lebih menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mengetahui apapun tentang ini. tapi Harry berpikir lain, Harry berpikir kalau Draco menyesali semua ini dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa hancur.

"Bahkan kau pun tak percaya pada kata-katamu sendiri, Draco," desisnya marah.

"Harry, dengar... aku tak bermaksud bicara seperti itu padamu, aku hanya..."

"Daddy..." panggilan Darrel mengejutkan keduanya. Bocah cilik itu turun dari pangkuan Narcissa dan menghampiri ayahnya. Tangannya terulur pada Harry.

Harry memandang anaknya dan menuruti permintaannya, dia menggendong Darrel dengan perasaan yang begitu terluka, "Yes, Son," jawabnya lirih.

Darrel mengusap pipi ayahnya, "Apakah Daddy marah karena aku nakal?" tanya bocah itu polos, "Maafkan aku, Daddy," katanya penuh penyesalan.

Harry menggeleng, dia tak bisa tersenyum kali ini, hatinya masih terasa sakit.

"Lalu kenapa Daddy berteriak-teriak seperti tadi?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

Harry mendesah, pikirannya begitu kalut.

"Daddy... kenapa Daddy diam saja? Jawab aku," paksa Darrel.

"CUKUP, DARREL, DADDY TIDAK MARAH, OK," jawab Harry keras, dia benar-benar emosi kali ini walau dia tahu kalau dia tak seharusnya membentak Darrel.

Darrel terkejut, tak biasanya dia melihat ayahnya semarah ini, dan diapun terdiam, matanya basah menahan tangis.

"Jangan membentaknya seperti itu, Harry," protes Draco.

Harry semakin kalut mendengar Draco bersikap seolah dia pahlawan di depan anaknya, "Diam kau, Draco, ini bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, karena kau tak ada urusan lagi siaini," usir Harry sambil membawa anaknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Daddy, aku masih ingin bermain bersama uncle Draco," rengek Darrel yang langsung membuat Harry menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, Darrel," jawab Harry tegas.

"Tapi uncle Draco telah menolongku, Daddy," kata Darrel yang mulai terisak, "Daddy, please… jangan suruh uncle Draco pulang."

Jantung Harry berdebar semakin kencang, darah benar-benar naik ke kepalanya.

"Daddy… aku mau uncle Draco," isak Darrel lagi.

"KALAU DADDY BILANG TIDAK BERARTI TIDAK, DARREL, KAU DENGAR DADDY?" bentak Harry lagi.

Kali ini Darrel berantak, dia memukuli ayahnya sambil menangis, "DADDY JAHAT... AKU BENCI DADDY!" teriak Darrel dengan begitu keras. Anak itu terus meronta dan melompat dari gendongan ayahnya.

Harry tersentak, hatinya semakin sakit. Seumur hidup Darrel tak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya, dan kini, disaat semuanya begitu kacau Darrel justru menyempurnakan semuanya. Harry melihat bagaimana anak itu melompat ke dalam pelukan Draco dan menangis di dadanya. Tak ada ungkapan yang lebih sempurna selain kata 'hancur'. Harry merasa semuanya tak ada yang perlu diributkan lagi, dia memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu, menulikan telinganya dari tangis Darrel yang memanggilnya. Menaiki tangga dan berharap bumi segera menelannya, mengunci pintu kamarnya, bersembunyi dari dunia yang telah melumatnya menjadi debu.

**.**

**.**

Draco memeluk Darrel yang masih menangis sambil memanggil ayahnya, "Diamlah, anak manis, jangan terus menangis," bisik Draco sambil mengayun anak itu.

Narcissa yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu menahan tangis, disaat semua telah terungkap justru seperti ini yang terjadi. Dia memaklumi sikap Harry yang kalut, tiga tahun dia menanggung ini seorang diri, tiga tahun dia berjuang demi Darrel. Dia pasti tak siap menghadapi ini, lukanya terlalu besar untuk disembuhkan.

"Daddy jahat, kenapa Daddy tak mengijinkanku bersama uncle?" isak bocah itu.

Dada Draco terasa begitu hangat saat memeluk anak ini, anaknya bersama Harry. 'Merlin, anak ini anakku, darah dagingku, dan aku membiarkannya selama ini. ayah macam apa aku ini?', katanya dalam hati. "Daddy tidak jahat, Darrel. Dia selalu menyayangimu," jawab Draco lembut.

"Tapi Daddy membentakku, uncle," adu anak itu. Entah kenapa dia menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada Draco untuk mendengarnya.

Draco mencium rambut Darrel, "Daddy begitu karena tadi dia sedang sakit, kepalanya pasti pusing sekali dan hatinya panik karena kau menghilang tadi pagi," hiburnya.

"Tapi aku sedih karena Daddy marah padaku," adunya lagi.

Draco mendekap anak itu di dadanya, merasakan kehangatannya, 'Merlin, bagaimana perasaan Harry selama ini? seberapa besar luka yang ditanggungnya karena aku?', rintihnya dalam hati. "Daddy membentakmu karena kau melanggar perintahnya untuk tidak pergi sendirian, bukankah itu wajar?" tanya Draco, dia tak mau terlalu membela anak ini dan menjadikannya besar kepala. Harry lah yang paling menderita diantara semuanya.

Darrel terdiam, dia mencoba meresapi kata-kata Draco.

"Dan coba kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Daddy saat tadi kau menyebutnya jahat? Padahal kau tahu betapa Daddy mengorbankan banyak hal untukmu. Coba kau ingat-ingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan Daddy selama ini untuk membuatmu bahagia, banyak bukan?" tanya Draco lagi.

Darrel mengangguk pelan, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco, "Daddy sedang menangis, aku ingin memeluk Daddy," kata anak itu sambil berlari menaiki tangga.

Draco memandang heran pada anaknya. "Dia bisa merasakan perasaan Harry," jawab Severus yang seolah tahu kebingungan Draco.

Draco mengangguk pelan, lalu dia berdiri dan mengikuti Darrel.

"Son, sebaiknya biarkan Harry sendiri dulu," saran Narcissa pada putranya.

Draco menggeleng, "Kami harus bicara berdua, Mum," jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

Harry duduk di sudut ruangan, mata hijaunya menerawang keluar jendela. Dia mencoba menenangkan hatinya sendiri dan menerima semua yang akan terjadi, bagaimanapun juga Draco memang ayah biologis Darrel.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, dia mendengar langkah kaki Darrel mendekatinya. Anak lelaki itu berdiri di depan Harry, dia berusaha naik ke pangkuan ayahnya.

Harry melihat mata Darrel yang sembab, pipinya masih basah oleh air mata. Merasa tak tega diapun membantu anaknya naik.

Darrel mengusap wajah ayahnya dengan lembut, tak ada air mata disana tapi Darrel tahu kalau hati ayahnyalah yang menangis, "Daddy, maafkan aku," bisik anak itu.

Harry menciumi tangan mungil putranya dengan lembut, "Maafkan Daddy juga, my little prince, daddy sudah membentakmu."

Darrel memeluk leher ayahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu bidang itu, "I love you, Daddy," bisiknya.

Harry tersenyum, "I love you too, Darrel," jawabnya.

Pintu kamar Harry terketuk pelan, Harry menoleh dan mendapati Draco telah berdiri di sana.

"Darrel, bisa uncle bicara berdua saja dengan ayahmu?" tanya Draco sambil menatap lurus mata hijau Harry.

Bocah cilik itu memandang ayahnya, dia menunggu perintah ayahnya karena tak mau membuatnya marah lagi.

"Pergilah bermain dengan Grandma, Son," kata Harry akhirnya, dia merasa kalau dia pun butuh bicara dengan Draco.

**.**

**.**

"Harry," kata Draco begitu dia berdiri di depan pemuda itu.

Harry tak menjawab, dia tetap melemparkan pandangnya ke luar jendela.

Draco melihat luka terpancar jelas di mata hijau itu, hatinya teriris mengingat kalau dialah yang menorehkan luka itu. Sebagai seorang Malfoy dia pantang meminta maaf, tetapi sebagai seorang ayah, sebagai seorang pria terhadap orang yang telah melahirkan anaknya, pantangan itu dilanggarnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dia bersimpuh di kaki Harry, berlutut di depan Harry, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Harry yang melihat hal itu tercekat, seorang Malfoy membuang harga dirinya demi meminta maaf? Dadanya begitu sesak, hatinya terasa begitu sakit, perih kali ini berkali lipat rasanya. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Draco menciumi telapak tangannya, dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di sana. Seorang Malfoy meneteskan air matanya, menangis di depannya, dan saat itu Harry tahu kalau ternyata bukan hanya dia yang terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Harry, maafkan aku," suara Draco bergetar menahan rasa.

Harry terdiam, dia tak merasa menangis tapi entah kenapa butiran itu mengalir di pipinya. Draco yang melihat it kembali tercekat, dia mengusap pipi Harry, membelainya dengan begitu lembt hingga membuat Harry memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang memanja hatinya.

Draco menyesal, dia sungguh menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan segera dia memeluk pemuda itu, mendekapnya begitu erat seakan takut harry kembali terluka. "Maafkan aku, Harry," bisiknya lagi.

Harry pasrah dalam pelukan Draco, dia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua yang terjadi, dia ingin menghentikan semua ini, mengistirahatkan otaknya yang selalu tegang.

Draco berdiri, dia menarik tangan Harry dan mengajaknya duduk di atas tempat tidur. Harry menurut, dia tak peduli lagi akan apa yang akan terjadi, dia hanya ingin melepaskan semua bebannya selama ini. Draco duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan Harry berada dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Draco pelan, "Bagaimana rasanya mengandung Darrel selama sembilan bulan? Sakitkah?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya merasa sedikit tak nyaman," jawabnya lirih.

"Saat dia lahir, bagaimana? Apakah Severus menyakitimu?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry tertawa pelan, dia mencoba mengikuti keinginan Draco. Dia melihat bagaimana menyesalnya Draco tak melewatkan itu bersamanya. "Tidak terasa, dia membiusku. Hanya saja terasa begitu panas saat pengaruh biusnya menghilang."

Draco langsung mengusap bagian bawah perut Harry, "Luka yang panjang, maafkan aku," bisiknya lagi.

Harry memejamkan matanya, usapan Draco membuat tubuhnya begitu tenang, "Aku tak menyesal, Draco. Aku tak menyesal memiliki luka ini. Karena luka ini telah menghadirkan Darrel ke dunia untuk menemaniku," jawab Harry.

Draco mencium rambut Harry, "Maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Draco. Aku sudah tak ingin memikirkan semua ini lagi, aku terlalu lelah," jawab Harry.

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu, karena dia sendiri tak bisa menebak akan masa depan mereka.

Harry terdiam, dia benar-benar lelah untuk berpikir lagi. Draco sudah tahu tentang Darrel, kedua Malfoy senior juga sudah tahu. "Kau bisa menjenguk Darrel kapanpun kau mau, tapi satu yang aku minta... jangan bawa pergi dia dari hidupku, Draco, karena dengan membawanya pergi berarti kau telah merampas hidupku," jawab Harry.

Draco tercekat, bagaimana mungkin Harry berpikir begitu, "Jujur aku juga ingin bersamanya, tak bisakah, Harry?" tanyanya pelan.

Harry terdiam sebentar, "Tidak, Draco, kau telah memiliki Astoria, kau tak melupakan itu kan?" kata Harry.

Draco tersentak, dia teringat pada gadis itu, gadis yang kemarin dengan begitu bersemangatnya mengatur semua perlengkapan pernikahan mereka. Gadis yang dengan tawa cerianya berkata kalau dia begitu bahagia akan segera menjadi istrinya. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum untuknya dan berkata betapa dia mencintai Draco dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Harry menyadari perubahan hati Draco dari detak jantungnya yang mulai tak tenang. Dia menyadari hal ini, ada Astoria diantara mereka, gadis baik yang tak pernah berhenti mencintai ayah dari anaknya itu. Harry memaklumi hal ini, dia juga mencintai Draco, tapi dia memiliki Darrel walau tak bisa bersama dengan pemuda itu, sedangkan Astoria? Dalam hatinya hanya ada Draco, 'Biar aku saja yang mengalah, bersama Darrel aku tak akan bersedih lagi', katanya dalam hati.

"Kau telah memilih hidupmu sejak sebelum kau, atau kita, mengetahui keberadaan Darrel," kata Harry pelan, "Dan aku, aku juga telah memilih hidupku, aku memilih hidup bersama anakku. Kita jalani saja hidup kita masing-masing, Draco."

Draco merasa ada goresan panjang yang melukai dadanya, kenyataan ini membuatnya tak mampu menjawab. Dia tak mungkin menyakiti Astoria, menghancurkan hidupnya yang sudah bergantung sepenuhnya padanya. Tapi dia juga tak ingin kehilangan Harry untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, apalagi sekarang dengan kehadiran Darrel ditengah mereka.

"Aku menyayangi Darrel, Harry," bisik Draco bergetar.

Harry tersenyum getir, ada sesuatu yang berat yang menghimpit dadanya, ya... yang mengikat mereka hanya Darrel. Draco hanya mencintai Darrel saja, bukan dirinya. Dia duduk dan melepaskan dekapan Draco, "Kau bisa bermain dengannya kapanpun kau mau, selama Astoria tak merasa keberatan, Draco. Aku tak akan menyangkal lagi, Darrel juga anakmu."

Draco menggenggam jemari Harry, dalam hati dia menjerit, 'Tak inginkah kau hidup bersamaku, Harry?'. Draco merasa Harry belum bisa memaafkannya, dan itu wajar. 'Daripada dia tersiksa terus bersamaku, mungkin jalan masing-masing lah yang terbaik untuknya', batinnya lagi.

"Kau tak akan melarangku menjenguk Darrel?" tanya Draco lagi memastikan jawaban Harry. Setidaknya dengan begitu hubungan mereka tak terputus sama sekali.

Harry mencoba tersenyum dan membesarkan hatinya, "Tidak, kau bisa menjenguknya kapanpun kau suka," jawabnya.

Draco memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu lembut, "Kalau begitu aku akan tetap menikahi Astoria, Harry," putus pemuda itu.

Harry tersenyum walau hatinya menangis, "Ya, Draco, aku mengerti."

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Yak... sepertinya chap depan selesai deh. Makasih buat semua dukungan dan ripiunya ya #peluk**

**Mmmh... maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas ripiu kalian satu persatu, apalagi membuat chap khusus untuk ripiu, maaf sekali lagi maaf. Saya sebisa mungkin telah berusaha mengapdet cepat fic ini.**

**Untuk Juli, Icci, NH,Ayu, kurok1n, Yuuchan, Celtic, Pucca, Yui-chan, Karu, Hikaru, Dewikira, Rey, Chelly, Fi, Alf, Dhara, Tyas, Kira, Bby, camoparra, Erochimaru, Vii, linaput, Cissy, Love Drarry, hikari, Ribella, Devayu, Kyuu-chan, Ai, zen, Rika,Chiho, Wikkey, Mayu, Liia, Nak mwalezt,Micon, Viezukha dan argh (berharap tak ada yang terlewat), makasih banyak ya #bungkuk2**

**Saya tidak membatasi diri atau menjaga jarak, sungguh #kedip2**

**Yang masih berkenan saya tunggu RnR nya =)**

**Ah iya, fic ini telah saya tamatkan sejak chap 6 publish, jadi jalan ceritanya ga bisa di ganggu gugat ya? Dari chap awal pun saya sudah jelaskan kenapa si Darrel bisa jadi ajaib gitu kan? Maaf kalau tidak berkenan, saya bikinnya puyang lho, sumpah #senyum****. Ah satu lagi, ini ratenya M, Mature, Dewasa =))**

**Yak, saya ngerambling di author notes, maaf...**


	8. Chapter 8

SOULMATES

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M / Mature / Dewasa

Genre : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon. LEMON INSIDE, LEMON, AGAK ASEM ATAU ASEM BANGET MALAH, YANG GA DOYAN ASEM TOLONG JANGAN DIMINUM, OKE!**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Beberapa hari menjelang liburan Natal dan Tahun baru para murid sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk liburan panjang mereka. Harry pun menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa esay para murid karena dia ingin menghabiskan liburannya total bersama Darrel, tanpa terganggu oleh pekerjaan dan sebagainya.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk pelan dan tak lama terbuka menampakkan sosok pemuda yang terus ada dalam hatinya. "Draco, masuklah," katanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekat pada Harry, sejak kejadian kemarin hubungan mereka memang membaik walau masing-masing masih menyimpan rasa luka dalam hati mereka.

"Sibuk?" tanya Draco setelah dia duduk di depan Harry.

"Lumayan," jawabnya tanpa memandang pada guru ramuan di depannya, "Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua sebelum liburan tiba."

"Kan bisa kau bawa pulang dan memeriksanya di rumah," saran Draco.

"Dan membuat Darrel terus mengomel sepanjang hari karena aku bekerja di hadapannya? Tidak, Draco, aku lebih baik berhadapan dengan Dementor daripada menghadapi kemarahan Darrel," jawab Harry.

Draco tertawa, dia selalu senang membicarakan Darrel dengan Harry, rasanya begitu pas dan lengkap, dia merasa disinilah tempatnya yang sebenarnya, bersama Harry dan putra mereka. Tapi semua sudah diputuskan, persiapan pernikahan Draco telah sempurna, dia tak mungkin lagi menarik diri dari Astoria.

Harry pun menyadari itu, dia tak mau memaksa Draco untuk memilih, biarkan dia dengan pilihan pertamanya. Dia juga tak memaksa Draco untuk mengatakan masalah Darrel pada Astoria dan orang lain. Selama Darrel bersamanya dia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

_-Daddy…-_ panggil Darrel.

Harry tersenyum, dia meletakkan pena bulunya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang besar dan empuk, mata hijaunya tepejam.

Draco ikut tersenyum, Darrel pasti sedang memanggil ayahnya. Dia juga bisa mendengar suara bocah cilik itu, tapi tidak semudah Harry..

_-Yes, Darrel,__-_ jawab Harry.

_-Daddy, dengar ya, Grandma Cissy berjanji akan membelikanku banyak hadiah untuk Natal nanti,-_ ceritanya dengan semangat.

Harry mengeluh pelan dan itu membuat Draco mengernyit heran, tapi dia tak mau memutus obrolan Harry dengan anak mereka.

_-Jangan menyusahkan mereka, Darrel, kau kan sedah punya banyak mainan?-_ kata Harry lagi.

Darrel terdiam sebentar, _-Aku tidak meminta, Daddy, mereka sendiri yang bilang begitu. Daddy Draco juga,-_

Harry langsung membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pada Draco.

Draco mengangkat alisnya, sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang dibicarakn dua orang yang berarti baginya itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berdiri, _"Aku ada pekerjaan,"_ katanya pelan sambil menahan senyum.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Draco," desis Harry kesal. Dan mau tak mau akhirnya pemuda itu menuruti perintah Harry.

_-Baiklah, Daddy akan bicara dengan Daddy Draco supaya tidak terus memanjakanmu,-_ kata Harry memutus pembicaraan mereka. Sejak saat itu Harry membiarkan Darrel tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Draco, Draco sendiri yang menginginkan itu, dia tak suka Darrel terus memanggilnya 'Uncle'.

"Aku tidak salah apa-apa kan?" tanya Draco sok polos.

Harry mendesah, dia mengusap leher belakangnya yang terasa kaku, "Kalian jangan membuat Darrel tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Apa yang kalian janjikan untuk hadiah Natalnya?" tanya Harry menyelidik.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Itu wajar kan? Aku hanya ingin di senang."

Harry menautkan tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tahu, sekarang dia begitu bergantung padamu dan kakek neneknya, bagaimana kalau nanti kau tak bisa sering menemuinya lagi?" tanya Harry lirih, jelas saja hal itu juga menjadi beban pikiran Harry. Saat ini mungkin Draco bisa puas bermain dengan anaknya, tapi bagaimana nanti kalau dia sudah menikah? Menikah, kata-kata itu selalu sukses membuat Harry meringis sakit.

Draco terdiam, dia sudah memberi tahu astoria tentang Darrel. Dia masih ingat betapa shocknya gadis itu saat mengetahui hal yang benar-benar tak pernah dibayangkannya. Dia menangis dengan tubuh gemetar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Aku sudah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya, Draco," tanya gadis itu dengan terisak.

Saat itu Draco memeluk Astoria dengan begitu erat, "Kita akan tetap menikah, Asto, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui keberadaan putraku."

Astoria masih terisak, dia membalas pelukan Draco dengan begitu erat seakan takut pemuda itu menghilang dari sisinya, "Aku akan memberikan banyak anak padamu, sayang, agar kau tidak kesepian saat tak melihat Darrel," kata gadis itu. Saat itu dada Draco begitu sesak dan berat, dia ingin membantah Astoria, dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia akan selalu menemui Darrel sesering yang dia bisa, tapi dia tak mampu membuat hati gadis itu lebih sakit dari ini, dan dia memilih diam.

"Dan Harry, apakah kau mencintainya? Tidak mungkin kan, Draco?" tanya Gadis itu lagi.

Dada Draco semakin sakit, apa yang harus dijawabnya? Sedangkan seluruh hatinya telah terisi penuh oleh Harry dan Darrel.

"Jawab aku, sayang, jangan membuatku takut," isak gadis itu.

Draco memandang wajah Astoria yang telah basah oleh air mata, haruskah dia menghancurkan gadis ini lebih dalam lagi? "Itu hanya masa lalu," jawab Draco akhirnya dengan menahan rasa perih yang terus mengiris.

Gadis cantik itu akhirnya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kita majukan saja tanggalnya, setelah Natal saja, bagaimana? Tanggal 27 desember minggu depan, bisa kan?" tanya Astoria memaksa.

Draco tersentak, waktu dua bulan saja sudah membuatnya ingin mundur, ini malah dimajukan sedemikian dekatnya. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini pada Harry?

"Sayang… kau mau kan? Kau mencintaiku kan?" rengek Astoria.

Dengan menelan rasa pahit dan sakit di dadanya Draco pun hanya mampu mengangguk, "Tapi ijinkan aku menghabiskan hari Natal nanti bersama Darrel, bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Astoria terdiam, "Tapi kau tak akan meninggalkan aku kan?"

Draco mencoba tersenyum pada gadis itu, "Tidak," bisiknya, lalu dia kembali memeluk Astoria agar luka di hatinya tak terlihat.

"Draco… Draco…"

Panggilan Harry memecah lamunannya, "Ya?" jawabnya tergagap.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Harry.

Draco menggeleng lemah, "Tidak," jawabnya.

Harry memperhatikan kilau kelabu yang meredup itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry, mencari keteduhan di dalamnya, "Saat Natal nanti… boleh aku menginap di kamar Darrel?"

Harry tercekat, nada suara Draco tampak begitu terluka dan menahan sedih, "Menginap?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Draco mengangguk, "Harry… aku ingin bersama anakku disaat hari terakhirku bebas," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan lirih.

Harry mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan galau, "Tanggal 27 aku akan menikah dengan Astoria," jawabnya bergetar.

Hening, dalam beberapa detik Harry merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke dasar jurang yang begitu dalam, gelap, dingin, dan ngilu di sekujur jiwa dan raganya. Lidahnya tak mampu berucap, semua waktunya seakan berhenti. Dia tahu dan memahami kalau Draco akhirnya memutuskan bersama Astoria, tapi mengingat kalau hanya dalam beberapa hari ke depan dia akan benar-benar kehilangan Draco itu tetap membuatnya tak siap.

Draco melihat luka di mata hijau itu dan dia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ini yang tak dia inginkan, dia tak ingin melihat mata itu terluka lagi, tapi apa yang dia bisa? Hanya luka dan sakit lah yang bisa dia berikan untuk Harry selama ini. "Maaf," bisik Draco penuh penyesalan, andai Harry juga tahu kalau hatinya pun telah hancur dan menjadi kepingan puzzle yang tak beraturan.

Harry tersentak, dia sadar dan berusaha bangkit dari lubang hitam yang baru saja menelannya. Ini memang akan terjadi, dan dia sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisah hidupnya, dan dia harus bisa menerima apa yang telah dia pilih, "Tak perlu meminta maaf, Draco. Semua sudah diputuskan, bukan?" jawabnya pelan.

Mereka kembali terdiam, tak mampu lagi mengucapkan sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mengubah jalan hidup mereka.

"Menginaplah, setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Darrel," kata Harry memecah keheningan.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, jangan katakan apapun, Harry, apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap memiliki aku, aku akan tetap menjadi ayahnya."

Harry termangu, sebenarnya dia pun tak tahu apakah dia akan sanggup mengatakan hal ini pada Darrel. Anak itu begitu menyayangi Draco, jadi apa yang harus dia katakan kalau Darrel merindukan Draco dan ayahnya itu tak bisa bersamanya? Haruskah dia berbohong? Tapi sampai kapan?

**.**

**#**

**.**

Di tempat lain Astoria tengah berbenah bersama Narcissa, mempersiapkan semua untuk hari pernikahannya. Gadis itu terus memutar tubuhnya di depan kaca, mencoba gaun yang satu dengan yang lain, dan dia begitu bahagia dengan gaun-gaun pengantinnya. Dia terus tersenyum dan tertawa menanyakan ini dan itu pada calon ibu mertuanya.

Narcisa tetap tersenyum, dia mencoba untuk menghargai apapun pilihan Draco dan Harry walau dalam hati dia tak tega pada Darrel. Baru saja anak itu bertemu ayahnya dan sekarang harus terpisah lagi. Dia tak berani mencampuri urusan Draco dan Astoria, setelah mereka menikah nanti semua keputusan lepas dari tangannya.

Dia memperhatikan betapa bahagianya wajah gadis itu, senyum manis tak lepas dari bibirnya, sementara Harry? 'Apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu sekarang? Sudahkah Draco memberitahukan berita ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aunty… menurutmu rambut panjangku ini harus ditata seperti apa?" tanya Astoria mengejutkan wanita bermata biru itu.

"Terserah kau, Asto, dibuat seperti apapun akan tampak cantik," jawab ibu Draco itu.

"tapi aku ingin meminta pendapat aunty, ibu dan ayahku juga kakakku agak sulit kalau aku mintai pendapat," rajuk gadis itu.

Narcissa tersenyum, dia benar-benar telah kehilangan moodnya untuk pernikahan Draco, tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat gadis ini bersedih. "Gerai saja, itu akan tampak lebih indah," jawabnya.

Gadis itu tertawa senang, dia terus berkaca dan berkaca. "Aunty, Aunty ingin memiliki cucu perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Astoria.

Narcissa tercekat, dia tahu kalau Astoria telah mengetahui tentang Darrel. Dan pertanyaan ini entah kenapa begitu menusuk untuknya.

"Pasti perempuan kan? Karena Aunty tak memiliki anak perempuan," jawab Astoria sendiri.

Narcissa terdiam, kali ini dia benar-benar tak menjawab. Pertanyaan Astoria seperti sindiran untuknya. Akhirnya dia memilih tersenyum saja, "Sebentar ya, Aunty harus keluar sebentar," elaknya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Pintu putih itu tertutup perlahan, tapi suaranya meninggalkan gema di dada Astoria. Dia tahu kalau semuanya tak sama lagi, Lucius, Narciss dan Draco… mereka bukan lagi Malfoy yang dia kenal. Bukannya dia tak tahu, dia hanya menutup mata akan kesedihan Draco dan penderitaannya.

Dia tahu betapa Draco sangat menyayangi Darrel, bahkan juga Harry. Tapi dia juga tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Dia ingin mencoba bersikap sedikit egois kali ini, mempertahankan Draco untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa yang didapatnya?

Gadis cantik itu menangis dalam diam, dia meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Draco memang tak meninggalkannya, raganya memang bersamanya, tapi hatinya? Astoria tak lagi merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan Draco, tak ada lagi kehangatan dari ciumannya, semua terasa hambar walau Draco tetap bersikap lembut padanya. 'Salahkah kalau aku mempertahankan cinta ini? Tidak bisakah aku kembali memiliki Draco seutuhnya?' rintih batinnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Natal kali ini terasa begitu berbeda untuk Harry, setelah tiga tahun merayakan Natal sendiri bersama Darrel dan Severus, kali ini, pagi ini tepatnya, tepat disaat lonceng Natal bergema di kejauhan, keluarga Malfoy hadir di rumahnya, rumah yang ditempatinya bersama dua orang keluarga barunya. Juga hadir Hermione dan Ron, dua orang sahabatnya yang sempat shock saat Harry menceritakan semua pada mereka, dan kini mereka hadir untuk bertemu Darrel, dan Severus mungkin.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, GRANMA… GRANDPA…" teriak bocah cilik itu sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Darrel, perhatikan langkahmu," kata Harry sambil menggeleng lemah melihat keaktifan putranya.

Anak itu sepertinya tidak mendengar, dia tetap berlari dan memeluk kakek neneknya. Setelah itu tak usah ditanya apa yang dilakukannya, dia langsung menubruk tubuh Draco dengan keras, "DADDY… AKU RINDU PADAMU," teriaknya sambil tertawa karena pelukan dan ciuman Draco yang menghujani wajahnya.

"Daddy juga rindu padamu, little prince," jawab Draco sambil terus menciumi anaknya, dia benar-benar rindu pada anak kecil yang menggemaskan ini.

Hermione dan Ron melongo, mereka benar-benar tak menyangka kalau semua cerita Harry itu benar. Dan anak itu… benar-benar duplikat Draco. mereka seperti melihat sosok Draco kecil, tapi bedanya yang ini tampak begitu aktif dan penuh senyum, sungguh bukan cerminan seorang Malfoy.

"Kau masih harus menyapa dua teman Daddy, Darrel," kata Harry mengingatkan ayah dan anak yang mulai lupa akan sekitarnya itu.

Draco berhenti menggoda anaknya, dia menurunkan Darrel dari gendongannya, "Itu Aunt Hermione dan Uncle Ron, beri salam pada mereka," bisik Draco.

Mata hijau Darrel menatap mereka dengan ramah, "Halo Uncle Ron, Aunt Herm.. Herm…"

Semua tertawa melihat Darrel yang tampak berusaha keras mengingat nama Hermione.

Hermione membungkuk dan menggenggam tangan mungil Darrel, Panggil saja 'Aunt Mione', anak manis," bantunya.

Darrel mengangguk cepat, "Halo, Aunt Mione," katanya dengan lancar kali ini.

Hermione tersenyum manis, dia memeluk anak itu dan mencium pipinya yang bulat kemerahan, "Kau manis sekali, sayang," kata gadis itu.

"Err… Mione, entah kenapa aku cemburu, karena aku seperti melihatmu mencium Draco," kata Ron sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dan ruangan itu kembali ramai oleh tawa.

Harry mengamati semua orang entah dengan perasaan yang bagaimana, kalau senang itu sudah pasti, tapi kalau mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir dia bisa bebas bersama Draco… itu membuatnya benar-benar mati rasa.

Melihat wajah bahagia Darrel saat bercanda bersama Draco, caranya memeluk pemuda itu seolah tak ingin jauh, itu benar-benar membuat hatinya teriris. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada anak itu, sanggupkah dia melihat anaknya yang bersedih? Atau bahkan menangis?

**.**

Canda tawa itu tak berhenti sampai sore tiba, semua berbagi tawa bersama Darrel yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Draco menyadari keberadaan Harry yang sedikit menjauh dari semua, perlahan dia berdiri, membiarkan Darrel bermain bersama Ron dan Hermione juga ibunya.

"Jangan melamun," katanya pelan setelah duduk di samping Harry.

Harry tertawa getir, "Aku tidak melamun, Draco, aku hanya mengawasi kalian," jawabnya.

Draco tahu kegalauan hati Harry, karena diapun merasakan hal yang sama. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih satu tangan Harry dan menautkan jemari mereka. Masing-masing saling mencari kekuatan, masing-masing saling memberi dukungan. Kedua telapak tangan itu bertaut dengan erat, mereka takut jika terpisah maka kehancuranlah yang akan mereka dapatkan. Tapi mereka tahu, saat ini pun mereka telah hancur, hancur oleh diri mereka sendiri.

Hermione dan Narcissa yang melihat itu merasa terenyuh, mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa pada dua pemuda yang begitu mereka sayangi itu. Dengan pernikahan Draco yang sudah di depan mata, mereka sadar kalau hanya keajaiban lah yang bisa mengubah takdir mereka.

Darrel tersenyum melihat kedua ayahnya yang duduk berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan, tapi dia merasa aneh, kenapa ayah-ayahnya tak nampak tersenyum? Darrel mendengar tangisan… dari hati mereka.

Perlahan dia mendekati dua pemuda itu, dua pemuda yang sama-sama tengah melamun, "Daddy…" panggilnya pelan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menahan napas, mereka takut Darrel bersedih dan menangis kalau tahu bagaimana perasaan kedua ayahnya itu.

Harry dan Draco tersentak, mereka melihat pada Darrel yang telah berdiri di depan mereka. Harry melepaskan genggaman tangan Draco dan mengangkat anaknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya, "Yes, Darrel? Kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama Grandma?" tanya Harry dengan berusaha tersenyum.

Darrel memandang ayahnya satu persatu, "Kalian bersedih?" baliknya bertanya.

Draco tertawa pelan, dia mengusap lembut rambut anaknya, "Tidak, siapa bilang?" jawab Draco. Dia memandang Harry, memintanya untuk tak memikirkan apapun saat ini, "Kita jadikan ini Natal terindah," bisiknya, dan Harry mengangguk.

"Tapi kalian tidak tertawa," kata Darrel dengan cemberut.

Draco tersenyum, 'Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan melepaskan anakku, biarpun Astoria akan menjadi istriku, Darrel tetaplah anakku', bisiknya dalam hati, 'Dan Harry, dia akan tetap menjadi jiwaku, selamanya'.

"Daddy…" bentak Darrel kali ini, wajahnya semakin marah.

Harry dan Draco tertawa, "Kau ingin membuat kami tersenyum?" tanya Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Darrel.

Bocah cilik itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu…" Draco melirik Harry dan pemuda berkacamata itu mengerti. Darrel mulai tertawa, dia tahu kebiasaan ayah-ayahnya kalau bercanda, dia mulai meronta dari pelukan Harry. "Kalau begitu… terima serangan Daddy…" seru Draco dan Harry bersamaan, mereka menggelitiki pinggang Darrel yang membuat anak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dimana tawanya menular pada semua orang.

"Lepaskan aku, Daddy… ini geli…" teriaknya.

Draco dan Harry tak melepaskan pelukan mereka, mereka terus menciumi anak lelaki itu, "Tidak, kau harus minta ampun dulu pada kami," jawab Harry yang tubuhnya ditindih oleh Darrel dan Draco.

"Ampun, Daddy…" seru anak itu masih dengan terbahak, air mata sampai keluar dari mata hijaunya.

Tawa dan canda kembali memenuhi ruangan yang kini telah diterangi olah cahaya lampu dan perapian itu. Mereka tidak sadar kalau diluar, ditengah siraman salju yang terus turun, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Dia melihat bagaimana keluarga kecil itu tampak begitu bahagia, dia melihat tawa keluar dengan tulus dari bibir Draco, tawa yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya di depannya, "Ternyata sejak dulu aku tak pernah memilikimu, Draco," bisiknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, Narcissa, Lucius, Ron dan hermione telah pulang, sedangkan Draco menepati janjinya pada Darrel untuk menginap.

Darrel tak ingin tidur berdua dengan Draco saja, dia mengajak ayahnya juga ikut menemaninya, dan jadilah sekarang mereka tidur bertiga di kamar Harry.

"Daddy…" panggil Darrel pelan.

"yes, Darrel," jawab Draco dan Harry bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu tertawa bertiga. Tak ada perasaan yang lebih hangat dan nyaman seperti saat ini. Andai waktu berhenti sekarang dan tak akan pernah berjalan lagi.

"Kau memanggil Daddy yang mana, Son?" tanya Harry. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Darrel dan Draco, begitupun dengan Draco. mereka mengapit putra kesayangan mereka.

Darrel tertawa, "Aku senang kalau semuanya menjawab," kata anak itu.

Draco dan Harry berpandangan, ada rasa nyeri di hati masing-masing.

"Daddy… kata Grandma kalau kita berdoa saat hari Natal tiba maka doa kita akan dikabulkan, benarkah?" tanya Darrel.

Draco mencium tangan mungil itu, menggenggamnya bersama Harry, "Mungkin begitu," jawab Draco. "Kau sudah berdoa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Darrel menggeleng, "Hari ini belum, Daddy," jawabnya.

Draco tersenyum, "Ayo kita berdoa bersama, kau yang pimpin ya?" kata Draco lagi, dan bocah itu mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga duduk, tiga pasang tangan bertautan di depan dada mereka.

Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat, mata mereka terpejam saat Darrel memulai doanya. "Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberiku dua orang ayah yang begitu menyayangiku, juga dua orang kakek dan satu orang nenek yang baik. Aku menyayangi mereka, Tuhan, dan kumohon jangan pernah pisahkan kami lagi, amin."

Draco dan Harry tetap memejamkan mata, membiarkan butiran bening mengalir pelan membasahi tangan Darrel.

"Kenapa Daddy menangis?" tanya Darrel pada keduanya.

Draco membuka matanya dan menatap manik emeral Darrel, "Karena kami bahagia, little prince. Kami begitu bahagia memilikimu di dalam hidup kami."

Harry tak menjawab, dia takut kalau air mata akan semakin deras membanjiri pipinya.

"I love you, Daddy Draco, Daddy Harry," bisik Darrel.

Draco merebahkan tubuh anaknya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya sampai anak itu tertidur pulas. Setelah itu tak ada yang bersuara, walaupun Harry dan Draco tak dapat memejamkan mata, mereka sama-sama diam, menikmati waktu berharga ini dalam hening.

**.**

**.**

Mentari masih enggan bersinar, gelapnya malam seakan malas beranjak dari bumi.

Draco merapikan bajunya, dia harus pergi sekarang, kembali pada Astoria seperti janjinya. Harry berdiri menghadap jendela, mata hijaunya menembus gelapnya hutan yang membentang di depannya. Melalui ekor matanya dia bisa melihat kalau Draco menghampiri Darrel yang tengah tertidur, mencium keningnya untuk beberapa saat. "I love you, Son," bisik Draco. lalu pemuda itu berdiri dan menghampiri Harry.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya pelan.

Harry memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Draco, "Ya," jawabnya lirih. "Aku tak akan datang pada pernikahanmu, jadi… berbahagialah."

Draco mengusap wajah Harry, memandang mata hijaunya lurus seakan ingin mematri kilau itu dalam benaknya. Tak ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaan mereka kali ini, mereka sudah mengerti dan mencoba untuk berbesar hati.

"Harry… untuk saat ini, tolong dengarkan aku," kata Draco. dia memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu lembut, menyandarkan pipinya pada rambut hitam Harry. "Dengar, malam itu, disaat kita bersama, itu bukan permainan, Harry. Malam itu aku sungguh-sungguh menginginkanmu. Saat aku terbangun dan tak melihatmu di sampingku, aku merasa begitu sakit, ada yang hilang dalam diriku. Dan saat kau benar-benar menghilang dari hidupku, aku merasa kosong," bisik Draco.

Harry terdiam, jantungnya berdebar kencang, tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Saat aku bertemu kembali denganmu, hingga saat ini, saat aku memelukmu kali ini, ada satu rasa yang aku yakin tak pernah hilang dari hatiku, sejak dulu," sambung Draco. dia menegakkan kepalanya dan menangkup wajah Harry, "Dengarkan aku… aku mencintaimu, Harry," bisik Draco sebelum dia mencium dalam bibir Harry, memagutnya penuh seakan ingin menghisap semua rasa. Draco memeluk tubuh Harry dengan begitu eratnya, menghapus jarak yang ada. Bibir mereka terus bertaut, menikmati rasa takut dan sakit yang kini tengah menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau dan Darrel adalah sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku," bisik Draco lagi setelah bibir mereka terpisah. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Harry yang menatap kosong di depannya, "Maafkan aku," kata Draco lagi sebelum dia pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Harry terduduk lemas, "Semua sudah terlambat, Draco."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Setelah mengambil napas panjang Draco membuka pintu Manornya. "Halo, sayang… kau sudah pulang?" sambut Astoria dengan wajah bahagia. Draco membalas ciuman Astoria dengan selembut yang dia bisa, tak ada rasa, begitu berbeda saat dia mencium Harry tadi.

"Ya, apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya saat melihat seluruh keluarga telah berkumpul di sana, termasuk kedua orang tua gadis ini beserta kakaknya yang dulu adalah teman seasramanya di Hogwarts.

"Tidak, Mum dan Dad baru saja datang," jawab Astoria.

Mereka duduk berdua di sofa panjang di hadapan keluarga mereka. "Kau tahu, persiapan untuk besok sudah selesai semua," lapor gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Draco tercekat, Ya, besok. Besok adalah waktu dimana dia harus melepaskan segalanya, termasuk rasa cintanya pada Harry.

"Sayang… kau melamun lagi," rajuk Astoria.

Narcissa dan Lucius berusaha bersikap wajar, mereka tahu, sangat tahu betapa galaunya hati Draco saat ini.

Draco memandang kedua orang tuanya, dan dia mencoba tersenyum pada Astoria, "Maaf, aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawabnya.

Astoria berdiri, dia memamerkan buket bunga putih yang begitu cantik, "Lihat ini, kau suka tidak?" tanyanya pada Draco.

Draco memandang bunga itu, bunga yang begitu indah, tapi entah kenapa sama sekali tak menarik di matanya. "Bagus," jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau ini?" tanya Astoria memamerkan sepasang sepatu putinya yang terbuat dari bahan mahal.

Draco mengangguk, "Bagus," jawabnya lagi.

"Kau tidak bohong?" tanya gadis itu.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" jawab Draco lagi.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku," kata gadis itu mengejutkan seisi ruangan.

Draco berdecak, "Asto, aku sering mengatakan itu padamu kan?" jawabnya.

Astoria meletakkan bunga dan sepatunya, "Aku ingin kau katakan sekali lagi padaku, di depan semua orang," paksa gadis itu.

Draco berdiri dan menghampiri calon istrinya, "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Mata Astoria mulai berkaca-kaca, "Katakan padaku, Draco, kumohon," bisiknya.

Drao tak mengerti, dia bingung melihat sikap gadis itu. "Baiklah," jawab Draco, "Aku mencintaimu."

Astoria tersenyum tipis, "Sekarang cium aku," pintanya lagi.

"Asto, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Draco semakin tak mengerti.

"Begitu sulitkah untukmu mengabulkan itu? Cium aku," paksa gadis itu lagi. para orang tua saling berpandangan bingung.

Dengan kesal Draco meraih lengan gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya singkat, "Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Draco.

"Katakan kalau kau bahagia," tekan Astoria kali ini.

Draco menatap mata gadis itu dan mengusap wajahnya pelan, "Ya, aku bahagia," jawab Draco lirih.

Astoria menggelang, "Kau bohong."

Draco tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bohong, Draco. mau sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongi aku?" kata gadis itu yang mulai terisak.

Draco semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir aku buta? Kau pikir aku tak melihat perubahanmu semenjak dia kembali hadir dalam hidupmu? Apalagi semenjak kau tahu ada kehidupan lain diantara kalian?" tanya Astoria.

Draco tak menjawab, dia terdiam.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku disaat aku harus menyiapkan ini sendiri? Aku bahagia sendiri, aku bersemangat sendiri, padahal kau mungkin tak memikirkan ini sedikitpun," isak gadis itu lagi.

"Asto, hentikan. Besok kita akan menikah, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Draco berusaha menyimpan perasaannya yang entah seperti apa.

"Menikah?" dengus gadis itu, "Mana mungkin aku bisa menikahi mayat hidup."

Semua tersentak mendengar perkataan Astoria yang biasanya lembut itu, "Asto, apa maksudmu?" tanya ibunya.

Astoria menggeleng, dia menepis tangan ibunya yang berusaha menangkannya. Dia menghampiri Draco yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Dengan gemetar dia memegang lengan pemuda itu. "Aku tak bisa menikahi, Draco, Mum. Aku tak mau hanya menerima raganya, sementara hatinya berada di tempat lain, aku tidak mau, itu menyakitkan."

Draco mengusap wajahnya, dadanya bergemuruh. Astoria mengetahui perasaannya pada Harry dan Darre, dan jujur dia memang tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Tapi menyakiti gadis ini juga tak ada dalam rencananya.

"Asto, dengarkan aku…"

"Tidak, Draco… aku tak mau mendengar kebohongan lagi. tiga tahun kita bersama, apakah kau ingat kapan kau tertawa bahagia saat bersamaku?" tanya Astoria.

Draco tak menjawab.

"Kau tak ingat, karena kau memang tak pernah melakukan itu. Aku melihatmu kemarin, Draco, aku melihatmu tertawa bahagia bersama mereka. Aku melihat bagaimana wajahmu tampak hidup dan bersinar, pernahkah kau tunjukkan itu di depanku? Tidak, kan?" isak Astoria lagi.

"Astoria, hentikan bicaramu, jangan merusak hari indahmu," kata sang ibu.

Astoria menggeleng, "Lupakan hari esok, Mum, karena tak akan ada lagi pernikahan," jawabnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak sang ayah.

Astoria kembali menggeleng, "Yang aku inginkan adalah Draco seutuhnya, Dad, bukan hanya raganya. Aku akan ceritakan nanti, tapi saat ini tolong hargai keputusanku," potong Astoria saat melihat ayahnya hendak membantah.

Draco membeku, dia ingat bagaimana besar cinta gadis ini padanya, dan ini juga menyakitinya. Dia menyesal harus menerima Astoria dulu, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini gadis di depannya ini tak akan kehilangan senyum cerianya.

Astoria memeluk dada Draco, menangis pelan di sana, "Untuk kali ini jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Draco. aku ikhlas, kembalilah pada mereka, merekalah yang lebih membutuhkanmu dibandingkan aku," bisik Astoria.

Draco mengusap bahu gadis itu, "Ini keputusanku, Astoria, kita akan tetap menikah," jawab Draco bergetar.

Astoria kembali menggeleng, "Ini juga keputusanku, aku tak ingin menikah denganmu, aku tak ingin berbahagia sendiri sementara banyak yang tersakiti," jawabnya lagi.

Draco terdiam, semua terdiam, sementara Narcissa menangis dalam pelukan Lucius.

"Asto…"

"Berbahagialah, Draco, karena dengan begitu aku juga akan bahagia," bisik Astoria lagi. "Kali ini katakan satu hal yang paling jujur padaku, yang datang dari hatimu sendiri."

Draco memeluk gadis itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut panjangnya yang indah, "Aku menyayangimu, Asto," bisik Draco, dan itu murni keluar dari hatinya. rasa sayang yang memang ada untuk astoria, dan itu bukan cinta.

Astoria menengadahkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas pipi Draco, "Thanks," jawabnya.

"Asto, Dad harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana ini kalian batalkan sedangkan semua telah selesai diatur?" kata Mr. Greengrass marah.

"Ini masalah anak-anak kita, biar mereka yang putuskan sendiri," kata Lucius datar.

Ayah Astoria tak bisa menjawab, "Dad, sebaiknya kita pulang, aku akan jelaskan semua di rumah," jawab Astoria sambil memeluk lengan ayahnya.

Melihat anak gadisnya yanng tersenyum bahagia pria itupun luluh dan mengikuti keinginannya. Setelah Astoria mencium Lucius dan Narcissa mereka pun pergi dan menghilang di dalam perapian.

Ruangan itu kembali hening, Draco masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

_-DADDY…-_ tiba-tiba teriakan suara Darrel terdengar di dalam kepala Draco dan sangat mengejutkannya.

_-DADDY… JAWAB AKU…-_ teriak suara itu lagi. suara itu terdengar panik dan takut, Darrel menangis dengan begitu keras.

Draco memegang kepalanya, dia melangkah mundur dan terduduk di sofa. Kenapa anaknya berteriak? Kenapa anaknya menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Jantung Draco berdegup kencang.

"Ada apa, Son?" tanya narcissa cemas, "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada cucuku?"

Draco menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, Mum. Darrel berteriak dan dia menangis," jawab Draco.

"Coba kau jawab dia," perintah Lucius sambil berusaha menenangkan Narcissa.

_-Darrel… ini Daddy Draco, kenapa kau berteriak__, Son?- _tanya Draco yang berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada anaknya.

"_DADDY… DADDY HARRY PERGI…-_ jawab Darrel masih dengan menangis.

Draco tersentak, -_Pergi? Apa maksudmu, Darrel?-_ tanya Draco lagi.

"_Daddy Harry pergi… Daddy pergi tanpa bilang apapun padaku, seperti Daddy Draco. aku takut Daddy… jangan pergi,- _isak anak itu.

Hati Draco terasa perih mendengar kata-kata anaknya, apa yang terjadi pada Harry? Kemana dia pergi? Tanyanya dalam hati. _–Darrel… berhentilah menangis, Daddy akan cari kemana Daddy Harry pergi,-_ jawab Draco menenangkan.

Suara isak itu masih terdengar, _-Apakah kalian akan pulang?-_ tanya anak itu lagi.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu Manor terbuka dengan keras, dada Draco menghangat melihat siapa yang datang, dia berdiri dan menjawab anaknya, _-Ya, little prince, kami akan pulang, dan memelukmu.-_

Harry memandang lurus pada Draco, dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco bisa melihat mata Harry yang sembab. Tubuh pemuda berkacamata itu penuh dengan salju di rambut dan pundaknya. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya yang biasanya merah tampak sedikit membiru karena dinginnya salju di luar sana.

Harry semakin mendekat pada Draco, dadanya berdebar kencang. Saat Draco menutup pintu kamarnya tadi pagi Harry merasa dunianya hancur, hidupnya seakan berakhir. Dia mencintai pemuda itu dan Draco pun mencintainya. Walaupun tak bisa bersama Harry hanya berharap dia tidak terlambat untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada pemuda itu, pada dirinya sendiri, betapa Draco memiliki arti penting baginya juga Darrel, anak mereka. Saat itu juga dia berlari menyusul Draco, tak menghiraukan teriakan Darrel yang terbangun karena terkejut oleh pintu yang terbanting. Dia terus berlari mengambil sapu terbangnya dan menembus butiran salju yang masih turun dengan deras tanpa memakai jubahnya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Draco dan mengatakan semuanya.

Narcissa menarik Lucius, mereka tersenyum dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu seakan tak ingin mengganggu kedua pemuda yang sangat mereka cintai itu.

Harry berdiri di tengah ruangan, jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang melihat Draco yang memandangnya. Dia tak peduli, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan apa yang belum terucap selama ini, dia hanya ingin Draco juga tahu bagaimana perasaan yang dia pendam. Dia akan menerima apapun yang terjadi, walau sakit sekalipun akan dia terima.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Draco dengan melangkah perlahan mendekati pemuda itu, jantungnya sama berdebarnya dengan Harry.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarku juga, Draco," jawab Harry lirih.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry yang terasa begitu dingin, "Katakan," perintah Draco pelan.

Harry menarik napas panjang, meredakan debar jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Dia membalas genggaman tangan Draco, "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lirih.

Draco tersenyum, tak ada yang mampu membuatnya begini bahagia selain Harry, "Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Draco di telinga Harry, tangannya membelai pinggang Harry dengan lembut.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Harry hanya bisa menelan ludah dan meremang.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Draco lagi, kali ini dia menggoda telinga Harry dengan napasnya yang hangat.

Harry memejamkan matanya, memantapkan hatinya, "Aku ingin kau kembali padaku… dan Darrel," jawab Harry bergetar.

Draco memeluk erat pemuda itu, tertawa pelan di bahunya yang dingin karena salju, "Aku kabulkan, Harry," jawab Draco cepat.

Harry tercekat, "Apa maksudmu? Ka-kau akan menikah besok dan kau…"

Draco membekap mulut Harry dengan ciuman, kali ini tak ada rasa perih, kali ini tak terasa sesak, kali ini semuanya sempurna. "Kita akan bersama, Harry, selamanya menjaga anak kita, keluarga kecil kita," bisik Draco dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

Harry memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, tangannya gemetar, benarkah ini terjadi? Benarkah Draco akan kembali padanya?

Draco tahu keraguan Harry, dia menarik tangan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa, menceritakan semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Hening… bahkan Harry pun takut berkata-kata. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi ini. "Aku merasa bersalah pada Astoria," bisiknya.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry, "Begitu pun denganku. Tapi sebaiknya begini daripada aku harus berbohong pada semua orang."

Harry melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Draco, "Berarti doa Darrel terkabul," katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Mendengar kata Darrel mereka sama-sama terlonjak, saling berpandangan dan sedikit panik.

"Segeralah pulang, atau cucuku akan menghukum kalian," kata Narcissa dari belakang mereka.

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali mereka langsung berlari dan berlomba terbang secepat mungkin di bawah siraman salju. Tak ada rasa dingin, semua terasa begitu hangat saat bibir-bibir mereka saling melontarkan tawa.

**.**

**.**

Dengan perlahan mereka mendekati Darrel yang tengah bermain bersama Kreacher dengan membuat boneka salju, dua buah boneka salju yang masing-masing memiliki tanduk di kepalanya. Bocah itu melihat kedua ayahnya datang, tapi dia tak berlari menyambut mereka seperti biasa. Bocah cilik itu menuliskan sesuatu pada boneka saljunya sambil terus cemberut. Syal putihnya yang tebal, yang bercorak sama dengan sarung tangannya, dan baju dinginnya yang berwarna merah dan Hijau itu membuatnya semakin tampak begitu menggemaskan.

Draco menautkan jarinya dengan jari Harry, mereka berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat wajah bocah yang tetap cemberut itu. Dia tak menangis lagi, karena dia pasti sudah tahu kalau Daddy-nya tak bersedih lagi, bahkan terlalu bahagia.

"Darrel, Daddy pulang," sapa Draco.

Anak lelaki itu memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan galak lalu membuang muka dan melangkah meninggalkan Harry dan Draco. Kedua ayah itu mulai bingung, dan mereka semakin bingung saat melihat pundak Darrel bergetar dari belakang. Tidak, anak itu tidak menangis, dia tertawa, tapi apa yang ditertawakannya?

Harry melihat pada dua boneka salju yang bertanduk itu, dan dia hampir saja tersedak. Dia menyentuh bahu Draco, meminta kekasihnya untuk melihat hasil perbuatan anak mereka. Draco menoleh, mulutnya ternganga lalu kepalanya menggeleng dan berkacak pinggang, ada tulisan nama mereka pada dua boneka salju yang mirip monster itu, masing-masing bertuliskan 'Daddy Draco' dan 'Daddy Harry'.

"DARREL…" panggil mereka bersamaan.

Bocah cilik itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kedua ayahnya yang berkacak pinggang di sebelah boneka salju buatannya. Dia terkikik geli dan segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tapi tebalnya salju membuat langkah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu merah itu menjadi berat, membuatnya terjatuh berkali-kali, "GRANDPA… TOLONG AKU," teriaknya sambil tertawa.

Draco dan Harry tak bisa lagi menahan rasa gemas mereka, dengan segera mereka mengejar Darrel dan menangkapnya. Tak peduli akan dinginnya salju, mereka berguling sambil terus menciumi anak lelaki mereka yang tertawa geli. Sementara Severus hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menyaksikan kekonyolan mereka, ya… Severus kali ini benar-benar tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini mereka rayakan dengan mengumpulkan orang-orang terdekat, hanya Narcissa, Lucius, Hermione, Ron dan Minerva. Kenapa Minerva? Karena mereka ingin menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang kepala sekolah, serta mengganti nama Darrel Potter menjadi Darrel Potter-Malfoy.

"Ini sungguh mengejutkan, Harry. Jadi inikah alasanmu tak mau menceritakan tentang siapa ibu dari anak ini?" tanya Minerva.

Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ya, ini alasannya, karena akulah yang melahirkannya," jawabnya.

Minerva mengangguk mengerti, "Tak kusangka peri legendaris itu kembali dan memberikan keajaibannya padamu."

"Peri itu juga yang mempertemukanku dengan anakku," jawab Draco, "Darrel bilang malam saat dia hilang itu dia diajak para peri untuk menemui seseorang di tengah hutan, lalu meninggalkannya di sana."

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kata kalian mereka tinggal di hutan terlarang," tanya Harry.

"Tempat tinggalnya memang di hutan terlarang, tapi mereka peri hutan, my Son, mereka bisa muncul di hutan manapun," jawab Lucius.

"Para peri memang selalu suka mencampuri urusan manusia, dan itu terjadi padamu dan Darrel," kata Severus kali ini.

"Berarti mereka bisa saja terus mengganggu anakku?" tanya Draco lagi.

Narcissa menggeleng, "Mereka hanya suka ikut campur, bukan mengganggu, Son."

"Berarti aku boleh bermain bersama mereka, Grandma?" tanya Darrel yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan para orang dewasa.

"TIDAK..." jawab mereka serempak, dan Darrel hanya bisa cemberut.

Hermione meraih anak itu dan memangkunya, "Jangan lakukan itu, anak manis, kau tidak boleh mengikuti ajakan mereka lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Daddy-Daddymu, ok."

Darrel memandang kedua ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengancam, "Ok, Aunty," jawab anak itu akhirnya.

"Baiklah, malam semakin larut dan kami harus pulang," kata Hermione, "Bolehkah kami tetap mengunjungi Darrel disini disaat Harry dan Draco berada di Hogwarts, Sir?" tanyanya pada Severus.

Mantan guru ramuan itu mengangguk, "Tak apa, toh tempat ini bukan menjadi rahasia lagi sekarang," jawabnya melirik Harry yang memberikan sebuah cengiran padanya.

"Aku juga ingin Darrel sekali waktu menginap di Manor, Sev, bagaimana?" tanya Narcissa penuh harap.

Severus tak menjawab, mereka memang kakek dan neneknya, tapi waktu tiga tahun bersama Harry dan Darrel membuatnya terikat utuh pada dua orang itu.

"Dia juga bisa menginap di Hogwarts saat akhir pekan, itu tak masalah," kata Minerva.

Severus tetap diam, sedangkan Harry juga Draco berusaha menahan tawa, bisa juga pria dingin itu merasa kesepian membayangkan tak ada Darrel di dekatnya.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, kalau sekarang aku yakin Sev akan pusing duluan membayangkan apa yang belum terjadi," tengah lucius yang mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kunci jendelamu, Son, dan berjanjilah kalau kau tak akan menghilang malam ini," kata Draco saat mengantar anaknya tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Darrel tertawa pelan, dia melompat ke kasurnya dan menyamankan dirinya dalam balutan selimut bulu yang tebal, "Ok, Daddy," jawabnya, "Dan Daddy juga harus berjanji kalau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi saat aku bangun nanti."

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup kening putranya, "Kali ini Daddy berjanji, Darrel, akan terus bersamamu dan Daddy Harry selamanya."

Merasa puas dengan jawaban ayahnya, anak itu pun memejamkan matanya setelah mengatakan selamat malam.

**.**

**.**

Saat Draco masuk, Harry telah berganti piyama, "Dia sudah tidur?" tanyanya pada Draco yang tengah mengunci pintu. Entah kenapa dia berdebar membayangkan Draco akan ada di sampingnya malam ini.

"Tadi dia sudah memejamkan matanya, dan kuharap dia benar-benar tidur," jawab Draco sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan saat Draco memeluk pinggangnya dan menyusupkan wajahnya di leher Harry. Tubuhnya memanas dan meremang saat Draco mengecupi bahunya, "Yakin kalau dia tak menipumu, Draco?" desah Harry saat ciuman Draco beralih ke lehernya.

"Entahlah, kita lihat siapa yang lebih pintar," jawab Draco sambil terus mencumbu lekuk leher Harry dan membelai pinggang pemuda itu setelah tangannya berhasil membuka kembali piyama Harry.

Tubuh Harry gemetar, sentuhan Draco masih sama seperti dulu, begitu panas dan lembut. Dia diam saja saat Draco membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia bisa melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu merapalkan mantera peredam pada kamar mereka.

Kilau emerald dan kelabu saling bertatapan, tak ada lagi gurat luka tampak disana, keduanya tampak begitu bersih dan cemerlang.

Draco merendahkan wajahnya, menggoda bibir Harry dengan hanya menggeserkan bibirnya disana, tidak mencium dan itu cukup membuat Harry kesal, "Draco, please."

"Please What, my love?" bisik Draco tepat di depan bibir pemuda itu.

Dada Harry berdebar karena tangan Draco terus memanja tubuhnya, membelai dadanya yang terbuka. Dan dia tersengal saat tangan itu menyentuh satu titik disana, "Kiss me," desah Harry pelan.

Draco tersenyum, dia terus menggoda bibir merah itu, bahkan kali ini dengan sengaja dia menjilat sedikit bibir bawahnya yang terbuka, dan itu cukup membuat Harry mengerang. Draco menundukkan kepalanya, tapi tidak mencium Harry, dia menjelajah dada Harry dengan ciuman-ciuman yang meninggalkan jejak panas di sana. Dan dia bisa merasakan kekasihnya tersentak saat dia mencium titik yang tadi dimanja oleh jemarinya.

"Draco," erang Harry, tubuhnya benar-benar memanas dan dia hanya bisa bergerak gelisah saat ciuman Draco terus turun menuju perutnya.

Draco memandang luka yang tampak jelas di bawah perut Harry, kali ini bukan rasa sakit yang dirasanya, tapi rasa haru yang begitu menyesak. Dengan lembut dia mencium luka itu, "Terima kasih, Harry, karena telah membiarkan Darrel hidup dalam tubuhmu," bisik Draco.

Harry tersenyum, pikirannya bercabang antara kata-kata Draco dan tangan pemuda itu yang telah berhasil menghilangkan seluruh penutup tubuhnya dan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mendesah saat Draco kembali menciumi luka itu, "Kalian adalah hidupku," jawab Harry, dan dia mengerang keras saat Draco meraup pusat panas tubuhnya dengan bibirnya, memanjanya dengan begitu lembut. Tubuhnya melengkung bagai busur dan dia meremas seprei putih tempat tidurnya dengan kencang saat bibir Draco membuatnya meledak saat itu juga. Napasnya tersengal dan Peluh membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

Draco tersenyum, dia menaikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya menghadap wajah Harry yang telah memerah. Dengan lembut dia mengusap rambut hitam itu, memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Harry. "Dulu dan selamanya… kau adalah milikku, Harry," bisik Draco.

Harry menggigit bibirnya dan mencengkeram pundak Draco saat pemuda itu memasuki tubuhnya perlahan, terasa begitu perih dan sakit, rasa panas seperti terbakar menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata hijaunya yang indah.

Draco mencium butiran bening itu, membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Harry, dan membuat Harry kembali tenang setelah mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan Draco di dalamnya.

Draco mencium bibir yang tampak memerah itu, mencecap rasa manisnya dan menikmati teksturnya yang hangat dan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Draco pelan sambil mulai bergerak, membawa Harry ke dunia yang hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Harry tak ingin memejamkan matanya walau kenikmatan tengah menggulungnya, dia ingin melihat kekasihnya, menikmati kebersamaan ini berdua. Kedua mata saling memandang, kedua tangan saling bertautan, dan dua tubuh menyatu dengan sempurna, menari dalam sebuah gerakan erotis yang terus memanas dan bergejolak. Desah napas yang memburu menjadi musik pengiring, debar jantung yang semakin kencang membawa mereka melambung tinggi menuju dunia abstrak yang penuh warna. Peluh semakin membanjiri wajah dan tubuh mereka, erangan terdengar dari bibir keduanya saat gairah semakin memuncak, cengkeraman semakin erat saat hasrat nyaris tak tertahan, dan teriakan nama kekasih masing-masing terlontar disaat semuanya membias putih bersih tanpa noda. Mereka meledak dan membaur bersamaan dalam satu dekapan yang tak bercelah.

**.**

**.**

Draco menciumi pundak Harry yang masih basah oleh keringat, memeluknya erat dan terus mengusap punggungnya yang lembab. Getaran tubuh mereka telah mereda berganti rasa nyaman yang hangat.

"Kuharap aku tetap melihatmu di sini saat aku terbangun nanti, Harry," bisik Draco.

Harry tertawa pelan, dia semakin menyusupkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Draco, "Ya, aku berjanji," jawabnya, "Dan maafkan aku untuk malam itu."

Draco mencium rambut hitam kekasihnya, "Lupakan, kita punya sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus kita pikirkan selain masa lalu."

Harry mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya dalam buaian Draco.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terketuk, "Daddy... buka pintunya," kata sebuah suara kecil.

Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan, Harry tertawa pelan, "Kau kalah pintar darinya, Draco," bisik pemuda itu.

Draco berdecak sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry, "Dasar monster kecil, apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia tumbuh sepintar itu?" tanya Draco yang langsung membereskan semua kekacauan ini dengan tongkat sihirnya, termasuk tubuh telanjang mereka.

Harry tak menjawab, dia hanya tertawa saat ketukan itu semakin keras.

Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi untuk membuka pintu, tak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat anak mereka melesat masuk dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur lalu segera menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Harry.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Harry.

Darrel menatap ayahnya, "Karena aku ingin tidur lagi bersama Daddy dan Daddy Draco," jawabnya enteng.

Draco menggaruk kepalanya mendengar jawaban Darrel yang seenaknya sendiri itu, "Bagaimana kalau kamarmu ditempati peri gara-gara tak kau tempati?" tanya Draco.

Darrel mengangkat bahunya, "Biar saja, yang penting aku bisa tidur bersama Daddy," jawabnya lagi dan membuat Draco tertawa.

Harry mengeluh, "Sifat egoismu mulai menurun padanya, Draco."

Draco kembali tertawa, dia berbaring di samping anaknya dan memeluknya bersama Harry, tangan mereka bertautan diatas dada Darrel, benar-benar sempurna.

"Daddy… kemarin Tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku, apa kali ini juga Dia juga akan mengabulkan doaku?" tanya Darrel.

"Kau berdoa apa?" tanya Harry pelan.

Darrel terdiam sebentar, "Sebentar lagi Daddy dan Daddy Draco akan kembali bekerja, dan aku sendirian lagi, jadi aku berdoa pada Tuhan supaya Dia memberiku teman bermain yang baru," jawabnya.

Harry tersedak, mata hijaunya memandang Draco yang tersenyum penuh arti, "Apa maksudmu, little prince?" tanya Draco tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Harry.

"Aku meminta seorang adik pada Tuhan, apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkan doaku?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Harry melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Draco dan menutup wajahnya yang memucat, dia mengeluh pelan. Sementara Draco tertawa, "Daddy berharap doamu terkabul, Son. Bagaimana kalau aku dan Daddy Harry juga ikut berdoa? Siapa tahu doa itu akan cepat terkabul kalau yang meminta semakin banyak," goda Draco pada Harry.

Darrel berteriak senang, "Iya, Daddy… Daddy Harry juga berdoa ya… ya… ya…" paksa Darrel.

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi mereka, "Diamlah kalian, berhenti menyerangku," gerutu Harry.

Tapi kedua makhluk itu tetap berisik dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, dia tertawa saat Darrel dan Draco memeluknya bersamaan, benar-benar kehidupan yang sempurna, "Terima kasih, Tuhan, aku tak berani meminta lebih lagi padamu, karena yang Kau berikan saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku hanya ingin yang Terbaik untuk kami semua," doa Harry dalam hati.

Malam semakin larut, dan dekapan mereka tak juga terlepas, bertiga, bersatu, selamanya.

**END**

**a/n.**

**Dan tamatlah akhirnya cerita ini, leganyaaaa... tapi aku belum puas ma Darrel #peluk2Darrel. Ah iya, gambar Darrel yg aku pakai sbg pp di facebook dan ava di twitter sengaja aku sesuaikan dengan bagian akhir cerita ini =))**

**Mungkin nanti sesekali aku akan membuat kumpulan oneshot yang menceritakan tentang keluarga ini, aku masukkan dalam chapter2 depan, tapi nanti lho, nanti... #plak**

**Aaaah ucapan terima kasih tak terhingga buat semuanya,**** semuanya deh pokoknya, bingung mau nyebutin satu persatu. Pokoknya makasih banyak dah dukung fic ini sampe selesai #bighug. Buat kritik dan sarannya juga makasih ya. Buat semua anggota Group Drarry Indonesia tercinta di FB juga makasih XDD**


	9. Chapter 9

SOULMATES

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Family / Romance

**Warning : SLASH,**** MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan berharap ada konflik berat di sini ya, lagi males mikir #plak**

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Darrel, hentikan itu," kata Draco sambil terus memeriksa essay para muridnya.

Darrel seakan tak mendengar, dia terus terbang mengelilingi ruangan dengan sapu terbang kecilnya sambil tertawa senang bersama Kreacher yang berlari-lari mengejarnya., "Kejar aku, Kreacher, cepat!" serunya.

Akhir pekan ini Draco menyempatkan diri untuk pulang menjenguk putra semata wayangnya itu di Manor. Severus sedang ada keperluan di luar kota dan Harry belum bisa pulang karena kesibukannya di Hogwarts.

Draco menekan keningnya, dia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku anaknya yang terlalu aktif itu. Draco menahan napas melihat ulah anaknya yang tak juga mau berhenti, anak lelaki berusia lima tahun itu terlalu lincah seakan tak memiliki rasa lelah. Anak yang didapatnya dari Harry dengan keistimewaan yang diberikan oleh para peri.

Darrel terus tertawa riang sambil meminta Kreacher untuk mengejarnya, Draco sedikit merasa takut melihat itu, "Darrel, hentikan... kalau kau terus seperti itu kau akan... perhatikan depanmu, Son!" teriak Draco.

BRUUGH...!

Terlambat... Darrel tak melihat pilar marmer di depannya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Draco melompat dari kursinya dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Daddy..." rintih Darrel pelan dengan menahan sakit pada kakinya.

Draco bersendekap, dia lega karena tak ada luka serius pada anak itu, tapi tetap saja dia harus memarahi Darrel, "Jangan menangis!" katanya.

Darrel terdiam, dia menelan isaknya yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya, kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut pirang seperti ayah dan kakeknya menggeleng pelan.

Draco berusaha keras menahan rasa kasihannya, dia dan Harry sepakat untuk tak mendidik Darrel tumbuh menjadi anak manja.

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Narcissa panik begitu mendengar suara ribut di ruang tengah, "Merlin, kau kenapa sayang?" teriak Narcissa melihat cucunya terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Mum, jangan mendekat, biarkan aku bicara dulu dengan Darrel," perintah Draco.

Narcissa menurut, dia selalu menghargai cara Draco dan Harry mendidik anaknya walau terkadang hatinya sebagai nenek tak tega melihat cucunya dihukum oleh para ayahnya.

"Daddy sudah bilang agar kau hentikan terbang seperti itu, kau dengar?" tanya Draco.

Darrel menggangguk pelan dengan mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menurut apa yang Daddy katakan?" tanya Draco lagi.

Darrel menunduk, sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk tak menangis.

Tak berapa lama perapian menyala terang dan keluarlah Harry dari dalamnya. Dia mengernyit bingung melihat Draco, Narcissa dan Darrel di sana, terlebih karena Darrel terduduk di lantai putih dengan wajah setengah menangis. Perlahan dia menghampiri Draco setelah mencium pipi Narcissa sebagai salam, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada pria yang telah mengikat hatinya sejak enam tahun silam itu.

Darrel tak berani menatap para ayahnya karena dia merasa bersalah, dia terus menunduk dalam.

Draco menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Harry dan Harry pun mengangguk mengerti, "Kenapa kau tak mendengar kata-kata Daddy Draco, Darrel?" tanyanya pelan tanpa nada menyalahkan.

Darrel dengan takut-takut menatap Harry, "Maaf, Daddy," bisiknya lirih dengan suara gemetar.

Draco menghela napas panjang, dia semakin tak tega melihat anaknya begitu, "Kau menyesal?" tanyanya pelan.

Darrel mengangguk dengan masih mengusap lututnya yang tampak merah.

Perlahan Draco mendekati anak itu dan menggendongnya, mengusap punggung kecilnya dan mencium pirang rambutnya dengan penuh kasih.

Darrel memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat, dia tak terisak tapi dari mata hijaunya keluar butiran kristal bening yang membasahi kulit Draco.

Draco memandang emerald Harry, dan keduanya tersenyum. Dengan lembut Draco mendudukkan bocah cilik itu di sofa dan memeriksa lututnya, memar merah itu ternyata disertai sedikit goresan pada kulitnya yang berdarah. Pelan Draco meniup luka itu dan menyentuhnya.

Darrel menggigit bibirnya dengan berurai air mata.

"Sakit?" tanya Draco lembut.

Anak lelaki itu menggeleng keras.

Harry tersenyum, "Lalu kenapa dari mata hijaumu itu keluar sungai?" goda Harry sambil mengusap bahu Draco yang berlutut di depan putra mereka.

Kali ini Darrel tak kuasa menahan isaknya, "Maafkan aku, Daddy, aku menyesal tak mendengar kata-kata Daddy," katanya tersendat.

Draco mengacak lembut rambut pirang Darrel yang halus, "Sudahlah, berhenti menangis, Daddy tak marah lagi padamu asal kau janji jangan mengulangi lagi, ok?"

Darrel mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk, "Ok, Daddy," jawabnya pelan.

Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk lutut Darrel pelan, merapalkan mantra penyembuh untuk anaknya. Perlahan luka itu menutup, tak ada lagi goresan maupun darah, bahkan memar merah itu perlahan pudar.

"Thank you, Daddy," kata Darrel sambil memeluk ayahnya lagi.

Draco tersenyum kecil lalu menggendong anaknya, "Sudah malam, Daddy akan temani kau di kamarmu," kata Draco yang disambut anggukan Harry.

"Tapi Grandpa Lucy belum pulang," kata bocah cilik itu.

Narcissa mencium pipi cucunya, "Grandpa akan pulang terlambat malam ini, tidurlah dulu, besok pagi kau akan bertemu Grandpa saat makan pagi," hibur wanita cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengganti baju Darrel dengan piyama bocah itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya, "G'nite, Daddy," katanya sebelum memejamkan mata. Draco dan Harry bergantian mencium anak mereka.

"Kau lelah," kata Draco setelah mereka meninggalkan Darrel yang telah tertidur di kamarnya dan kembali ke kamar mereka sendiri di sebelah kamar Darrel yang terletak di lantai dua, lantai yang dikhususkan Narcissa dan Lucius untuk keluarga kecil Draco dan Harry.

Harry meletakkan jubahnya dan berganti piyama, "Lumayan, Draco, banyak sekali yang harus aku periksa minggu ini," desahnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Draco menyusul Harry dan berbaring di samping pemuda berkacamata itu, membiarkan Harry menyamankan tubuhnya dengan merebahkan kepala di dadanya dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Perlahan dia mengusap punggung pemuda yang telah melahirkan putranya itu, "Tidurlah," bisiknya.

Harry terdiam sebentar sambil memainkan jarinya di lengan Draco yang memeluk bahunya, "Draco…" panggilnya.

"Hmm?" jawab Draco.

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda yang pernah menjadi musuh besarnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Harry menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh berukir mewah itu.

Draco mengernyit dan mengikuti gerak Harry.

Mata hijau Harry memandang Draco, "Tadi pihak kementrian menghubungiku, mereka… memintaku bergabung lagi di departemen Auror," sampainya.

Draco sedikit terkejut, "Lalu?"

"Aku pikir, kalau aku terima maka aku akan bisa menemani Darrel setiap hari, setidaknya lebih sering bersama dia dibandingkan saat ini," jawab pemuda itu pelan.

"Kau sudah terima tawaran mereka?" tanya Draco.

"Belum," jawab Harry cepat, "Sebab aku juga berpikir kalau aku jadi bergabung bersama mereka aku justru…"

"Tak bisa bersamaku sesering sekarang?" goda Draco sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Harry memerah, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Dasar narsis," katanya jengah.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Lalu? Apa lagi alasanmu?"

Harry menggeleng pelan, "No," jawabnya tanpa memandang Draco.

Kali ini Draco yakin kalau tebakannya benar, sebenarnya dia juga tak suka jika tak bisa sesering mungkin bertemu Harry, tapi… "Kau tentukan sendiri keputusanmu, aku hanya bisa mendukung," katanya tegas.

Harry tersenyum, entah kenapa ada rasa lega dalam dadanya, dia tak menyangka kalau Draco akan menjawab dengan dewasa, padahal dia pikir kalau pemuda itu akan bertahan dengan segala keegoisannya, "Thanks, tapi aku juga bingung, Draco… aku juga mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai guru."

Draco mengusap pipi Harry dan mengecup lembut bibir merahnya, "Pikirkan pelan-pelan saja, sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, karena aku yakin anakku akan membuatmu repot besok pagi."

"Anak kita, Draco," koreksi Harry.

Draco tertawa, "Ya ya, anak kita."

**.**

**.**

"Daddy, boleh aku bermain sapu terbang lagi bersama Kreacher?" tanya Darrel pada kedua ayahnya setelah mereka makan pagi.

"No," jawab Harry sebelum Draco memberikan jawaban pada anak itu, "Kau harus belajar dulu bersama Daddy atau Grandma, setelah itu baru kau boleh bermain."

"Sebentar saja, Daddy, setelah itu baru aku belajar," tawar anak berwajah mirip Draco itu manja.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak ada tawar-menawar," tolak Harry, "Bacalah dulu buku bergambar yang kemarin dibelikan Grandma untukmu, kau suka cerita peri kan?" rayu Harry lagi.

"Tidak mau, aku bosan," bantah Darrel dengan sedikit cemberut.

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Aku benar-benar menyesal dulu bersikap seperti itu pada kalian, Mum, Dad," desisnya pada kedua orang tuanya yang disambut tawa Narcissa.

"Kau dulu lebih keras kepala, Son," jawab wanita cantik itu.

Lucius menutup surat kabarnya, saat ini dia begitu terbiasa dengan suara ramai cucunya, bahkan merasa kesepian disaat anak itu kembali ke rumah Severus. "Mau ikut Grandpa?" tanyanya pada Darrel.

"Grandpa mau kemana?" anak itu balik bertanya.

"Memeriksa area rumah ini dengan sapu terbang, mau ikut?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Darrel.

Mata emerald kecil itu membulat, bibir mungilnya berteriak senang, "Tentu, Grandpa! Aku ikuuuuut…!" serunya gembira sambil menerima uluran tangan kakeknya.

"Dad…" kata Harry berusaha mencegah ayah mertuanya.

"Ini juga pelajaran, Son, agar dia bisa menjadi seeker hebat seperti kalian," jawab Pria berambut pirang panjang itu sambil meraih Darrel yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Harry dan menggendongnya menuju halaman belakang.

Draco tertawa, "Kau kalah, Daddy," godanya pada Harry sambil menyeringai.

Harry hanya menatap kakek dan cucu yang mulai menjauh itu dengan pasrah.

Narcissa tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Harry yang duduk di sampingnya, "Biarkan mereka, Lucius selalu merindukan Darrel saat anak itu tak ada di sini," kata wanita berambut pirang itu, "Bahkan dia sering bersitegang dengan severus agar Darrel bisa menginap disini barang semalam."

Harry tertawa pelan, "Begitu banyak yang menyayanginya, mudah-mudahan anak itu tidak besar kepala," kata Harry sambil melirik Draco.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Draco tajam.

Harry tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku harus memeriksa sedikit esai lagi yang belum sempat aku kerjakan kemarin," jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Draco mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, "Hei, jawab pertanyaanku," desaknya.

Harry kembali tertawa, "Aku tak dengar pertanyaanmu," jawabnya ringan sambil terus berjalan.

Narcissa hanya menggeleng saja melihat kelakuan dua anak muda yang terkadang terlihat lucu itu. Tak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan, siapa yang menyangka jika dua musuh bebuyutan itu akan terikat rasa cinta bahkan memberikan Darrel sebagai cucu di keluarga Malfoy?

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, dia tersenyum saat melihat Draco lah yang masuk. Pelan dia menggerakkan tangannya meminta agar Draco tak bicara dulu.

Draco diam dan menarik pelan kursi di depan meja kerja Harry, dia duduk sambil memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu. Melihat Harry yang tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata maka tahulah Draco kalau Darrel tengah mengajak pemuda berkacamata itu berbincang melalui telepati. Ada perasaan hangat setiap kali dia melihat Harry berkomunikasi dengan anak mereka, bahkan sampai sekarang rasanya dia seperti hidup di alam mimpi. Apalagi yang tak dimilikinya? Harry mencintainya, sama seperti perasaan yang dimilikinya sejak tahun terakhir mereka menjadi siswa di Hogwarts, itu adalah hal hebat yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, dia berhasil memiliki pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin sempurna adalah karena Harry memberinya seorang putra, anak yang didapatkannya karena para peri memberikan keistimewaan mereka pada Harry sebagai hadiah karena Harry berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort dan membuat para peri tersebut kembali hidup dengan tenang. Penyatuan mereka malam itu ternyata adalah awal dari segalanya.

"Melamun?"

Draco sedikit tersentak oleh teguran Harry, "Tidak, hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu," jawabnya sambil memajukan tubuhnya dan menumpukan tangannya di atas meja, "Dia cerita apa?" tanya Draco.

Harry tersenyum, dan ikut memajukan tubuhnya, "Katanya dia rindu padamu," jawab pemuda itu, "Dia kesal karena dia tak bisa berbicara padamu setiap saat."

"Asal kalian tahu, aku pun kesal dengan hal itu, kenapa selalu kau yang bisa berbicara dengannya?" jawab Draco.

Harry tertawa, "mungkin karena aku yang melahirkannya ya?"

Draco menatap hijau emerald Harry yang bersinar, "Aku selalu takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi, Harry," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan pria muda berambut hitam di depannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

Draco menghela napas panjang, "Bisa memilikimu saja sudah merupakan suatu kehebatan tersendiri dalam hidupku, tapi ternyata kehadiran Darrel, putra kita, membuat hidupku semakin sempurna," jawab Draco pelan, jemari panjangnya membelai lembut kulit tangan Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Aku juga seperti mimpi, sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku sering takut jika suatu hari nanti Darrel akan menghilang dari hidupku, aku masih sering tak percaya kalau aku… sebagai seorang lelaki, bisa melahirkan seorang anak. Aku takut ini hanya kamuflase dari para peri."

"Tak akan aku biarkan putra kita menghilang, Harry, tidak juga kau," tegas Draco. dia setengah berdiri dan memajukan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih karena telah menyempurnakan kebahagiaanku," bisik Draco sebelum mencium bibir Harry dengan begitu lembut. Harry mengurung logikanya, menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh bibir kekasihnya.

Ciuman mereka terputus saat seekor burung hantu masuk dan mendarat di meja Harry. Harry mengambil sepucuk surat yang dibawa oleh burung tersebut, membacanya dan terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco, "Surat dari siapa?"

Harry menyerahkan surat, "Kementrian membutuhkan bantuanku segera, mereka ingin aku mengawal Ron dan beberapa auror muda untuk proses pengembalian tawanan dari Azkaban ke Jerman.

Draco kembali melipat surat yang baru selesai dibacanya, "Lalu? Bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanyanya.

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, "Mau menolak juga tak enak, tapi aku belum bisa menentukan akan memilih menjadi auror atau tetap menjadi pengajar," jawabnya.

Draco mengerti bagaimana ini akan menjadi sulit untuk pasangannya, dia pun tak ingin jauh dari Harry, tapi ini bukan saatnya bersikap egois, "Kalau kau memang ingin membantu Ron sebaiknya kau segera memberi jawaban, untuk keputusan menjadi auror atau tidak itu bisa kau pikirkan lagi setelah kau pulang dari Jerman, itu menurutku," kata Draco.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku tak menyangka kau akan benar-benar berubah, Draco, padahal aku membayangkan kau akan berteriak 'Tidak, Harry, tolak tawaran itu, aku tak akan mengijinkanmu jauh dariku'," godanya.

Draco tertawa renyah, "Aku tak akan bersikap egois lagi, terutama pada keluargaku sendiri, pada pasanganku dan pada anakku," jawabnya yang mampu membuat Harry terpaku.

"Kau pengertian sekali? Kalau aku perempuan mungkin saat ini aku akan berteriak 'Kyaaaa…' dan bermanja di pangkuanmu, Draco," jawab Harry tak percaya.

Sekali lagi Draco terkekeh, "Walau kau bukan perempuan pun aku tak keberatan kalau kau ingin melompat ke atas pangkuanku sekarang," jawab Draco sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Harry tertawa, dia berdiri dan menghampiri Malfoy junior itu, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum lembut padanya, "Thanks, Love," bisik Harry sambil mengecup singkat pipi putih Draco, tapi dia segera menggeleng saat pria itu menarik pinggangnya agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa tak mau?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Cukup dengan minggu lalu disaat aku tak bisa konsentrasi mengajar karena kau membuatku 'lelah' sebelumnya," jawab Harry menjauh dan tak mempedulikan cengiran Draco.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Daddy…!" teriak Darrel saat melihat Draco memasuki rumah Severus, bocah lucu itu berdiri dan berlari menyambut ayahnya, "Mana Daddy Harry?" tanyanya setelah berada dalam gendongan Draco dan melihat pintu kayu rumah itu tak terbuka lagi.

"Daddy Harry harus ke luar negeri, Son, dia tak bisa menemuimu selama dua minggu ke depan," jawab Draco dan langsung menghela napas saat melihat anaknya cemberut.

"Ke luar negeri? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Severus yang baru keluar dari ruang laboratoriumnya.

Draco duduk di depan perapian bersama pelindung Harry tersebut dengan masih memeluk Darrel, "Kingsley membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mengawal tawanan ke Jerman, prosesnya mungkin akan memakan waktu sedikit lama," jawabnya.

"Kenapa Daddy tak bilang padaku? Apa daddy tak merindukanku?" tanya Darrel yang masih cemberut.

Draco mengusap rambut pirang anaknya, "Daddy tak sempat pulang, Darrel, dia harus segera pergi secepatnya," jawab Draco mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Tapi kan Daddy bisa mengatakannya padaku kalau mau pergi lama?" katanya tak mau kalah.

"Daddy Harry tak ingin mendengar kau menangis dan merengek-rengek sebelum dia pergi," jawab Draco lagi.

"Kalau Daddy bilang harus pergi untuk bekerja aku pasti tak akan menangis, seperti dulu saat Daddy menjadi guru, iya kan Grandpa?" katanya meminta dukungan Severus yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

Draco menggeleng pasrah, "Kalau cerewet begini pasti tak menurun dariku," katanya pelan tak menghiraukan kilat hitam Severus yang seakan ingin tertawa.

_-Darrel…-_

Sebuah suara mengejutkan bocah itu tapi dia segera tersenyum, "Daddy memanggilku…" katanya sambil memandang Draco.

"Benarkah? Cepat jawab dia," kata pria berambut pirang itu dan membiarkan Darrel bersandar di dadanya dengan wajah bahagia, dia memeluk erat anaknya seakan ingin ikut mendengar suara Harry.

-_Daddy… kenapa tak bilang padaku kalau mau pergi?- _tanya Darrel yang mulai berbincang melalui telepati dengan ayahnya.

_-Maaf, nak, Daddy tak ingin membuatmu bersedih,-_ jawab Harry menyesal.

_-Kapan Daddy akan pulang? Apakah masih lama?-_ tanya bocah itu lagi.

_-Daddy tak bisa berjanji, doakan saja semua urusan daddy cepat selesai dan Daddy bisa segera pulang padamu dan Daddy Draco,-_ jawabnya lagi.

_-Daddy Draco dan Grandpa sev ada bersamaku sekarang,-_ kata Darrel.

_-Benarkah? Katakan pada mereka kalau Daddy sangat merindukan mereka.-_

_-Jadi daddy tak merindukanku?-_

Harry tertawa mendengar nada kesal anaknya, _-Kau yanng paling Daddy rindukan,- _jawabnya dan kembali tertawa saat mendengar Darrel bersorak gembira.

"Daddy, Grandpa, kata Daddy Harry dia merindukan kalian," sampai Darrel pada dua orang dewasa di dekatnya.

Draco tersenyum, "Katakan padanya kalau kami juga rindu."

Darrel kembali diam dan berbicara dengan Harry, Draco membiarkan hal itu dan tertawa saat tak lama kemudian dia justru mendapati putranya tertidur pulas di pelukannya.

"Dia pasti merasa nyaman, bisa memelukmu dan mendengar suara Harry, seakan kalian berdua berada di sisinya," kata Severus pelan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sepuluh hari berlalu, belum juga ada kepastian kapan Harry akan kembali. Kabar terakhir yang di dengar Lucius sebagai kepala divisi hubungan sihir internasional, Harry mengalami kesulitan dengan dokumen pengembalian tahanan di Jerman. Pihak kementrian sihir Jerman sebenarnya tak ingin tahanan ini kembali ke negaranya, tapi jelas tak mungkin juga membiarkannya tetap di Inggris.

"Aku mau Daddy Harry," rengek Darrel saat makan malam di Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa memandang suaminya dan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat gelengan Lucius yang berarti dia juga tak tahu kapan menantunya kembali, "Bersabarlah, sayang, Daddy-mu akan segera kembali kalau semua urusannya sudah selesai," hibur wanita itu.

Darrel menundukkan kepalanya dan mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya, "Daddy juga tak menjawab panggilanku sejak kemarin," katanya lagi dengan kesal.

"Mungkin Daddy sedang sibuk, sayang, dia pasti lelah," bujuk Narcissa lagi agar cucunya tak cemberut.

Darrel menjauhkan piringnya dan turun dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Darrel?" tanya Lucius, "Habiskan dulu makanmu."

"Aku tak lapar, Grandpa," jawab anak itu sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dia memeluk lututnya sambil terus melihat ke arah perapian.

Lucius dan Narcissa saling berpandangan, selera makan mereka pun hilang melihat kesedihan satu-satunya cucu mereka. Lucius mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet putih yang halus lalu menghampiri Darrel, duduk di sampingnya dan memeluk pundaknya, "Bagaimana kalau besok kau ikut Grandpa?" tawarnya.

Darrel menggeleng keras dan membuat kedua Malfoy senior itu mengernyit heran, sebab tak biasanya Darrel menolak ajakan Lucius, "Kenapa?" tanya Narcissa.

"Aku mau menunggu Daddy, nanti kalau aku pergi dan ternyata Daddy pulang aku tak bisa bertemu Daddy lagi," jawabnya pelan.

"Daddy pasti akan menunggumu datang," kata Narcissa lembut.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menunggu Daddy!" teriak darrel setengah terisak.

Lucius meraih cucunya dan memangkunya, dibelainya rambut Darrel yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dan Draco, "Baiklah… baiklah, kami tak akan memaksamu, jangan menangis, ok?" kata pria setengah baya itu tanpa melihat senyuman geli istrinya. Darrel memang mampu membuat sebongkah batu karang meleleh oleh pesonanya.

Perapian menyala hijau dan Darrel hampir saja melompat dan terjatuh kalau tangan Lucius tak segera menahannya. Dia bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata hijau cucunya saat melihat Draco keluar dari perapian itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Draco heran melihat seluruh keluarga berkumpul di sana, apalagi saat melihat Darrel yang seperti ingin menangis dalam pelukan kakeknya.

Darrel menolak melihat Draco, dia memeluk dada Lucius dengan rapat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari ayahnya.

"Hei… kau marah pada Daddy?" tanya Draco sambil menyentuh pundak putranya dengan lembut.

Darrel tak menjawab, dia bahkan mengibaskan tangan ayahnya.

"Darrel…" panggil Draco.

"Daddy Draco jahat, seharusnya Daddy menyuruh Daddy Harry pulang sekarang!" teriak bocah itu sambil menangis.

Draco memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung, Darrel mengira kalau dia bisa menyuruh Harry pulang saat ini juga.

"Darrel, Daddy tak bisa," jawab Draco.

Tangis Darrel semakin keras, "Aku mau Daddy Harry-ku, aku mau Daddy sekarang," rengeknya lagi, "Aku benci Daddy Draco, aku benci Grandpa, aku benci Grandma!" protesnya di tengah cucuran air mata.

Draco tak ingin terus mendengar tangis anaknya, dia memaklumi sikap Darrel yang manja karena dia memang masih kecil, tapi dia tak suka kalau anaknya terus begini. Dengan paksa dia mengambil Darrel dari pelukan Lucius, dia tak peduli walau bocah itu meronta dan berteriak marah, "Darrel, diam! Dengar Daddy," bentak Draco setelah berhasil mengunci bocah itu dalam gendongannya. Darrel terkejut dan saat itu juga teriakannya hilang, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dari emerald-nya.

"Dengar, Daddy Harry sedang bekerja, dia pasti masih sibuk dan lelah. Coba kau pikirkan ini, Daddy Harry sendirian di sana, tak ada aku, kau dan kakek nenekmu, apa kau pikir Daddy Harry tak merindukan kita?" tanya Draco tegas. "Daddy Harry pasti juga sedih karena tak bisa bertemu denganmu," katanya lagi.

Napas Darrel tersendat-sendat, air mata masih mengalir deras, tapi dia tak berani menangis kencang lagi kalau Draco sudah marah.

Narcissa dan Lucius pun tak berani ikut campur jika Draco ataupun Harry sedang berbicara dengan cucu mereka itu, mereka hanya diam dan siap menampung tangis Darrel kapan saja jika Draco dan Harry sudah pergi.

Draco mengusap air mata anaknya dengan lembut, "Jadilah anak baik dan tidak cengeng, Daddy yakin kalau Daddy Harry akan segera pulang untuk kita, okay?" bisiknya.

Darrel mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk pundak Draco sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher ayahnya, "Maafkan aku, Daddy," isaknya pelan.

"Minta maaf juga pada Grandpa dan Grandma, kau sudah membuat mereka ikut bersedih dengan melihatmu menangis," kata Draco.

Darrel mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pada kakek neneknya, "Maafkan aku, Grandpa, maafkan aku, Grandma," katanya dengan wajah yang masih basah oleh air mata.

Lucius dan Narcissa hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Mereka dikejutkan oleh ketukan di pintu Manor yang megah itu, "Biar aku yang membukakan pintu," kata Draco sambil berjalan dengan masih menggendong Darrel. Dia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, "Astoria?" sapanya bingung.

Astoria pun tampak terkejut melihat Draco, dia tak menyangka kalau pria itu akan ada di rumah, "Draco, hai," katanya kaku.

"Daddy, siapa dia?" tanya Darrel dengan suara parau sehabis menangis.

Mata Astoria terbelalak lebar, "Darrel, kau sudah besar ya?" sapanya sambil memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya yang bulat kemerahan.

"Dia Aunt astoria, teman Daddy," jawab Draco, "Masuklah, Asto, kau ingin bertemu siapa?' tanyanya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berkunjung saja, rindu pada Aunt Cissy, tak apa kan?" tanyanya pada Draco.

"Tak apa, siapa yang bisa melarang rasa rindu? Anakku saja baru selesai menangis karena rindu, bukan begitu Darrel?" goda Draco dan tertawa saat bocah menggemaskan itu kembali menyusupkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Rindu? Pada siapa?" tanya Astoria sambil mengikuti langkah Draco ke ruang tengah.

"Pada Harry, dia di Jerman sepuluh hari ini dan belum pulang," jawabnya.

"Oooh… kasian kau, sweetheart," kata Astoria sambil mengusap rambut pirang Darrel. Ada perasaan ganjil menyeruak dalam dadanya, dia memandang, bahkan menyentuh putra dari pria yang pernah begitu dicintainya, putra dari pria yang dulu hampir menjadi suaminya. Ada rasa sedih, terluka tetapi juga lega melihat wajah Draco yang tampak bahagia.

"Astoria, kejutan kau datang," sapa Narcissa sambil menyambut gadis itu dengan ciuman di pipi, begitu juga dengan Lucius.

"Aku baru datang dari perancis dan ingin menjenguk kalian," kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

Draco duduk di samping Lucius sambil terus memeluk Darrel, membuainya dengan lembut agar kesedihan anaknya berkurang.

Astoria memandang itu dengan takjub, pria angkuh dan dingin yang dulu dikenalnya seolah menghilang, Draco yang ada di depannya sekarang begitu berbeda, sorot matanya penuh dengan cinta saat menatap Darrel, 'Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai anak itu, pasti dia juga sangat mencintai Harry', katanya dalam hati.

"Darrel, maukah kau duduk bersama Aunty? Aunty membawakan coklat untukmu," rayu Astoria sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa batang coklat dari dalamnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyiapkan itu?" tanya Draco heran.

Astoria tertawa, "Hanya menebak saja kalau kemungkinan besar aku akan bertemu Darrel di sini," jawabnya, "Kemarilah, sweetheart, Aunty juga punya satu buku cerita untukmu," katanya lagi, "Ini aku tahu dari Aunt Cissy saat beliau menceritakan tentang Darrel dalam surat balasannya untukku," katanya sebelum Draco bertanya.

Darrel menegakkan tubuhnya, tertarik pada buku yang dibawa oleh Astoria, "Boleh aku melihat bukunya?" tanyanya dengan sedikit malu.

"Tentu, kata Grandma Cissy kau suka membaca, benarkah?" tanya Astoria sambil menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya meminta Darrel supaya mendatanginya.

Bocah berambut pirang dan bermata hijau itu pun turun dari pangkuan Draco dan duduk di sebelah Astoria, dia mulai membuka buku yang diletakkan gadis cantik itu di pangkuannya, "Peri!" teriaknya senang dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar pada Draco, "Daddy lihat ini, perinya cantik sekali!" serunya lagi sambil meminta Draco untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Draco sebenarnya agak risih juga, dengan posisinya dan Astoria yang mengapit Darrel otomatis membuat mereka tampak seperti keluarga, dan entah kenapa dia tak suka, tapi dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Darrel, anaknya baru saja bersedih dan dia tak mau membuat bocah itu bersedih lagi. Dengan enggan dia pun duduk di samping putranya, mengapitnya bersama Astoria.

"Aku tak pernah melihat peri seperti ini, Daddy, cantik ya?" celoteh Darrel.

Draco hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Daddy, lihat, sayapnya besar sekali, apa dia tak akan jatuh saat terbang?" tanya bocah itu dan membuat semua orang tertawa, kekakuan yang tadi sempat tercipta mencair oleh celoteh lucu Darrel. Sesaat bocah itu lupa akan perasaan rindunya pada Harry, dia membuka bukunya dengan semangat sambil sesekali bertanya pada Draco dan Astoria.

**.**

**.**

Perapian menyala hijau terang, sinarnya mengejutkan semua orang yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah itu. tapi Harry lah yang lebih terkejut, dia terkejut melihat semua keluarganya berkumpul, dan yang lebih penting dia tak menyangka akan melihat Darrel diapit oleh Draco dan… Astoria.

"Harry," sapa Draco yang berdiri dengan cepat, entah kenapa mendadak dia merasa begitu bersalah pada pria itu.

Darrel melempar bukunya dan melompat dari sofa, dia berlari cepat menuju ayahnya, "Daddy…!" teriaknya keras dan tertawa senang saat Harry menggendongnya dan memeluknya erat, "Daddy, aku rindu," kata anak berkulit putih itu.

"Daddy juga rindu padamu, little prince, maaf Daddy baru bisa pulang sekarang," jawab Harry.

Draco memeluk Harry bersama Darrel dan memberikan satu ciuman hangat di bibir kekasihnya, "Selamat datang, senang melihatmu sehat," katanya sambil mengusap pipi Harry.

Harry tak tahu harus tersenyum atau marah, dia masih merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Astoria di ruangan itu.

"Hai, Harry, apa kabar?" tanya Astoria setelah Lucius dan Narcissa memberikan salam pada pria itu.

Harry menerima uluran tangan gadis itu, "Baik, Asto, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baru kembali dari Perancis, dan aku harap kau tak keberatan kalau aku ingin menjenguk Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Luce," jawab gadis itu.

Harry menggeleng pelan, dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi di ruangan itu sebelum dia datang, "Tidak, tentu tidak, aku tak akan melarangmu," jawabnya kemudian.

"Daddy, tahu tidak? Aunty Astoria membelikan aku buku cerita peri yang sangat bagus, di dalam buku itu ada gambar naga perinya juga," pamer Darrel.

"Naga peri?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Aku tunjukkan ya?" kata darrel sambil bersiap turun dari gendongan ayahnya.

"Darrel, Daddy-mu masih lelah, biarkan dia beristirahat dulu," bujuk Narcissa.

Harry berpikir cepat, mungkin lebih baik dia segera meninggalkan ruangan ini dan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang mulai berpikir tak tentu arah, "Ya, Daddy mau mandi dulu, oke?" katanya pada putranya.

Darrel langsung memeluk ayahnya dengan lebih erat, "Aku ikut, aku akan menunggu Daddy di kamar," rengeknya. Bocah itu masih rindu, dan dia takut kalau Harry akan pergi lagi.

Harry tersenyum, "Baiklah," jawabnya, "Aku ke atas dulu, Astoria, maaf tak bisa menemanimu," pamitnya pada gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

Hampir setengah jam lebih dan Draco belum juga masuk, padahal Harry sudah terlalu lelah. Ocehan Darrel hampir tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya karena tak ada tempat lagi di sana, otaknya sudah penuh dengan pertanyaan kenapa Astoria ada di sini?

Harry lebur dalam lamunannya. Masih ada perasaan tak enak saat dia bertemu gadis itu tadi, Harry masih ingat bagaimana dulu Astoria telah mempersiapkan semua untuk pernikahannya dengan Draco. Kadang masih ada rasa perih kalau mengingat dulu Draco pernah memperkenalkan gadis itu sebagai tunangannya, tepat disaat dia baru saja mengetahui tentang kehamilannya yang ajaib. Masa-masa sulit yang penuh dengan luka itu kembali menari dalam kepalanya dan dia hanya bisa memeluk Darrel yang mulai mengantuk di dadanya, seolah mencari kekuatan agar tak kembali merasakan sakit seperti yang dulu pernah dia rasakan.

Harry tersentak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan, "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Draco heran saat melihat Harry masih terjaga, terlihat dari tangannya yang terus membelai rambut Darrel.

"Kau ingin aku segera tidur? Tak ingin berbincang dulu denganku?" tanya Harry tanpa melihat Draco. dia memunggungi pintu sambil tetap membuai Darrel dalam pelukannya.

Draco tersenyum geli, pelan dia mendekati Harry dan duduk di belakang punggungya, mengusap bahunya dengan lembut, "Kau cemburu?" tebaknya.

"Cemburu? Pada siapa?" tanya Harry pura-pura tak mengerti.

Draco berbaring dan memeluk pinggang pria itu, ikut mengusap punggung Darrel yang bergelung dalam pelukan Harry, "Dia hanya mampir, tak ada maksud lain, percayalah," bisik Draco.

Harry mendengus, "Seharusnya tadi aku tidak pulang dulu, sebab kulihat Darrel dan kau begitu menikmati suasana tadi," kata Harry dengan nada dingin.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, dia merasa kalau Harry pasti tak suka melihatnya dan Astoria duduk mengapit Darrel saat itu, "Darrel bertanya padaku tentang gambar yang dia lihat di dalam buku itu," jawabnya, "Ayolah, Harry, tak biasanya kau begini, kau seperti wanita yang sedang sakit hati saja," guraunya.

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Draco dengan marah, "Berarti kalau laki-laki tak boleh bertanya tentang apa yang membuatnya merasa ganjil? Baik, aku akan diam dan tak akan bertanya lagi."

Draco tersenyum dan mengusap luka di kening Harry, "Kau terlalu lelah, maafkan aku yang ternyata sudah membuatmu marah, tapi itu semua tak seperti dugaanmu, Harry, percayalah," bisiknya.

Harry menghela napas panjang, sebenarnya dia sudah menahan perasaannya agar tak cemburu, tapi ternyata tetap saja rasa itu ada dan membuatnya kesal. Apa seorang lelaki juga tak boleh cemburu?

Draco menarik bahu Harry pelan agar tak membangunkan anaknya, "Aku merindukanmu, Love," bisik Draco sebelum memerangkap bibir Harry dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Bibirnya terus memanja Harry, membuat kekasihnya lupa akan amarahnya dan menggantinya dengan rasa nikmat yang memabukkan.

Harry berusaha menahan erangannya saat lidah Draco menerobos bibirnya, membelai semua yang ada di baliknya dengan lembut dan panas. Gairah Harry terbakar dengan cepat, apalagi di saat bibir Draco mulai menjelajah lehernya yang terbuka. Napas Harry tercekat saat dia merasa kalau tangan Draco mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam piyamanya dan membelai satu titik di sana, "Draco, stop it," erangnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu.

"Stupid, kau tak lihat Darrel sedang tidur?" gerutu Harry.

Draco menyeringai, dia berdiri dan menarik lengan Harry hingga kekasihnya itu ikut berdiri bersamanya, "Kalau begitu tidak di sini," bisiknya di bibir Harry sambil menarik pria itu menuju kamar mandi.

Harry memutar bola matanya, untuk masalah ini ternyata Draco tetap egois, dan dia hanya bisa pasrah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Seharian ini Darrel sama sekali tak mau lepas dari Harry, dia terus membuntuti kemanapun ayahnya pergi, saat Harry harus memeriksa pekerjaannya pun Darrel tetap duduk manis di dekat orang yang melahirkannya itu sambil bermain sendiri. Tak sedetikpun dia membiarkan Harry jauh darinya, bahkan bujuk rayu Draco juga tak dipedulikannya.

"Darrel, besok Daddy sudah harus kembali ke Hogwarts," kata Harry saat dia tengah duduk di sofa tengah bersama Draco dan putranya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" protes bocah itu, tapi dia langsung terdiam saat melihat kilau kelabu Draco memandang lurus padanya, "Iya tak apa, Daddy harus kerja kan?" katanya setengah hati.

Harry mengernyit heran melihat anak itu tiba-tiba patuh dan tak ribut, "Kau apakan dia?" tanyanya pada Draco.

Draco tertawa, "Kemarin dia mengamuk karena rindu padamu," jawab pria itu, "Dan aku bilang kalau dia terus begitu maka kau tak akan pulang lagi."

Harry ikut tertawa, "Maaf, kemarin Daddy benar-benar sibuk sampai tak sempat menjawab panggilanmu. Daddy ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat agar Daddy bisa segera pulang dan memelukmu seperti ini," jawab Harry sambil mendekap anaknya erat dan menggelitiki pinggangnya hingga Darrel tertawa keras, "Ampun, Daddy… lepaskan aku…!" teriak Darrel kegelian.

Draco tersenyum melihat dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya tertawa ceria, apa lagi yang dimintanya kali ini? Dia telah memiliki segalanya. Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya saat mendengar pintu depan terketuk, meninggalkan tawa yang masih menggema di ruangan itu.

"Halo, Darrel," sapa seseorang yang langsung menghentikan tawa bocah itu, terutama Harry.

Darrel berdiri dan berlari menyambut tamu yang baru masuk itu, "Aunty Asto…" sapanya sambil membiarkan Astoria mencium pipinya.

Ada sedikit goresan menghiasi dada Harry saat melihat itu, andai Astoria tak pernah mencintai Draco, atau andai dulu Draco tak sempat bersama Astoria, mungkin dia akan senang anaknya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari gadis itu. Melihatnya mencium Darrel membuat Harry membayangkan kalau gadis itu tengah mencium Draco, menyebalkan memang.

"Maaf, apa kau tak suka kalau aku mendekati Darrel?" tanya Astoria pada Harry yang tengah menatapnya seakan bisa membaca isi hati pria itu.

Harry menggeleng kaku, "Tidak, tak masalah," jawabnya singkat sambil berdiri.

"Kau cemburu padaku?" tebak gadis itu lagi yang langsung membuat Harry seakan ingin berteriak 'Ya', tapi dia menahan emosinya, "Tidak, kenapa harus cemburu?" jawabnya pelan.

"Asto, hentikan itu," kata Draco kesal, dia tak ingin Harry marah lagi padanya.

Astoria tertawa, "Aku masih teringat wajahnya semalam saat melihatku di sini, Draco," kata gadis itu lagi.

Harry tak menjawab, dia terus diam dan membiarkan Darrel kembali menggelayut manja di kakinya.

Astoria menghampiri Harry, "Hei, maaf aku hanya bercanda," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan kembali ke Perancis hari ini, jadi aku datang kembali untuk berpamitan," katanya pada Harry.

"Cepat sekali?" tanya Harry, "Kau baru datang kemarin kan?"

"Kau ingin aku lebih lama di sini? Bagaimana kalau aku menggoda anak dan suamimu lagi? kau mau?" goda Astoria lagi yang sukses membuat Harry terdiam. Dia memandang tajam pada Draco yang berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Asal kalian bahagia aku juga ikut bahagia," katanya sambil mencium pipi Harry.

"Thanks, Astoria," bisik pria berambut hitam berantakan itu sambil tersenyum.

Astoria membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium gemas pipi bulat Darrel yang masih memegangi kaki ayahnya, memeluk anak itu erat hingga membuatnya tertawa, "Sampai jumpa, sweetheart, Aunty akan bawakan kau buku baru kalau nanti Aunty pulang lagi ke sini, oke?' katanya.

"Thank you, Aunty," jawab Darrel senang. Setelah itu mereka hanya mampu memandang kepergian gadis itu dalam diam.

"Kau tak cemburu lagi kan?" tanya Draco sambil memeluk pundak Harry.

"Kapan aku pernah bilang cemburu?" bantahnya dan membiarkan Draco tertawa geli.

Draco menangkup wajah Harry, "Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan seluruh kebahagiaan sempurna ini demi orang lain?" rayunya sebelum mencium bibir Harry dengan begitu lembut, menciumi pipinya yang hangat dan mulai memerah.

"Daddy…!"

Suara Darrel menginterupsi ciuman mereka, mereka tertawa karena sempat melupakan keberadaan anak itu, "Yes, little prince?" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, bolehkan aku menikahi Aunt Astoria?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan karena terkejut, lalu Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Harry yang memucat, "Sepertinya cemburumu akan menjadi dua kali lipat, Love," godanya.

Harry tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia membiarkan saja Draco terus tertawa dan Darrel terus merengek, "Kalian benar-benar bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung," gerutunya. Tapi dalam hati dia tersenyum, 'Benar kata Draco, siapa yang mau melepaskan kebahagiaan yang sempurna ini?'

**TBC**

**a/n.**

**aneh banget endingnya, beneran desperet nih ma Darrel X((**

**buat yang udah ribut kangen ma Darrel, nih aku kasih sekuelnya. Mungkin masih akan bersambung krn Harry juga belum mutusin mau jadi auror ato pengajar, cuma seperti biasa saya ga tau kapan bisa ngelanjutin, hehehe #plak**

**makasih yang udah baca, yang mau ripiu makasihnya dobel #eh =))**


	10. Chapter 10

SOULMATES

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Family / Romance

**Warning :****SLASH,****MPREG,****OOC,****Modifiate****Canon.**

**YANG GA SUKA MPREG DAN SEBAGAINYA DIMINTA DENGAN AMAT SANGAT UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA FIC INI APALAGI MENINGGALKAN FLAME GA GUNA, TERIMA KASIH…**

**.**

**#**

**.**

_-Daddy…-_

Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar pada jendela besar di koridor itu, -_Yes,__ Darrel?-_ katanya menjawab panggilan anaknya yang terdengar di dalam kepalanya.

_-Aku __baru__ saja__ membantu__ Grandpa__ Sev__ membuat __ramuan,-_ pamer bocah berusia lima tahun itu.

Harry tertawa pelan, _-Apa__lagi__ yang __kau__ kacaukan __kali__ ini?-_ tanyanya.

_-Ummh__… __aku__… __aku __hanya__ melubangi__ lantai__ ruangan__ Grandpa,__ Dad,__tapi__ hanya__ sedikit__ kok,-_ jawab bocah itu yang langsung diralat olehnya sendiri.

Harry menggeleng pasrah, _-Dan __hukuman__ apa__ yang__ diberikan__ Grandpa-mu?-_

Darrel terdiam sebentar, _-Grandpa__ menyuruhku __membaca __buku __ramuan__ yang__ tebal __sekali,__ Daddy,-_ jawabnya lesu.

Kali ini Harry setengah terbahak dan dia terkejut saat Draco menepuk punggungnya, "Kenapa?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu.

Harry mengusap ujung matanya yang berair dengan masih tertawa geli, "Anakmu melubangi lantai ruangan Sev dengan ramuannya," jawabnya dan semakin geli saat melihat Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan prihatin.

_-Daddy__…__-_ panggil Darrel lebih keras dan membuat Harry menghentikan tawanya.

_-Yes, Darrel?-_ jawabnya.

_-Jangan __katakan __ini__ pada __Daddy __Draco__ ya?-_ pintanya memelas.

Harry mengernyit dan memandang Draco yang berdiri di depannya, _-Kenapa?-_ tanyanya bingung.

_-Aku __takut__ Daddy __akan__ marah __dan __malu __padaku,__ sebab__… __sebab__ Daddy __Draco __kan __pandai__ di__ Ramuan,-_ jawabnya lirih.

Harry terpaku, tapi tak lama dia tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Draco dan menggenggamnya erat, "Dia tak ingin kau tahu kejadian itu, dia takut kau marah dan dia malu karena dia tak sepandai kau," sampai Harry.

Draco tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, dia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk bisa menyapa anaknya, _-Darrel,-_ panggilnya.

_-Daddy?-_ kata Darrel terkejut.

_-Apa__ yang__ barusan __kau __lakukan __pada __lantai __ruang__ kerja __Grandpa __Sev?-_ tanya Draco menggoda.

Darrel terdiam cukup lama, _-Son,__ katakan __saja __pada __Daddy__ Draco, __kau __harus __menjadi __anak __yang __jujur __dan __bertanggung__jawab, __oke?-_ kata Harry memberi semangat.

_-Ummh__… __Daddy,__ maafkan __aku,__ tadi __aku __merusak__ lantai __ruangan __Grandpa__ dengan __ramuanku,-_ jawabnya lirih.

Draco menahan rasa gelinya, dia tahu kalau anak itu pasti sangat menyesal dan dia tak ingin menekannya dengan memberi hukuman lagi. Darrel masih kecil, masih banyak yang harus dia pelajari, _-Belajarlah__ lebih __rajin, __Darrel, __Daddy __yakin __kau__ akan __bisa __menjadi __lebih __hebat __dari __kami,-_ hibur Draco.

_-Daddy __tak __marah __padaku?-_ tanya Darrel dengan semangat.

Harry dan Draco tertawa, _-Tidak,-_ jawab mereka bersamaan, -_Kami__ bangga __padamu, __little __prince,-_ tambah Draco.

Darrel bersorak senang, _-Thank__ you, __Daddy,__ aku__ mencintai__ kalian,-_ teriaknya, lalu suara itu terputus.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, Darrel adalah anak yang penuh dengan semangat, tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi diam kalau sedang merasa bersalah atau bersedih. Pria itu tercekat saat jemari Draco mengusap sisi wajahnya dan memaksanya mendongak menatap kilau kelabunya.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian," bisik Draco menjawab kata-kata terakhir Darrel tadi.

Harry tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bibir Draco memanjanya dan memberikan kehangatan melalui ciumannya yang lembut.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Waktu telah mendekati tengah malam, tapi entah kenapa Harry tak juga mampu memejamkan matanya, perasaannya begitu gelisah tanpa sebab. Tiba-tiba dia jadi merindukan Draco dan ingin berada bersama pria itu.

Di Hogwarts walaupun semua orang tahu kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang telah resmi dengan menandatangani surat pernikahan di hadapan menteri sihir tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka tetap bersikap profesional sebagai seorang pengajar, sebagai rekan kerja. Mereka tidak tinggal dalam satu ruangan, tapi tetap menempati ruangan masing-masing, walau terkadang mereka juga menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi itu pun tak setiap hari. Alasannya wajar, karena semua pengajar tak ada yang berpasangan di kastil ini, dan mereka tak ingin semena-mena.

Harry mengganti piyamanya dan memakai baju santai, dia ingin menghirup udara segar, pikirannya tarasa penat malam ini, "Aku akan mampir ke ruangan Draco, semoga dia belum tidur," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Koridor tampak gelap dan kosong, semua murid sudah masuk ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Suasana begini dirasa begitu tenang oleh Harry, begitu nyaman. Pelan langkah kakinya melangkah, sesekali matanya menatap keluar dari jendela besar di sana, gelap dan hitam, bumi telah tertidur.

"Kalau saja ini tujuh tahun yang lalu mungkin aku akan sangat senang sekali memberikan hukuman padamu karena melanggar jam malam, Potter," suara Flich membuyarkan ketenangan Harry.

"Sayangnya saat ini hukumanmu tak berlaku padaku, Flich," jawab Harry pada penjaga kastil yang tengah menggendong kucing kesayangannya.

Pria tua dengan wajah menyeramkan itu mendengus dan berlalu dari tempat Harry dengan melontarkan gerutuan tak jelas dari mulutnya.

Harry menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng, dia heran kenapa pria itu masih saja begitu menyebalkan. "Merlin," desisnya saat dirasa kalau kepalanya mendadak menjadi begitu pusing, tangannya meraih dinding batu yang dingin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana, "Apa ini? Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?" tanyanya bingung. Dia duduk di bibir jendela, berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang mendadak tersengal dan menjernihkan pandangannya yang kabur dengan memejamkan mata hijaunya sejenak.

_-Daddy…-_

Panggilan Darrel mengejutkannya, _-Yes,__ Son,__ kau __belum __tidur?-_ tanyanya tanpa membuka mata.

_-Daddy __kenapa?__ Aku __sudah __tidur,__ tapi __barusan __aku __terbangun, __aku __merasa__ kalau __Daddy __sakit, __benarkah?-_ tanya Darrel.

Tak perlu bertanya bagaimana Darrel bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Harry, kepekaan perasaan anak itu terhadapnya memang kuat sekali_,__-Tak __apa, __Daddy __hanya __merasa __sedikit __pusing,-_jawab Harry tak ingin membuat anaknya semakin cemas walau saat ini dia benar-benar merasa tak enak badan.

_-Apa__ daddy __ada __di __dalam__ kamar? __Daddy __tak __tidur?-_ tanya anak itu lagi.

Harry tersenyum, Darrel terkadang memang cerewet sekali, _-Daddy __sedang __mencari __udara__ segar __di __koridor__ samping, __Darrel,-_ jawabnya sambil menahan erangan karena pusingnya yang terus menjadi, _-Tidurlah,__ Daddy __tak __apa-apa, __setelah __ini __Daddy __akan __segera __kembali __ke __kamar, __oke?-_ katanya.

Beberapa saat tak ada jawaban, _-Darrel?-_ panggil Harry bingung.

_-Baiklah, __Daddy __jangan__ sakit __ya?-_ kata anak itu lirih.

Harry memijat pelipisnya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, _-Tentu, __G__'__nite,__ Son.-_

_-G__'__nite, __Daddy,-_ jawab Darrel, dan setelah itu suara kecil anaknya menghilang.

Harry mengatur napasnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu perlahan dia kembali berdiri dan mencoba berjalan menuju ruangannya. Telinganya mendengar derap kaki tergesa yang mendekatinya.

"Harry…" panggil Draco cemas.

Harry berhenti sambil berpegangan pada tembok batu, "Draco?" sapanya bingung, "Kenapa kau belum…"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Draco sambil memegang kedua bahu Harry, "Kata Darrel kau ada di sini dan sedang sakit, aku sempat bingung tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco lagi dengan nada cemas yang begitu kentara.

Harry tersenyum, dia langsung memeluk pria itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing di dadanya yang hangat, "Tak apa, hanya pusing biasa," jawabnya, "Anakmu terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah, mirip kau," godanya sambil tertawa pelan. Saat itu dia merasa kepalanya menjadi begitu ringan, memang tempat ternyaman baginya adalah berada dalam pelukan Draco.

Draco tertawa kecil, dia merengkuh tubuh Harry erat, mencium rambut hitamnya dengan lembut, "Aku antar kau ke ruanganmu," bisiknya di telinga kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

"Tidurlah," kata Draco sambil membenahi selimut Harry dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

Harry meraih tangan pria berambut pirang itu, "Temani aku," pintanya sambil menatap lurus kilau kelabu Draco.

Malfoy junior itu mengernyit bingung, jarang sekali Harry bersikap begini. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil membelai rambut hitam Harry, mengusap luka di keningnya dengan lembut, "Baiklah," jawabnya sambil mencium dalam bibir merah itu, membelainya lembut dengan lidahnya yang hangat, memanjakan telinganya akan erangan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

Dan sekali lagi Draco tercekat saat jemari Harry mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya, dia menatap emerald indah yang bersinar terang itu, melihat sorot mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh perasaan. Dada Draco berdebar saat tangan Harry membelai tubuhnya. Mereka sering bercinta, sangat sering, tapi jarang sekali Harry yang memintanya terlebih dahulu, dan malam ini Harry kembali membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia memutuskan untuk memberikan apa yang diminta oleh kekasihnya, tubuhnya, hatinya, seluruhnya. Memanjakan pria itu dengan penuh cinta, membuainya dan menghapuskan dahaga akan gairahnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pagi ini rasa sakit di kepala Harry mulai mereda, walau kadang masih terasa berat. Setelah bersiap dan menganakan pakaian untuk mengajar Harry pun berjalan menuju aula besar untuk makan pagi.

"Morning, Love," sapa Draco pelan dari belakangnya.

Harry menoleh dan tersenyum, "Morning," jawabnya dan membiarkan guru ramuan itu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Maaf, pagi buta tadi aku meninggalkanmu, aku lupa kalau belum menyiapkan bahan mengajar untuk hari ini," katanya, dia takut Harry marah karena dia meninggalkan pria itu sebelum dia bangun.

"Tak apa, tadi aku juga sempat mencarimu, tapi kalau alasannya begitu aku tak jadi marah," godanya dan tertawa saat Draco mengacak rambutnya.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil berbincang, beberapa kali harus menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab sapa selamat pagi dari murid-murid mereka yang mulai ramai menuju aula besar, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Draco.

"Sudah tak begitu pusing lagi seperti semalam," jawab Harry.

"Berarti masih pusing juga walau sedikit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya sedikit, Draco, jangan menjadi Darrel kedua, oke? Aku sudah cukup pusing mendengar kecerewetan dia," gerutu Harry.

Draco tertawa, "Itu tandanya kami sangat menyayangimu, Daddy," goda Draco dan semakin terbahak melihat wajah Harry yang memerah.

Mereka sampai di aula besar, dan tetap memasang wajah tak peduli akan bisik-bisik para murid perempuan yang terpesona melihat mereka berdua, hal ini sudah biasa sejak mereka mulai mengajar di Hogwarts tiga tahun yang lalu. Setelah duduk di kursi masing-masing Draco pun mulai mengisi piringnya, tapi tidak dengan Harry, dia hanya memandangi makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco heran.

Harry menggeleng, "Mendadak perutku terasa kenyang," jawabnya.

"Makanlah barang sedikit, aku tak mau melihatmu sakit," kata Draco, "Atau kau ingin Darrel kembali berteriak padamu?" ancamnya sebelum Harry membuka mulut untuk protes.

Dengan malas Harry mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesnya dengan madu. Baru saja dia akan mulai menggigit roti yang tampak lezat itu, tapi baru mencium aroma manis madu saja perutnya langsung berontak. Rasa mual nyaris membuatnya muntah, tapi dia menahan dengan sekuat tenaga, dia tak ingin membuat suasana makan pagi ini menjadi kacau, terutama dia tak ingin mendengar ocehan Draco yang mencemaskannya.

Draco mengernyit saat melihat Harry meletakkan lagi rotinya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Berusaha tak terlihat mual Harry pun bersikap wajar, "Sepertinya aku lebih tertarik pada roti dagingnya, Draco," jawab Harry sambil menunjuk roti isi daging di hadapan Draco.

"Oh, ini?" tanya Draco sambil mengambilkan roti itu untuk Harry dan meletakkannya di piring guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam itu, "Makanlah."

Harry mengangguk, dia mulai mengiris roti itu dengan pisaunya dan dia lega sepertinya aroma roti ini tak membuatnya mual, perlahan dia mulai bisa menikmati sarapannya dan itu membuat Draco lega.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry beruntung hari ini dia tak mengajar sampai sore, setelah makan siang seluruh kelasnya telah selesai dan itu membuatnya bisa bernapas lega. Sejak sarapan tadi dia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas dan lelah, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur di ruangannya, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya terlelap.

Dalam tidurnya Harry merasa tengah berada di suatu tempat yang gelap, tak ada rasa takut dan gelisah, justru terasa tenang dan nyaman. Dia seperti berdiri di tengah sebuah hutan, dimana pohon-pohon besar bersinar keperakan, "Tempat yang indah," desisnya pelan.

Dia tercekat saat dari rimbunan dedaunan yang juga tampak keperakan muncul sekumpulan sinar kecil yang terbang menghampirinya. Harry mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarnya, mencoba mengenali sekumpulan sinar itu yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Harry Potter, sang penyelamat kami, selamat datang," sapa sebuah sinar yang ternyata adalah seorang peri kecil yang dijumpainya di pinggir danau enam tahun yang lalu. Peri dengan rambut dan sayap perak yang transparan, makhluk kecil yang begitu cantik juga tampan, peri hutan yang telah memberinya keajaiban berupa Darrel.

"Kau…" kata Harry terpaku.

"Inilah tempat kami, rumah kami. Kau telah mengembalikan kehidupan kami dan membebaskan kami dari cengkeraman ketakutan akan sihir hitam Voldemort, terima kasih," kata peri itu mewakili peri-peri yang lain yang mengelilinginya. Suara kecilnya begitu merdu, mirip hembusan angis dan gesekan dedaunan.

Harry tersenyum, "Seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih pada kalian, kalian telah membuatku memiliki seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, anakku," jawab Harry.

Peri itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Anak yang manis dan pintar, apakah kau bahagia memiliki dia, Harry Potter?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sangat bahagia, kalian telah menyempurnakan hidupku dengan kelahirannya, terima kasih," kata Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan peri itu berdiri di telapaknya yang hangat.

"Kami lah yang akan terus berterima kasih padamu sepanjang hidup dan keturunan kami, Harry Potter, membuatmu bahagia seperti kau membuat kami bahagia," jawab peri itu, lalu dia terbang dan merentangkan tangannya pada kelompoknya, dan mereka kembali mengelilingi Harry sambil bernyanyi ceria, kumpulan tubuh mereka menjadi seberkas sinar yang akhirnya menyusup ke dalam raga Harry, memberikan rasa hangat yang luar biasa. Harry memutar tubuhnya, mencari-cari sosok para peri itu, tapi kosong, tempat itu kembali sunyi.

Harry tergagap dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dia terbangun dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya, "Mimpi… Merlin ini hanya mimpi," desahnya sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Harry, Love… kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco yang duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Draco…"

Draco menghampiri pria itu dan mengusap rambutnya, "Tadi aku mencarimu saat makan malam, kau tak ada di aula besar. Aku langsung ke ruanganmu dan melihatmu tertidur pulas, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco cemas.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya lelah, rasanya capek sekali jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja," jawabnya.

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat, kita ke tempat Poppy saja? Atau aku yang memintanya ke sini?" tawar Draco untuk menemui healer Hospital Wing.

Harry tertawa pelan, dia mencium bibir tipis Draco dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu, "Kau kan guru ramuan, kenapa bukan kau saja yang membuatkan ramuan untukku?" rayunya, dia tak ingin membuat Draco semakin khawatir.

Draco tertawa, "Kau benar, aku kadang lupa kalau aku ini guru ramuan," katanya. Dia meraih tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke meja Harry, "Accio ramuan," rapalnya, laci meja itu terbuka dan sebotol kecil ramuan melayang menuju Draco. "Aku menyiapkan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi ini semalam, kupikir kau pasti membutuhkan tidur yang nyenyak. Tapi ternyata semalam kau tak membutuhkan ramuanku untuk bia terlelap," bisiknya mengingatkan Harry akan percintaan mereka semalam.

Harry tertawa dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah, "Dan kali ini kau ingin aku tidur lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya kau benar, ini sudah malam dan wajahmu masih pucat, jadi…"

"Kau harus tidur, Harry, jangan membuatku cemas," potong Harry menebak kata-kata Draco selanjutnya dan mendesah saat Draco mengangguk, "Tapi aku belum mendengar suara, Darrel," katanya, tapi dia tetap meneguk isi botol kaca yang disodorkan Draco.

"Tadi dia memanggilku, dan mencarimu, tapi aku bilang kau sedang tidur," jawab Draco, "Katanya dia merindukanmu."

"Ya, aku juga rindu," kata Harry sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

Draco tersenyum, dia mencium lembut ujung hidung pria itu, "Dua bulan lagi sudah akhir tahun ajaran, jadi kita bisa pergi berlibur bersama, Darrel pasti akan senang."

Tiba-tiba Harry teringat sesuatu, "Kalau dua bulan lagi sudah bulan Juli, berarti awal bulan depan adalah ulang tahunmu," katanya.

Draco menautkan alisnya, "Ya, dan aku lupa itu," jawabnya.

Harry tertawa, "Kau seperti orang tua, Draco," canda Harry, "Kau ingin apa di ulang tahunmu nanti?"

Draco memandang emerald itu, kilau yang selalu mampu membuatnya luluh dalam pesonanya, "Apa lagi yang tak aku miliki? Ada kau, ada Darrel, ada tiga orang tua yang menyayangi kita, ada sahabat-sahabat yang baik," jawabnya, "Kecuali kau mau memberikan teman bermain untuk anak kita, aku yakin dia akan melompat senang," guraunya.

Dada Harry berdebar halus, entah kenapa saat ini dia pun ingin bisa memberikan itu pada Draco dan Darrel, "Kau jangan meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa aku janjikan," gerutunya.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry, "Tak apa, permintaanku tadi jangan kau jadikan pikiran, oke?" hiburnya, "Sekarang tidurlah."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu dan kondisi Harry semakin mengkhawatirkan, tubuhnya semakin lemah karena dia nyaris tak mau menyentuh makanannya. Tapi seorang Gryffindor tetap saja keras kepala, dia terus mengajar walau harus memaksakan diri.

Draco terus memberikan ramuan yang sekiranya bisa membuat Harry lebih kuat dan sehat, tapi sepertinya itu pun sia-sia. Pria berambut hitam itu pun menolak untuk diperiksa healer, dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia lelah dan Draco tak bisa memaksa.

"Nanti setelah makan malam kau pulang saja dulu, aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa esay lagi, aku akan menyusulmu besok siang," katanya pada Harry di ruang kerjanya setelah selesai kelas sore.

Harry hanya mengangguk, dia merasa letih walau hanya untuk membantah, "Darrel ada dimana?" tanyanya.

"Di Manor, Sev sepertinya mulai disibukkan hal-hal yang mengharuskannya banyak keluar kota," jawab Draco.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Perapian Malfot Manor menyala hijau terang, Darrel yang tengah membaca buku bersama Cissy langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari menuju Harry yang baru saja keluar dari dalamnya, "Daddy…!" teriaknya senang.

Harry tersenyum, dia memeluk anaknya tapi tak kuat untuk menggendongnya.

"Merlin, Harry… kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya Narcissa dan langsung menghampiri menantunya.

"Daddy sakit?" tanya Darrel sambil mengusap wajah ayahnya yang masih berlutut di depannya.

Harry menggeleng, "Tak apa, Daddy hanya lelah," jawabnya lirih, pandangannya mulai kabur dan kepalanya kembali terasa pusing, perutnya kembali bergejolak. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa mual jika mencium aroma tertentu, apalagi aroma manis.

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" tanya Lucius yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan, dia melihat pria muda itu belum berdiri dari posisinya, dan dengan wajah sepucat itu Lucius langsung menebak kalau Harry terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Dengan sigap dia meraih lengan pria berkacamata itu dan memapah pinggangnya, "Aku bantu kau ke kamar," katanya.

"Thanks, Dad," katanya pelan.

"Grandpa, kenapa daddy Harry? Kenapa Grandpa membantu Daddy berjalan? Daddy-ku sakit apa?" tanya Darrel ribut sambil mengikuti langkah dua orang dewasa di depannya itu.

"Daddy sedang sakit, sayang, jangan ribut ya?" jawab Narcissa sambil menggendong Darrel dan terus mengikuti suaminya.

**.**

**.**

Lucius membaringkan Harry di tempat tidur dan memeriksa denyut nadinya, "Lemah sekali," gumamnya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya pria setengah baya itu.

"Tak apa, Dad, mungkin aku hanya membutuhkan tidur," jawabnya pelan.

Lucius menggeleng, "Akan aku buatkan ramuan penguat raga dan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi," putusnya, "Cissy, suruh peri rumah menyiapkan makan untuk Harry, bawa saja ke sini," kata Lucius sebelum dia melesat ke ruang lab-nya.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya lucius setelah istrinya turun bersama Darrel.

Narcissa duduk di samping suaminya dengan memangku bocah berusia lima tahun itu, "Baru saja tidur setelah aku memaksanya meminum ramuanmu," jawab wanita cantik berambut pirang itu, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Lucius menggeleng, "Aku belum tahu."

"Dia menanyakan Severus, apa kau bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Cissy lagi.

Lucius terdiam sejenak sebelum berdiri, "Akan kucoba," jawabnya, lalu dia melangkah meninggalkan istri dan cucunya.

"Grandma… apakah Daddy tak apa-apa?" tanya Darrel yang sejak tadi diam.

Narcissa mengusap rambut bocah itu, "Semoga tak apa-apa, sayang," jawabnya.

"Boleh aku tidur bersama Daddy?" tanya Darrel lagi.

Narcissa tampak berpikir.

"Aku tak akan ribut, Grandma, aku janji, aku hanya ingin menemani Daddy Harry," paksa Darrel.

Narcissa tersenyum, "Baiklah, tapi pegang janjimu, oke?"

Bocah itu mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Harry, menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati dan kembali berlari setelah sampai di lantai atas. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar ayahnya, langkahnya dibuat sehalus mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Dia menaiki tempat tidur Harry juga dengan begitu pelan agar ayahnya tak terbangun. Ditatapnya wajah yang tampak pucat itu, lalu diciumnya lembut pipi Harry, "Selamat tidur, Daddy… cepat sembuh ya?" bisiknya sebelum dia merebahkan diri di samping pria yang melahirkannya itu.

**.**

**#**

**. **

Pagi ini Harry terbangun dengan kepala yang luar biasa pusing, perutnya kembali terasa mual. Kali ini rasa mual itu semakin hebat dibandingkan semalam. Tanpa bisa dicegah dia pun melompat dari tempat tidur dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin lemas dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Daddy…" panggil Darrel di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Harry terkejut dan memandang anaknya, dia bingung melihat bocah itu ada di kamarnya "Darrel? Kapan kau masuk, nak?" tanyanya.

Darrel masuk mendekati ayahnya, dia memandang wajah ayahnya yang tampak kuyu, "Aku tadi malam tidur di samping Daddy," jawabnya sambil mengusap rambut ayahnya dengan lembut.

"Oh, maaf… Daddy tidak tahu," kata Harry menyesal. Dia tercekat saat anak itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, "Darrel?"

"Daddy jangan sakit, Daddy harus sembuh," isak bocah yang telah menangis itu.

Harry tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan putranya, "Daddy tak apa-apa, Darrel, sebentar lagi Daddy pasti sembuh," jawabnya mencoba menenangkan bocah itu.

"Harry, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Severus yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di depan pintu kamar mandi bersama Lucius dan Narcissa.

"Sev," panggil Harry lemah, dia membiarkan Lucius menggendong anaknya dan membawanya keluar.

Severus membantu Harry berdiri dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada pria muda yang telah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

"Tak tahu, aku sendiri juga bingung," jawab Harry. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, "Mum, bukankah hari ini ulang tahun, Draco?" tanyanya pada Narcissa.

Narcissa tampak terkejut, "Merlin, aku lupa, son," jawabnya.

Harry tertawa kecil, sejak dia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya tadi tubuhnya mulai terasa labih baik, "Mum siapkan saja untuknya, nanti siang dia pulang, biar aku bersama Sev di sini."

Narcissa mengangguk, "Baiklah, kuharap dia baik-baik saja, Sev," kata wanita itu sebelum meninggalkan kamar Harry.

**.**

**.**

Harry turun disaat ruang makan telah rapi dan tertata macam hidangan, dia duduk di sofa tengah sembari menunggu Draco datang. Darrel sedang melihat gambar sebuah buku di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Son?" tanya Narcissa.

"Lebih baik, Mum, aku hanya perlu istirahat saja," jawab Harry sambil memandang Severus dengan penuh arti.

"Benar, Sev?" tanya Narcissa lagi dengan tak percaya.

Severus memandang Harry sambil mengangguk.

"Daddy, lihat…!" seru Darrel sambil menyodorkan bukunya, "Kenapa peri ini kecil sekali?" tanyanya.

Harry melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan Darrel, "Oh… ini bayi peri yang baru saja lahir," jawab Harry.

"Kenapa dia duduk diatas bunga?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Karena dia memang dilahirkan di dalam kuncup bunga," jawab Harry lagi.

"Kalau aku? Kata Grandpa Sev dan Grandma Cissy aku adalah anak yang terlahir karena keajaiban peri, apakah aku juga lahir di dalam kuncup bunga?"

Pertanyaan Darrel itu sontak membuat Harry tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, Narcissa tertawa geli, sementara severus dan Lucius hanya mengusap wajah mereka sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

Severus meraih Darrel dan memangkunya, "Kau terlahir dari perut Daddy-mu, Darrel, bukan dari kelopak bunga," jawabnya.

"Dari perut Daddy?" ulangnya bingung.

Severus mengangguk, "Kau tahu kan ada luka di perut Daddy Harry?" tanya Severus, "Itu adalah tempat dimana Grandpa mengeluarkanmu lima tahun yang lalu," lanjutnya setelah melihat Darrel mengangguk.

Darrel memandang ayahnya, "Saat itu apakah Daddy tak merasa sakit?" tanyanya.

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Darrel, yang Daddy pikirkan saat itu hanyalah betapa bahagianya Daddy saat melihat wajahmu nanti."

Darrel mendekati ayahnya dan duduk dipangkuannya dengan manghadapkan wajahnya pada Harry, "Maafkan aku, Daddy," bisiknya sambil memeluk dada ayahnya.

Harry tertawa, "Kenapa minta maaf? Kau adalah anugerah terhebat yang telah diberikan Tuhan pada Daddy dan Daddy Draco," jawabnya sambil menciumi pipi bulat yang menggemaskan itu, dia suka mendengar tawa Darrel yang mampu membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa.

Keceriaan dalam ruangan itu terhenti saat perapian di depan mereka menyala hijau, "Hai, senang melihat kalian semua berkumpul di sini," sapa Draco pada seluruh keluarganya. Dia langsung menuju Darrel dan menggendong anak itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Little Prince?" tanyanya.

"Baik, Daddy, hanya saja tadi malam Daddy Harry sakit," adunya.

Draco langsung memandang Harry dengan cemas, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Harry berdiri dan mencium pipi Draco, "Happy Birthday, Draco, untuk saat ini lupakan sakitku," katanya.

Narcissa melakukan hal yang sama pada Draco, sedangkan Lucius dan Severus memeluknya singkat.

Draco tertawa renyah walau dia masih tampak cemas melihat wajah pucat Harry, "Mana ucapanmu, my boy?" tanyanya sambil menggelitik dada Darrel.

Darrel terkikik geli, bocah itu langsung memeluk leher Draco dan menciumi pipinya, "Happy Birthday, Daddy," katanya keras.

"Karena kau sudah dewasa dan sudah mandiri, kami tidak menyiapkan kado apapun untukmu," kata Narcissa.

Draco tertawa, "Tak apa, Mum, aku sudah memiliki segalanya saat ini," katanya sambil mencium pipi Darrel yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi aku punya," kata Harry sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semua mata memandangnya dengan heran, karena saat itu Harry tak membawa apapun, "Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau minta malam itu, sesuatu yang tak bisa aku janjikan," jawabnya.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah dia minta pada Harry, sesuatu yang tak bisa dijanjikan. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar, dia menurunkan Darrel dan mendekati kekasihnya, "Benarkah? Jangan membuatku melambung lalu terjatuh kalau ternyata apa yang aku pikirkan salah," desisnya sambil memegang bahu Harry.

Harry kembali tertawa, "Tanya saja pada Severus, kami baru menyadarinya tadi pagi."

Draco memandang mantan guru ramuannya yang terkenal dingin itu, "Sev?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Narcissa yang juga penasaran.

Severus mengangguk, "Ya, Draco… Harry sedang mengandung kembali," jawabnya tegas.

Mulut Draco ternganga lebar, kilau kelabunya berbinar terang, dan tak lama tawa bahagia terdengar dari mulutnya. Dia menangkup wajah pucat Harry yang bersemu merah, "Merlin, thanks Love," bisiknya sebelum memerangkap bibir Harry dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Dia tak peduli walaupun kedua orang tuanya tengah berada di sana. Draco memeluk Harry dengan begitu erat, menciumi bibirnya seakan tak akan pernah puas.

"Daddy…!"

Teriakan Darrel lah yang akhirnya mengakhiri keintiman itu. Draco melepaskan Harry masih dengan tertawa senang, "Yes, Little Prince?"

"Kenapa tadi aku hanya dicium sebentar?" katanya cemberut sambil berkacak pinggang.

Draco berlutut dan kembali mencium pipi Darrel, "Dengar ya," katanya, "Daddy bertanya padamu, apakah kau senang kalau memiliki adik?"

Darrel mengangguk cepat, "Aku mau, Daddy, lima…!" jawabnya keras yang langsung disambut tawa semua orang.

"Lima? Kau pikir Daddy-mu itu kucing, hmm?" jawabnya sambil menggelitik dan menciumi anaknya yang tertawa kencang.

Narcissa menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih, "Selamat, Son, aku akan memiliki cucu lagi, ini hebat sekali," katanya sambil mencium pipi pria muda itu.

Lucius pun memeluknya erat, "Selamat, Harry, terima kasih untuk calon cucu baruku," katanya.

Harry hanya tersenyum, dia tak peduli walau tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, kebahagiaan orang-orang yang disayanginya adalah diatas segala-galanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita makan saja, aku sudah menyuruh peri rumah untuk menyiapkan makan siang yang istimewa," kata Narcissa sambil mengajak semua orang ke meja makan.

Benar kata sang tuan rumah, meja makan penuh dengan makanan lezat yang menggugah selera, ada ikan, daging, keju, Roti madu, kue tart, cokelat…

"uuuhk…" tiba-tiba Harry merasakan mual yang sangat luar biasa, dia langsung menutup hidung dan mulutnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Harry?" panggil Draco cemas, dia menyusul Harry dan semakin kalut saat melihat pria yang sangat dicintainya itu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di wastafel. Draco membantu memijat tengkuk pria itu, "Merlin, Harry…" desisnya. Setelah selesai Harry langsung terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan lemas, "Harry… apa yang terjadi? Kau tak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya panik.

Harry hanya menggelang sambil mengusap wajahnya, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco yang tengah memeluknya, "Tak apa, aku hanya merasa mual jika melihat atau mencium sesuatu yang manis," jawabnya.

Draco mengerti, dia menciumi rambut pria itu dan membuainya dalam pelukannya. Berbagai rasa berkecamuk di dalam dadanya, ada rasa takut juga senang. Dengan lembut dia membantu Harry berdiri, "Kau mau langsung ke kamar saja atau tetap makan bersama yang lain?" tanya Draco sambil memapahnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku akan tetap makan bersama yang lain, Draco," jawabnya.

"Yakin kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya saja… bisa tolong singkirkan kue tart dan cokelatnya?"

Draco tersenyum, "Baiklah, apapun maumu, love," bisiknya di telinga Harry.

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Narcissa bingung melihat anaknya memapah Harry yang tampak lemas sambil menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. Dalam sekali ayunan, kue tart, cokelat dan beberapa roti hilang dari meja makan, "Mulai sekarang jangan ada madu di rumah ini, gula ataupun karamel. Dan kau, Darrel, jangan makan cokelat di depan Daddy Harry, mengerti?" perintahnya pada seisi rumah.

Harry mengeluh sambil menutupi wajahnya, "Tak usah sampai begitu juga, Draco," katanya jengah.

"What? Kenapa, Draco? Harry?" tanya Narcissa masih bingung.

"Maaf, Mum, aku… aku selalu merasa mual jika melihat atau mencium sesuatu yang manis," jawab Harry dengan merasa tak enak hati.

Lucius dan Severus hanya mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Narcissa tertawa renyah. Wanita itu mendatangi Harry dan menyuruhnya duduk, "Tak apa-apa, Harry. Kau tahu? Dulu Mum juga benci bau manis saat mengandung Draco," katanya.

Wajah Harry memerah, rasanya aneh membicarakan hal ini, hal yang tak wajar bagi laki-laki yang mengandung.

"Daddy… mana cokelatku?" tanya Darrel pada Draco.

"Tak ada cokelat, Darrel," jawabnya singkat.

Bocah itu cemberut, "Aku mau cokelatku, Daddy!" protesnya.

"Tidak ada cokelat untuk saat ini, oke," jawab Draco lagi.

"Aku mau cokelatku…! Pokoknya aku mau cokelatku sekarang…!" rengek bocah itu.

Draco menghela napas panjang, "Kalau kau mau cokelat, pergilah ke dapur dan makan berama Kreacher."

Darrel mulai menangis dan terus merengek-rengek, kali ini sasarannya adalah Narcissa.

Lucius dan severus tak mempedulikan keributan di sekitar mereka, mereka tetap makan dengan santai. Narcissa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekeraskepalaan cucunya yang mirip dengan Draco, sedangkan Harry memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Merlin, aku yakin keributan ini baru di awalnya saja. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" gumamnya pasrah pada Draco yang masih memeluknya.

**TBC**

**a/n.**

**astagaaaaaaaaah… maafkan aku, kenapa ini Harry-nya jadi beneran hamil yak? Mudah2an ini Solmet ga bakalan jadi seperti "Tersanjung 6 dst" TT^TT**

**buat**** yang**** udah**** ripiu**** di**** chap**** sebelumnya**** dan**** di ****beberapa ****fic ****aku**** sebelumnya, ****makasih**** banyak-banyak ****banget ****dan ****tak ****terhingga. ****Rasanya ****seneng ****banget ****masih ****ada ****yang ****mau**** baca ****fic ****ini ****#pelukinatu2. ****Maap**** kalau ****ada**** peripiu ****yang ****belom**** sempat ****aku ****reply.**


	11. Chapter 11

SOULMATES

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Family / Romance

**Warning : SLASH, MPREG, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pagi ini Harry terbangun dengan tubuh lemas. Seperti kondisi saat mengandung Darrel dulu, tubuhnya yang tak biasa itu memang tak bisa terlalu lelah. Saat ini perutnya sudah terlihat sedikit membuncit walau belum tampak begitu besar, Harry selalu menutupinya di balik jubahnya yang berwarna gelap.

Severus meminta Harry untuk menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya, termasuk mengambil cuti setahun penuh sebagai pengajar. Tapi Harry bersikeras ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai kepala sekolah mendapatkan penggantinya, setelah itu dia akan berhenti. Dan tawaran sebagai Auror yang pernah diberikan oleh kementrian telah di tolaknya dengan alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh kepala Auror. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Harry tengah mengandung lagi, dia sengaja merahasiakannya karena tidak ingin publik ramai membicarakan tentang hal yang tak biasa ini.

"Bagaimana, Harry? Siapa yang bisa kau rekomendasikan untuk menggantikanmu mengajar saat kau mengambil cuti nanti?" tanya Minerva di ruang kepala sekolah sebelum makan pagi dimulai.

"Aku belum tahu, Minerva, belum terpikirkan olehku," jawab Harry.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk pelan mencoba mengerti, "Berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Hampir tiga bulan," jawab Harry tanpa memandang sang kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakitkah?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dengan tubuh wanita, hanya saja tubuhku memang berbeda. Terkadang sakit, kadang tidak, itu wajar untukku. Dulu saat mengandung Darrel pun aku begitu, hanya saja dulu rasanya lebih berat."

"Karena kau sendiri saat itu?"

Harry mengangguk, "Mungkin juga, dulu rasa sakit dan sebagainya aku rasakan sendiri, tapi sekarang berbeda… Mereka bersamaku, menjadi kekuatanku."

Minerva tersenyum lembut, "Hal ini masih merupakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagiku, walau kau sendiri nyata ada di depanku," katanya.

Harry hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, "Minerva, bagaimana dengan Hermione?" tanyanya.

Wanita tua itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Ms. Grangger? Kenapa dia?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukan, maksudku bagaimana jika dia yang menggantikanku mengajar selama aku cuti nanti?" jawab Harry, "Tak ada yang meragukan kejeniusan dia, bukan?"

Minerva McGonaggal mengangguk mengerti, "usul yang bagus, Harry, hanya saja apa dia bersedia?"

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya, kalau dia bersedia maka aku akan bisa cuti dengan tenang."

**.**

**.**

Harry berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor samping yang sepi, mata hijaunya menyapu sekelilingnya sembari mengenang masa-masa dulu saat dia menjadi siswa di sekolah ini. Pertengkarannya dengan Draco saat dia mengikuti turnamen _Triwizard_ juga terjadi di tempat ini, di saat Mad Eye Moody palsu menyihirnya menjadi musang. Harry tersenyum mengingat bagaimana konyolnya mereka dulu.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada orang yang sedang diingatnya, dia melihat Draco duduk di sudut taman dengan selembar perkamen terbuka di tangannya.

"Surat dari siapa?" tanya Harry yang membuat Draco begitu terkejut sampai tak bisa menjawab.

"Kenapa diam? Aku tanya itu surat dari siapa?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco menggulung perkamen itu, "Dari teman, hanya menanyakan kabar," jawabnya tenang.

Harry mengernyit curiga, "Teman? Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Harry. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, masih terasa sakit kah?" tanya Draco berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Harry mengambil perkamen dari tangan Draco dengan kasar, dibukanya dengan tak sabar dan setelah membaca beberapa baris dia langsung menggulung kembali surat itu, menyerahkannya pada Draco dan berbalik pergi.

"Harry… Dengar, Astoria hanya menanyakan kabar Darrel dan Mum," kata Draco sambil menjajari langkah kekasihnya.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan dia menanyakan itu semua padamu? Ah… atau aku yang tak pernah tahu kalau kalian sering berkirim surat?" sindir Harry, "Seharusnya tadi aku tak membaca surat rahasiamu itu."

Draco menarik pelan lengan Harry, tapi dia terkejut karena Harry justru menepisnya, "Harry, dengarkan aku…" kata Draco sambil mempercepat langkahnya agar tak tertinggal oleh langkah cepat pria berambut hitam itu, "Baru hari ini aku menerima suratnya, bahkan aku belum sempat membalasnya."

"Kau berniat untuk membalasnya? Bagus, cepat kau balas atau dia akan gelisah menunggu suratmu," sindir Harry lagi semakin tajam.

Draco mendesah kesal, dengan sedikit keras dia menahan lengan Harry agar berhenti, "Harry, kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba kau datang, lalu marah-marah tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanku dulu."

Harry tak menjawab, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tak memandang Draco. Ada rasa panas yang aneh menjalar di dalam dadanya, rasa panas yang membuatnya merasa ingin benar-benar marah.

"Dengarkan aku," kata Draco, "Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin aku membalas surat ini, aku tak akan membalasnya, oke?"

"Aku tak memaksamu, itu hak mu ingin membalas atau tidak, tak usah pedulikan pendapatku," jawab Harry ketus.

Draco menghela napas panjang dan mencoba meredam rasa kesalnya, dia memaklumi emosi Harry yang sering naik turun akhir-akhir ini, "Love, tentu aku akan tetap meminta pendapatmu, kau kan ikut andil dalam hidupku, hm?" rayunya, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu marah dengan mengatakan siapa yang mengirimiku surat, aku tak mau kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Harry tak menjawab kali ini, dia memilih diam.

Draco mengambil surat yang mereka ributkan itu dalam dalam kantong jubahnya, "Coba kau baca lagi, tak ada hal aneh di dalamnya."

Harry hanya mendengus tanpa ingin menerima kertas itu dari tangan Draco.

Draco meraih tongkatnya lalu mengetukkannya di atas surat dan membuat surat itu hangus terbakar, "Masalahnya sudah hilang kan?" goda Draco mencoba mengembalikan mood Harry yang memburuk, "Dan aku senang melihatmu cemburu seperti ini," bisiknya di telinga Harry sambil mengusap pinggang pria berkacamata itu.

Ada rasa lega menyelimuti dada Harry yang membuatnya membiarkan Draco mencium dan memeluknya dengan erat, walau rasa kesal itu masih sedikit tersisa.

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Draco pada Harry yang malam ini kembali melewatkan makan malamnya dan memilih memeriksa esai para murid di ruangannya.

"Tidak," jawab Harry tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lembaran-lembaran perkamen yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Kau harus makan, katakan padaku kau ingin apa?" paksa Draco.

Harry tak menjawab, dia terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Harry…"

"Draco, please… Berhenti mengoceh dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini semua, oke? Aku tak lapar dan tak ingin apapun, kalau kau terus memaksa sebaiknya kau tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang," jawab Harry kesal.

Draco menarik napas panjang, dia mencoba untuk tak ribut lagi. Sejak mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah mengandung emosi Harry memang sering tak menentu dan Draco tak mau membuat pasangannya itu semakin kesal padanya. Pelan dia mendekati Harry dan merengkuh bahunya dari belakang, "Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa, aku hanya mencemaskanmu, dear," bisiknya.

Harry melepaskan tangan Draco dari bahunya, "Aku bukan wanita yang harus kau manjakan saat hamil, aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri karena dulu pun aku sendirian menghadapi ini," jawabnya ketus.

Draco terdiam, ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya saat itu juga. Ya, dulu dia sama sekali tak mendampingi Harry di saat-saat sulitnya, bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau pria ini begitu menderita karenanya, "Maafkan aku," katanya lirih, "Aku tak bersamamu saat itu."

Harry membuka kacamatanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia menyesal mengatakan itu pada Draco, tapi dia juga kesal kalau Draco terus mengganggunya. Perhatian Draco yang berlebihan kadang kala membuatnya jengkel, dia tahu kalau itu memang tulus keluar dari hati kekasihnya, hanya saja dia jadi merasa lemah, dan dia tak suka dianggap begitu, "Sudahlah, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini semua, Draco. Kau kembali saja ke ruanganmu dan tidurlah," jawabnya.

Merasa tak ada gunanya membantah Draco kembali memeluk Harry dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkanku," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Harry mengangguk dan mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada perutnya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas kencang bagian dalam tubuhnya, menarik semua organ yang membuatnya mengerang keras. Dia mencoba berdiri untuk meraih gelas di meja kecil di samping kursinya, tapi rasa sakit itu semakin kuat dan membuatnya terjatuh dan memecahkan gelas yang hampir di raihnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka, "Maaf, ada sesuatu yang…" mata Draco terbelalak melihat kekasihnya telah tersungkur di lantai sambil terus meremas perutnya dan mengerang kesakitan, "Merlin, love!" teriak Draco yang langsung memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar menahan sakit, "Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Harry…"

Harry mencengkeram jubah Draco dan mencoba menarik napas panjang untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Kita ke Hospital Wing," putus Draco sambil merapalkan mantra _mobilicorpus_agar bisa mengangkat tubuh Harry tanpa menyakitinya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Harry menolak, "Tidak, Draco, bawa aku ke tempat tidur saja," katanya.

Draco semakin bingung, "Tapi, Harry…"

"Please…" bisik Harry sambil menelan erangannya.

"Kau kesakitan," bantah Draco.

"Please, Draco, aku hanya butuh tidur, hanya itu," Harry bersikeras.

Akhirnya Draco mengalah, dia membawa Harry ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. Dengan lembut dia mengusap wajah Harry yang begitu pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Mata hijaunya masih tampak kesakitan, tapi sepertinya tak sesakit tadi, "Bolehkah aku memelukmu, love? Biarkan aku ikut merasakan sakitnya," bisik Draco.

Harry melihat rasa khawatir yang begitu besar terpancar dari kilau kelabu pasangannya, lalu dia pun mengangguk. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Draco memeluknya dari belakang. Rasa sakit itu berangsur hilang saat Draco mengusap perutnya dengan begitu lembut dan berirama.

"Apakah dulu kau juga begini?' tanya Draco pelan.

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, sering sekali begini. Dulu Severus harus membuat persediaan ramuan penghilang sakit untuk kuminum setiap kali rasa sakit ini menyerangku."

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya, "Akan aku buatkan sekarang," katanya panik.

Harry tertawa pelan dan menarik tangan Draco untuk kembali memeluknya, "Sepertinya kalau bersamamu aku tak membutuhkan ramuan apapun, dear, temani saja aku seperti ini, sakitnya sudah sedikit mereda."

Draco terpaku melihat emerald itu memandangnya dengan penuh perasaan, 'Merlin, aku bisa jatuh cinta ratusan kali pada pria ini,' bisiknya dalam hati. Pelan dia kembali memeluk Harry, membuainya dalam dekapannya, dan membelainya lembut mencoba mengusir seluruh rasa sakit dari tubuh kekasihnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Harry," ucapnya sebagai lagu pengantar tidur.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Apa? Aku menggantikanmu, Harry?" tanya Hermione tak percaya saat dia memenuhi panggilan Harry untuk menemuinya di Hogwarts.

"Yes, Mione, kau tak keberatan, kan?" tanya Harry.

Hermione tersenyum bingung, "Ini mendadak sekali, dan lagi membayangkan kalau aku akan berdiri di depan kelas dan mengajar, itu…"

"Kau jenius, Mione, satu-satunya muggle paling jenius dalam sejarah Hogwarts," puji Harry memotong keraguan sahabat wanitanya itu, "Aku yakin kau akan bisa, bahkan lebih baik dariku."

Senyum Hermione kali ini benar-benar lebar, "Berhenti memujiku, Harry," desisnya, "Tapi kau tahu, aku harus meminta ijin dulu pada departemenku, dan tentu saja… Ron," katanya.

Harry tertawa, "Tentu, aku yakin kalau departemen hukum akan dengan senang hati mengijinkanmu, tapi kalau Ron… aku ragu."

Wanita cantik di depan Harry itu ikut tertawa, "Kalau alasannya demi kau, aku yakin Ron juga tak akan keberatan," jawabnya.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku menunggu kabar secepatnya, Mione… Sepertinya aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi mengajar, tubuhku mulai memberontak setiap kali aku merasa lelah."

"Aku terkejut mendengar kabar ini, Harry, aku tak percaya kau memutuskan untuk mengandung lagi," kata Hermione.

Harry menggeleng, "Peri-peri itu tahu keinginanku. Mereka datang lagi padaku di saat aku ingin memberikan satu anak lagi pada Draco, ini lucu."

"Lucu?" tanya Hermione tak mengerti.

Harry mengusap wajahnya, "Rasanya aneh membicarakan ini denganmu, Mione, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman menceritakan semua padamu," katanya dan tertawa pelan melihat kerutan di kening sahabatnya.

"Aku dan Draco, kau tahu lah sebagai pasangan kami pasti sering melakukan… hal itu."

Hermione membuka mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Saat aku tak ingin mengandung, maka hubungan itu tak menghasilkan apa-apa, tapi malam itu saat Draco mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memiliki satu anggota keluarga lagi… aku tiba-tiba juga menginginkannya, dan malam itu juga para peri datang di mimpiku. Lalu… begini lah jadinya," jawab Harry sambil tertawa.

Hermione tersenyum sambil menggengam tangan Harry, "Kau benar-benar istimewa, Harry," bisiknya.

"Aku sering bilang kalau aku tak suka ada orang yang menyentuh milikku, kan?" suara Draco terdengar dari pintu ruang kerja Harry yang tak tertutup rapat.

Hermione berdecak sambil melepaskan tangan Harry, "Dan aku selalu tak suka jika ada penguping usil yang selalu ingin tahu," sindirnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Harry menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan, selalu begini jika Hermione dan Draco bertemu, untung tak ada Ron, biasanya akan lebih "meriah" lagi perang sindiran ini. Tapi Harry tahu kalau mereka juga saling menyayangi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nona? Kapan aku akan memanggilmu 'Nyonya'?" tanya Draco sambil mencium singkat pipi Hermione.

Wanita cantik itu tertawa, "Mungkin setelah Ron menyelesaikan tugasnya di Jerman, Draco," jawabnya.

"Kalau selesai, Kalau tidak bagaimana?" goda pria berambut pirang itu sambil menghindari tangan Hermione yang siap memukulnya.

"Hentikan, Draco… Kenapa kau suka sekali mencari keributan?" kata Harry sambil tertawa.

Draco menghampiri Harry dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, "Hanya ingin menggodanya_,__Dear_," jawabnya sambil membelai perut Harry dari balik jubahnya.

"_Stop__it_, kau membuatku merasa aneh," desis Harry sambil menepis pelan tangan Draco dengan wajah memerah.

"Ehem… Apakah aku harus meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang?" tanya Hermione dengan menyembunyikan senyum saat melihat kemesraan dua sahabatnya.

"Silahkan kalau kau tak keberatan," jawab Draco semaunya sendiri.

Harry memukul pelan pipi Draco, "Kau yang harus pergi, _Sir,_ kelasmu menunggu dengan beberapa kuali yang siap meledak," godanya.

Draco memutar matanya dan berdecak kesal, "Hari ini entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh anak-anak kelas satu dari Gryffindor itu."

"Hei, anak-anak _Gryffindor_ lebih baik dari _Slytherin_," bantah Hermione.

"Oh ya? Coba kalau kau mulai mengajar nanti, kau bandingkan asrama siapa yang lebih jenius," balas Draco.

"Tak perlu menunggu aku menjadi pengajar, dulu saat kita menjadi siswa pun kau ingat-ingat siswa asrama mana yang paling jenius?" balas Hermione sengit.

"Oh, come on, Miss Granger, itu hanya faktor keberuntungan karena kau bersama Harry mengalahkan Voldemort."

"Kau benar-benar picik, Mr. Malfoy, cobalah belajar untuk menerima kekalahan," balas Hermione lagi.

Draco melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Jangan lupa juga, Mione, ada dua Malfoy di depanmu," katanya sambil menyeringai licik.

Harry mengusap wajahnya sambil menggeleng pasrah, "Cukup, Draco, pergilah dan jangan ribut, kau benar-benar seperti Darrel, selalu membuatku pusing," desisnya kesal.

Hermione tertawa mendengar Harry yang mengatakan kalau Draco serupa dengan Darrel.

Draco tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Harry di depan Hermione, "Oke, kau jangan memaksakan diri. Aku akan menemanimu setelah selesai mengajar," katanya setelah melepaskan bibir Harry dan meninggalkan satu kecupan di pipi pria itu.

"Ah ya, Harry… Aku sudah membelikanmu sekotak cokelat dengan rasa baru dari _Honeyduke_, mau kubawa ke sini?" kata Draco yang membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Cokelat? Kau tahu aku benci cokelat kan, Draco?" jawab Harry sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

Draco terkejut, "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang sedang ingin cokelat dengan rasa baru?" tanyanya bingung.

Harry menggeleng, "Itu kemarin, sekarang aku sudah tak ingin," jawabnya.

"Tapi, Harry… aku sudah membelinya tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan aku sengaja menggedor pintu toko itu khusus untuk melayaniku…"

"Aku bilang aku tak mau, Draco, dan jangan sekali-sekali kau bawa makanan itu ke depanku," tolak Harry.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada coklat itu?" tanya Draco sedikit kesal.

"Buang jauh-jauh, karena aku tak ingin mencium baunya," jawab Harry.

Draco mendesah dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu atau dia akan mulai ribut lagi dengan Harry.

Hermione tertawa geli, "Cinta Draco padamu begitu besar, Harry," katanya setelah pintu di belakangnya tertutup.

Harry mengernyit heran, "Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu? Sudah jelas dia tahu kalau aku benci coklat, tapi dia malah membelikan itu untukku," dengusnya, "Tapi kemarin aku memang sempat minta, kemarin, Mione, bukan hari ini," sungutnya lagi.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan? Dia sampai menggedor pintu toko itu hanya untuk membelikan coklat yang kau minta."

Harry mengangkat alisnya dan menghela napas panjang, "Salah sendiri dia tak membelikan cokelat itu kemarin, sekarang aku sudah tak ingin lagi," katanya bersikeras, tapi Harry juga mulai memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu dan dia tak bisa menyangkal, karena Draco memang selalu mencintainya dengan caranya yang kadang bisa membuatnya pusing.

"Begitukah rasanya orang mengidam? Serba tak jelas dan serba salah?" tanya Hermione sedikit menggoda.

"Hah?" tanya Harry tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah berapa kali membuat Draco kesal sejak kau mengandung?" tanya wanita muda itu lagi.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "Tidak juga, kadang justru dia yang membuatku kesal, kau tahu sendiri kadang kala Malfoy yang satu itu usilnya tidak berubah."

Hermione mengangguk sambil tertawa, "Kau benar, dan aku salut kau bisa tahan dengan mulut usilnya," katanya lagi.

"Kau juga akan terbiasa kalau kau terus bersamanya dan Darrel setiap hari," jawab Harry dengan nada pasrah yang terdengar lucu di telinga sahabatnya itu.

"Ah… Darrel, bagaimana kabarnya? Lama sekali aku tak mengunjunginya," kata Hermione.

"Baru dua minggu sejak kudengar kabar dari Darrel kalau kau ke Manor, Mione," bantah Harry.

"Itu cukup lama bagiku."

Harry tertawa lagi, "Baik, dia semakin ribut sekarang, apalagi setelah tahu kalau dia akan punya adik. Dia terus ribut menanyakan kapan adiknya datang."

Hermione tersenyum, "Anak yang cerdas, dia pasti akan senang sekali kalau kau cuti nanti."

"Pasti," jawab Harry.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengurus semua secepatnya, Harry. Kau beristirahatlah, dan jaga tubuhmu agar tak sakit," kata Hermione sambil berdiri.

Harry ikut berdiri dan memeluk sahabat dekatnya itu, "Thanks, Mione, aku akan sangat tenang kalau kau yang menggantikanku."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tak perlu menunggu lama, dalam waktu seminggu Hermione telah mengurus semuanya dan Harry telah mendapatkan hak cutinya. Sudah dua bulan ini dia terus berada di Malfoy Manor, Narcissa ingin Harry dan Darrel tinggal bersama mereka agar dia bisa lebih mengawasi menantu dan cucunya itu. Apalagi saat ini Severus juga tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, posisinya yang telah diketahui orang banyak membuat pekerjaannya dalam membuat ramuan semakin menumpuk. Tapi dia mengatakan supaya Narcissa segera memanggilnya jika kondisi Harry tampak mengkhawatirkan.

"Daddy…" panggil Darrel sambil menggelayut manja di kaki ayahnya yang tengah membaca surat kabar.

"Yes, Son?" jawab Harry.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan adikku?" tanya bocah itu.

Harry menurunkan surat kabarnya dan memandang Narcissa yang tengah membaca buku di teras belakang manor, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry bingung.

Darrel menghela napas panjang layaknya orang dewasa yang langsung berkacak pinggang, "Daddy… maksudku apa yang sedang dilakukan adikku di dalam perut Daddy? Apakah sedang tidur? Atau sedang bermain?" tanyanya lagi.

Narcissa tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng, sedangkan Harry hanya menatap anaknya dengan pandangan pasrah, "Adikmu sedang tidur, Darrel," jawab sang nenek.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bangunkan?" tanya Darrel lagi sambil menepuk pelan perut Harry yang mulai membuncit.

"_Stop__it_, Darrel, kau mainlah sendiri dan jangan ganggu adikmu," desah Harry tak menggiraukan tawa Narcissa yang semakin nyaring.

"Daddy… aku bosan main sendiri, Daddy sekarang juga mulai malas menemaniku, Daddy Draco juga jarang pulang, Grandpa Sev sibuk terus, Grandpa Lucius juga begitu," rajuknya.

Harry mencoba mengangkat Darrel untuk mendudukkan di pangkuannya, tapi saat itu juga perutnya terasa begitu nyeri dan membuatnya meringis menahan sakit.

Narcissa langsung berdiri dan meraih Darrel, "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Son, istirahatlah di kamar, biar Darrel bersamaku," katanya sambil membelai lembut lengan Harry.

"Aku mau bersama Daddy," rengek Darrel sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan neneknya.

"Darrel, Daddy sedang sakit, kau tidak boleh nakal," kata Narcissa lembut.

"Aku tak nakal, aku hanya ingin menemani Daddy," bantah Darrel.

Harry merasa perutnya semakin sakit, bulan kelima kandungannya mulai membuatnya sering merasa tak nyaman, "Darrel_,__please_… Biar Daddy tidur sebentar, setelah itu Daddy akan menemanimu," kata Harry sambil mencoba berdiri sambil berpegangan pada sofa.

Darrel berhasil melepaskan diri dari Narcissa dan berlari memeluk kaki Harry, "Aku mau Daddy," teriaknya.

Harry terhuyung dan berpegangan pada tembok, rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi hingga menjalar pada kepalanya, "Darrel… tidak boleh begitu, kasihan Daddy," kata Narcissa sambil berusaha melepaskan Darrel dari ayahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Draco yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang dalam, "Harry, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil meraih Harry dan memeluknya, dia panik melihat wajah Harry yang pucat sambil meringis kesakitan.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, Draco… Tak apa," katanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram.

"Daddy… Aku mau Daddy…" rengek Darrel keras sambil berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Narcissa.

"Darrel, Daddy harus beristirahat," bujuk sang nenek.

"Tidak mau… Aku mau Daddy," teriak bocah itu sambil terus meronta.

Draco bingung melihat hal itu, Harry sakit sedangkan Darrel terus berteriak, "Darrel… Hentikan teriakanmu!" bentaknya, "Jangan membuat kami semakin pusing."

Darrel terdiam sambil memeluk neneknya, matanya tampak takut memandang Draco yang marah.

"Jangan manja, kau akan segera menjadi seorang kakak, mengerti?" bentak Draco lagi.

"Jangan membentaknya," desis Harry, "Aku yang salah, aku hampir tak pernah menemaninya lagi," jawabnya lirih sambil berpegangan pada pria bermata kelabu itu.

Kali ini Darrel menangis dalam pelukan Narcissa.

"Darrel…" kata Harry mencoba untuk meraih anaknya.

"Cukup, Harry, kau lebih membutuhkan istirahat saat ini," larang Draco sambil menahan tubuh Harry dalam pelukannya, "Aku akan membawamu ke kamar."

"Daddy jahat…" teriak Darrel sambil menangis, "Daddy tak sayang lagi padaku," katanya dengan marah.

"Darrel, cukup…" desis Draco sambil memapah Harry untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar mereka.

"Grandma… Aku tak mau punya adik kalau Daddy jadi membenciku," isak Darrel pada neneknya.

Mendengar kata-kata anaknya membuat Harry ingin segera kembali dan memeluk Darrel walau harus menahan sakit pada perutnya.

"Harry… Aku berjanji akan menemaninya setelah ini asal kau segera masuk kamar dan beristirahat," kata Draco untuk menahan kekasihnya agar tak kembali pada Darrel, "Dia hanya cemburu, percayalah."

Merasa kalau dia juga tak mampu membantah Harry pun akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan Draco merapalkan mantra mobilicarpus padanya.

**.**

**.**

"Darrel, kemarilah," panggil Draco pelan pada anaknya yang sedang bermain bersama Kreacher di depan perapian.

Darrel tak menjawab, bahkan tak memandang ayahnya, dia terus memainkan kuda-kudaan kayunya dengan diam.

Narcissa berdiri dan mengusap bahu Draco, "Bicaralah padanya, jangan kau marahi lagi dia, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti," bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan Draco.

Draco berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya, dia duduk di belakang Darrel sambil memeluknya dengan lembut. Kreacher tahu kalau saat ini adalah saatnya dia harus pergi dan meninggalkan majikannya bersama anaknya.

"Kau masih marah pada Daddy?" tanya Draco pelan.

Darrel tetap menunduk tanpa menjawab, bahkan dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan ayahnya.

Draco menghela napas panjang, dia duduk bersila dan meraih Darrel agar duduk di atas pangkuannya, "Hei, lihat Daddy," bisiknya sambil membelai rambut pirang bocah itu.

Darrel tetap menunduk, tapi air mata mengalir dari kristal beningnya yang seindah emerald.

Draco menyibak poni Darrel yang mulai menjuntai panjang, "Son, Daddy dan Daddy Harry tak pernah membencimu," kata Draco pelan, dia tahu kalau dia tak akan bisa memaksa Darrel untuk memandangnya. "Dengar, kondisi Daddy Harry saat ini tak seperti dulu, ada adikmu di dalam perutnya. Dia akan sering merasa sakit, seharusnya kau kasihan pada Daddy Harry."

"Kalau begitu adikku tak usah datang, dia telah membuat Daddy Harry sakit," kata Darrel dengan suara bergetar diantara tangisnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Draco, "Coba kau pikirkan lagi, apakah dulu saat kau ada di dalam perut Daddy Harry kau tak pernah membuatnya sakit?"

Kali ini mata hijau Darrel yang basah memandang ayahnya, "Aku?" tanyanya.

Draco mengangguk, "Dia merasakan sakit yang sama seperti saat ini. Apa kau tahu kenapa Daddy Harry mau merasakan sakit setiap hari saat kau masih berada di dalam perutnya?"

Darrel menggeleng.

"Karena Daddy Harry sangat menyayangimu, dia begitu menyayangimu bahkan sebelum dia melihat wajahmu, sebelum dia bisa memelukmu dan menciummu seperti ini," jawab Draco sambil mencium air mata di pipi anaknya yang bulat. "Tidak ada yang membencimu, Son, kami semua menyayangimu."

"Apakah saat adikku datang nanti kalian juga akan tetap menyayangiku?" tanya Darrel penuh harap.

Draco tersenyum, "Tentu, _my __Little__ Prince_, bahkan kau juga akan segera mempunyai adik yang akan ikut menyayangimu."

Darrel mengusap air matanya lalu memeluk dada Draco, "Maafkan aku, Daddy, aku janji tak akan nakal lagi," katanya.

Draco mengayun Darrel dalam pelukannya, "Ingat-ingatlah ini dan simpan di dalam hatimu," bisik Draco pelan di telinga anaknya, "Kami, aku dan Daddy Harry, akan menyayangi dan menjaga kalian walau kami harus melepaskan nyawa kami," katanya pelan, "Karena kalian adalah hidup kami, kau mengerti?"

Darrel mengangguk, "Aku pun menyayangi kalian, Daddy," jawabnya sambil mencium pipi Draco dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

Harry menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat tengah memeluknya, "Draco…" panggilnya parau.

"Yes, _Love_," jawab Draco lembut.

Harry tersenyum saat pria itu menciumi lehernya, "Bagaimana Darrel?" tanyanya parau.

"Sebelum itu ijinkan aku bertanya dulu tentang keadaanmu," bisik Draco di leher pria berambut hitam itu.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya rasa sakit tadi hanya mimpi buruk," jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut Draco yang halus dan lembut.

"Baguslah, aku benci melihatmu kesakitan begitu," bisik Draco lagi sambil terus menciumi leher Harry dan membuat pria itu tertawa geli.

"Benarkah kau benci walau sakit ini aku rasakan untuk anak kita?" goda Harry.

Draco mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium bibir Harry dengan dalam, membelainya dengan lidahnya yang terasa hangat dan lembut sehingga membuat napas Harry mulai tersengal, "Andai bisa aku pun ingin ikut merasakan sakitmu, _Dear_," bisiknya sambil membelai perut Harry yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka dan terpampang jelas di depan Draco.

"Kau…" desah Harry menikmati usapan tangan Draco yang membuatnya nyaman juga bergairah, mata hijaunya terpejam menikmati sentuhan itu, "Sekarang katakan bagaimana dengan Darrel?" tanya Harry tanpa membuka matanya.

"Dia sudah tenang dan sekarang sedang bermain dengan nenek dan kakeknya di bawah," jawab Draco sambil mencium perut Harry dan menggodanya dengan lidahnya yang basah, sedangkan tangannya mulai menggoda bagian tersensitif dari tubuh Harry.

"Draco…" erang Harry merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang jarang di dapatnya sejak dia mulai mengandung. Draco menjaga rutinitas hubungan seksual mereka agar tak menyakiti Harry.

"Katakan kalau kau merindukanku, Harry," goda Draco sambil mulai menurunkan ciumannya, menggoda bagian bawah lambung pria itu.

Harry menggigit bibirnya dan meremas sprei di bawahnya, matanya terpejam rapat merasakan gairah yang siap meledak.

"Katakan padaku," bisik Draco dengan suara parau dan tangannya yang mulai memijit lembut.

"Draco… A-aku merindukanmu, _please_…" bisiknya lalu mengerang keras saat mulut Draco mulai memanjanya, menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan. Mata hijaunya terbelalak lebar saat gairahnya tak mampu lagi terbendung, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan berteriak tertahan, membiarkan tubuhnya lebur dalam ciuman Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat dia merasa tubuh Harry tak lagi bergetar. Dia memeluk pria berambut hitam itu dengan lembut, mencium bekas luka yang menyerupai sambaran petir di keningnya, mengusap peluh yang masih membasahi wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, "Bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Draco sambil mengelus pelan perut kekasihnya.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan dan pelukan Draco, "Kau menanyakan rasa yang mana?"

Draco mencium pipi Harry, "Apakah terasa sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry membuka matanya dan memandang kilau kelabu pasangannya, "Tidak, rasanya nyaman sekali."

Draco tersenyum saat Harry menaikkan tubuhnya dan menciumi wajahnya, "No, Love… malam ini hanya untukmu," tolak Draco Halus saat jemari Harry mulai memainkan kancing kemejanya.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah, tak ingin kau sakit," jawab Draco, "Setelah anak ini lahir aku akan menagih semuanya padamu, berikut bunganya," godanya sambil mencium lembut bibir Harry yang merah dan basah.

Harry tersenyum dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Draco, "_Thanks __for __everything,__ Love.__"_

"Apapun asal bisa membuatmu tersenyum," jawab Draco.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

Tak lama pintu kamar terketuk beberapa kali, "Daddy… apa Daddy sudah tidur?" tanya Darrel dari luar.

Harry mengernyit bingung, "Tak biasanya dia sepelan itu? biasanya seperti badai dan membuat semua orang terlonjak."

Draco tertawa, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk membereskan semua yang berantakan di tempat tidurnya, lalu mengayunkan tongkat ke arah pintu dan membuat pintu itu terbuka sendiri.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Darrel pelan meminta ijin kepada para ayahnya.

Harry semakin bingung, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak itu, "Masuklah, Son, kau tak perlu meminta ijin, kan?"

Darrel setengah berlari dan naik sepelan mungkin ke atas kasur. Dengan lembut dia membelai wajah Harry yang masih tampak sedikit pucat, "Daddy sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

Harry mencium tangan mungil itu, "Sudah, _Little__ Prince_, Daddy sudah sembuh," jawabnya.

Darrel beringsut pelan, dia mencari posisi nyaman di antara para ayahnya dan duduk semanis mungkin, "Apakah adikku nakal di dalam perut Daddy?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar dengan tongkatnya, setelah itu dia berbaring dan mengamati wajah Darrel yang begitu serupa dengannya. Tangannya yang putih membelai lembut rambut bocah berusia lima tahun itu.

Harry meraih tangan Darrel dan meletakkannya di perutnya, "Tidak, coba rasakan, apakah dia nakal?"

Darrel tampak berpikir dan tersenyum geli saat merasakan getaran pelan di perut ayahnya, "Dia bergerak, Daddy," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Dia senang karena kakaknya sedang menyentuhnya," jawab Harry.

"Benarkah?" mata hijau Darrel berbinar terang.

"Tentu, bahkan dia sudah bisa mendengar suaramu di dalam sana. Dia mendengar saat kau tertawa, saat kau bernyanyi, bahkan saat kau menangis," jawab draco kali ini.

Darrel menundukkan wajahnya, "Dia… adikku mendengarku menangis?" tanyanya lirih.

Draco mengangguk dengan wajah pura-pura serius, "Coba kau pikirkan tadi saat kau menangis, apa kau sebagai kakak tak malu menangis dan didengar adikmu yang masih berada di dalam perut? Seharusnya kan yang menangis dia, karena dia masih kecil. Kau sudah besar, sudah akan dipanggil kakak, seharusnya kau lah yang menghiburnya saat dia manangis nanti."

Darrel tetap menunduk, ada rasa penyesalan di wajahnya. Dia lalu memandang perut Harry dan mengusapnya pelan, "Adik, maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya menangis sebentar. Kau jangan marah ya? Aku janji tak akan nakal dan membuat Daddy sedih lagi," bisiknya pelan, "Oh iya, saat kau datang nanti aku akan memberikan semua mainanku padamu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

Darrel mengangguk mantap.

"Tak akan menyesal?" tanya Draco lagi.

Darrel menggeleng keras.

Harry berusaha keras menahan tawanya, Draco memang selalu mampu bicara dengan Darrel, dia ayah yang baik, tegas dan tetap lembut pada anaknya.

Harry meringis pelan saat janin yang berada di perutnya bergerak sedikit keras saat disentuh Darrel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco cemas.

Harry menggeleng, "Dia hanya bergerak sedikit keras dari biasanya."

Draco mengusap perut Harry bersama Darrel, "Adik, jangan terlalu kencang kalau bergerak, kasihan Daddy jadi merasa sakit," kata Darrel.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Tidak, Darrel, dia hanya merasa senang karena kau menemaninya dan berjanji untuk tidak nakal lagi," jawabnya.

"Baik, sekarang waktunya kita tidur, oke?" perintah Draco yang sudah melayangkan selimut tebal untuk menutupi mereka.

"Daddy, aku tidur sendiri saja," kata Darrel.

Draco mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa?"

Perlahan Darrel berdiri dan turun dari tempat tidur, "Aku tak mau menendang adikku," jawabnya, "Kata Grandpa Sev aku tak bisa diam kalau tidur."

Harry dan Draco tertawa bersama, "Baiklah, anak pintar, Daddy akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur, oke?" kata Draco sambil berdiri dan menggendong anaknya untuk dibawa ke kamarnya sendiri, "Kau tidurlah dulu, nanti aku akan menyusulmu," katanya pada Harry.

"G'nite, Daddy," pamit Darrel sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pria yang tengah mengandung adiknya itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, usia kandungan Harry sudah hampir melewati tujuh bulan. Seperti yang pernah dialaminya saat mengandung Darrel, tubuhnya semakin lemah dan sering merasa sakit. Severus memperkirakan kalau usia kandungannya tidak akan mencapai sembilan bulan seperti saat pertama dulu. Kondisi Harry yang terus menurun membuat pakar ramuan itu mempersiapkan semuanya lebih cepat.

Luka di perut Harry, bekas operasi lima tahun yang lalu pun tampak begitu merah seiring semakin tertariknya kulit perutnya yang membesar, Severus takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan mengingat kandungan Harry tidak berada di dalam rahim pada umumnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke pondokanku, udara segar di sana aku rasa akan membantunya lebih kuat," kata Severus saat menjenguk Harry yang terbaring lemah.

Draco tampak cemas, "Apa dia cukup mampu untuk ber-_apparate_?"

Severus memandang Harry yang tampak kepayahan, "Bagaimana, Harry?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Tak apa, Sev, aku rasa aku bisa bertahan," jawabnya parau.

"Aku akan membantu," kata Draco sambil menopang tubuh Harry yang terhuyung saat berdiri.

"Aku juga," kata Lucius dan ikut memapah Harry, "Semakin banyak yang membantu akan semakin ringan."

Harry tersenyum, "_Thanks_, Dad," katanya pelan nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"Daddy… Daddy mau kemana?" tanya Darrel yang menggandeng tangan Narcissa.

Narcissa membungkuk dan membelai rambut cucunya, "Daddy dan Grandpa harus pergi sebentar untuk mempersiapkan kelahiran adikmu," jawabnya lembut.

"Tak bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Darrel dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya yang lemah, menyentuh kepala anaknya dengan gemetar, "Nanti, Darrel, nanti Daddy Draco akan menjemputmu, oke? Sekarang kau tinggal dulu di sini bersama Grandma."

Darrel ingin membantah, tapi urung setelah melihat kilat kelabu ayahnya, dan dia tahu Draco tak suka dibantah. Akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan sambil memegang kaki neneknya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," perintah Severus dan mulai membentuk lingkaran dengan Harry sebagai pusatnya.

**.**

**.**

Efek _apparate_ itu membuat tubuh Harry semakin merasa sakit, dia langsung ambruk begitu tiba di pondok Severus.

"Harry, bertahanlah…" kata Draco panik.

Severus langsung membawa Harry ke ruang perawatan yang dulu pernah ditempati Harry saat melahirkan Darrel, merebahkannya di sana dan memberinya ramuan penghilang sakit. Tapi ternyata ramuan itu tak bekerja maksimal, Harry tetap mengerang walau tak separah sebelumnya.

"Sev?" tanya Lucius pada rekannya, "Bagaimana?"

Severus memeriksa kondisi Harry dengan tongkatnya dan berpikir sejenak, "Aku harus melakukannya sekarang, Luce," jawabnya.

"Apakah bayinya sudah siap untuk di lahirkan?" tanya Draco sambil menggenggam tangan Harry dengan erat.

"Usia tujuh bulan sudah cukup membuat janin terlahir sempurna, Draco," jawab Severus.

Draco merasa bodoh, seharusnya dia sudah tahu masalah itu, hanya saja pikirannya begitu kalut.

Ada rasa takut dalam hatinya melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak begitu pucat. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengusap peluh Harry yang terus membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu begitu kentara dan terlihat pada raut wajah Harry, dan saat ini ingin rasanya dia memaki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu, "Lakukan sesuatu, Sev, kumohon," teriaknya panik saat Harry semakin mengerang kesakitan.

Severus menarik napas panjang, "Draco, dan kau Lucius, keluarlah, biar aku yang menangani ini."

"Aku akan di sini," bantah Draco.

Severus menggeleng, "Tidak, aku harus melakukan ini dengan tenang dan aku tak akan bisa bekerja jika kau melihatku dengan panik," jawabnya, "Dan aku yakinkan kau, kau tak akan bisa membantuku, Draco, jadi… keluarlah dan biarkan aku bekerja seperti dulu," potongnya saat mulut Draco terbuka dan siap membantah lagi.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku di sini untuk membantumu, Sev, aku bisa yakinkan kau kalau aku tak akan panik," kata Lucius kali ini.

Severus tampak berpikir sejenak, dia lalu mengangguk dan mendorong Draco keluar ruangan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Draco," hibur Severus, "Sebaiknya kau panggil ibumu dan Darrel, ini akan memakan waktu sangat lama."

Ingin rasanya Draco memaki pria itu karena tak mengijinkannya bersama Harry, tapi dia juga menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa di dalam, "Berjanjilah kau akan menyelamatkan dia, Sev."

"Siapa?" tanya Severus datar.

Draco tercenung, dia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Harry, apapun yang terjadi aku ingin dia hidup, berjanjilah."

Severus memandang Draco dengan tajam, lalu dia menutup pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan.

**.**

**.**

Empat jam berlalu dan pintu kayu di depannya belum juga terbuka. Draco terus gelisah dan gelisah, dia berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa duduk sama sekali. Narcissa dengan sabar menunggu di sofa, berulang kali mencoba untuk menenangkan putranya.

"Ini gila, Mum… Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Draco kesal sambil meremas rambutnya.

Narcissa meminta Draco untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dibelainya rambut Draco yang halus, merapikan surai pirangnya yang berantakan, "Tenanglah, Son… Semua memang membutuhkan proses. Ini kelahiran yang tak lazim dan mereka harus berhati-hati dalam menentukan langkah," jawabnya.

Draco mengusap wajahnya, dia mendongak saat mendengar langkah Darrel yang setengah berlari menuruni tangga, "Daddy, apakah adikku belum datang?" tanyanya pada Draco.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Darrel yang berlari menghampirinya, "Belum, Darrel, adikmu belum datang," jawabnya pelan.

"Apakah masih lama?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

"Semoga tidak," jawab Draco, "Bermainlah bersama Kreacher, baca bukumu di depan perapian, oke?"

Darrel mengangguk dan mengajak Kreacher untuk duduk di depan perapian.

Waktu benar-benar bagai seabad bagi Draco hingga dia melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Severus keluar dari dalamnya. Suara tangisan bayi terdengar kencang sebelum pintu itu tertutup lagi.

Dengan cepat Draco dan Narcissa menghampiri pria itu, "Bagaimana?" tanya Draco.

Severus tak segera menjawab, dia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Jawab aku, Sev!" bentak Draco dengan sedikit emosi.

"Draco…" Narcissa mencoba mengingatkan putranya.

Severus menghela napas panjang, "Ini benar-benar perjuangan yang berat, Draco," katanya, "Anakmu perempuan, dia sempat kritis saat dilahirkan tadi," sampainya.

Draco tercekat, rasa takut menyeruak ke dalam dadanya, "Lalu?"

"Tapi dia anak yang kuat, dia mampu bertahan di saat suhu tubuhnya turun dengan sangat drastis tadi, ayahmu masih merawatnya di dalam."

"Lalu Harry? Bagaimana dia?" tanya Draco masih dengan nada cemas yang sama.

"Harry… selamat. Tapi saat ini kondisinya masih lemah."

Draco tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini, dadanya begitu penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan perasaan lega. Dengan erat dia memeluk Severus dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pria yang pernah menjadi gurunya tersebut, "Merlin… _Thanks__ God_," bisiknya bergetar. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah pria berhidung bengkok itu, "Terima kasih lagi untukmu, Sev," katanya, "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan mereka, hidupku."

Severus menarik sedikit bibirnya untuk menandakan kalau dia tengah tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan dia menepuk pundak Draco. menerima pelukan yang diberikan Narcissa dengan erat, "Terima kasih, Sev," bisik wanita itu dengan nada bahagia.

"Grandpa, mana adikku?" suara Darrel mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Severus menggendong cucunya itu dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut, "Adikmu masih di dalam, dia masih dirawat oleh Grandpa Luce," jawabnya, "Ah, Cissy, mungkin kau bisa masuk ke dalam dan bantu Lucius, aku tak yakin dia bisa merawat dan membersihkan cucunya."

Narcissa tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, Sev."

"Aku juga," kata Draco.

"Kau tetap di sini sampai aku selesai dengan Harry," tolak Severus.

Draco berdecak kesal karena sekali lagi Severus menolak keinginannya. Dia meraih Darrel yang diulurkan mantan guru ramuannya itu dan membiarkannya masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan.

**.**

**.**

Satu jam benar-benar membuatnya lelah, tapi semua itu terbayar karena Severus, Lucius dan Narcissa keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menggendong seorang bayi mungil dalam pelukannya. Perlahan Draco menghampiri ibunya, mengamati bayi perempuan yang bergerak gelisah dengan tangan mungilnya yang terkepal rapat.

"Cantik…" bisik Draco dengan penuh haru, "Dia begitu cantik, Mum."

Narcissa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Draco meminta bayi itu dari pelukan ibunya, menggendongnya dengan begitu hati-hati. Dia memandangi rambut hitamnya yang sekelam malam, kulit putihnya yang seindah pualam, bibirnya yang merah bagaikan mawar, dan mata biru langitnya yang indah, seperti warna mata ibunya, "Selamat datang, _Sweetheart_, selamat datang dalam kehidupan kami," bisiknya di telinga bayi itu sebelum dia mencium pipinya yang memerah. Rasa haru itu begitu besar, nyaris membuatnya menangis, 'Apalagi yang aku inginkan di dalam hidupku?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Dia benar-benar kuat, Draco," kata Lucius sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam cucunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari putri kecilnya.

Lucius mengangguk, "Dia berjuang bersama kami saat suhu tubuhnya menurun dengan drastis tadi. Semua bayi yang lahir sebelum usia kandungan sembilan bulan memang cenderung lebih lemah dari bayi yang dilahirkan tepat pada usia kelahiran normal," jelas pria berambut pirang panjang itu, "Tapi dia menunjukkan kalau dia berbeda, putrimu benar-benar membantu kami dengan menjadi kuat. Aku memantrai selimut dan bajunya agar selalu dapat memberikan rasa hangat yang dia butuhkan."

Draco tersenyum, "Kau harus kuat, _Sweetheart_, seperti ayah yang telah mengandungmu dengan penuh kasih," bisiknya pada bayi mungil itu.

"Daddy… Mana adikku? Aku ingin lihat!" teriak Darrel sambil menarik-narik jubah ayahnya.

Draco tertawa, dia duduk dan meminta Darrel untuk mendekat, "Kemarilah, Son, lihatlah… Ini adikmu," kata Draco sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajah putrinya.

Darrel melihat dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, mata hijaunya terbelalak lebar, "Waaaaaah… Kecil sekali…" serunya senang, "Dia cantik sekali, Daddy… Lihat, matanya seperti Grandma," katanya lagi, "Siapa namanya?"

Draco tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bayi itu kembali pada ibunya, "Kau pikirkan dulu nama untuk adikmu, Daddy akan menemui Daddy Harry di dalam, oke?"

Darrel mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, dia duduk di samping neneknya yang menggendong adik kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

"Love…" panggil Draco pelan.

Harry menggerakkan kepalanya dan memandang Draco, "Bagaimana dia? Cantikkah?" tanyanya lemah.

Draco menggenggam erat tangan Harry, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium lembut bibir merah itu, "Cantik, sangat cantik," bisiknya, "Thanks, Love."

Harry tersenyum, matanya tampak setengah mengantuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Draco.

Harry tak menjawab, matanya kembali tertutup rapat dengan tangan masih berada dalam genggaman Draco.

"Harry…" panggil Draco cemas.

"Tak apa, dalam dua hari ke depan dia akan sulit untuk bangun dan bergerak. Ramuan bius yang kuberikan memang dalam dosis tinggi," jawab Severus yang sudah berdiri di belakang Draco.

"Tapi semua akan baik-baik saja kan, Sev?" tanya Draco.

Severus hanya mengangguk.

Tapi mereka terkejut saat tubuh Harry tiba-tiba mengejang kuat, tangannya meremas sprei putih di bawah tubuhnya dengan kencang.

"Harry… Merlin, dia kenapa, Sev?" tanya Draco panik sambil memegang bahu kekasihnya yang terus terlonjak.

Severus mendekat dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh anak asuhnya tersebut dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Harry terus mengerang, dia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, "Harry, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco sambil terus memeluk tubuh Harry yang masih mengejang menahan sakit, "Kumohon, jangan membuatku takut," desis Draco.

"Keluar, Draco, dan panggil ayahmu," perintah Severus.

"Tidak, kali ini aku tak akan mematuhimu, Sev," bantah Draco dengan marah, "Harry adalah pasanganku, dan aku ingin bersamanya."

"Kataku keluar, Draco! Cepat keluar dan panggil ayahmu!" bentak Severus sambil mendorong tubuh Draco agar menjauh dari Harry, "Dan kau jangan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, mengerti?"

Draco tercekat, baru kali ini dia melihat Severus yang penuh dengan emosi begitu, berarti keadaan Harry benar-benar kritis. Walau dengan hati tak ikhlas dia pun akhirnya keluar dan memanggil ayahnya.

"Draco, ada apa?" tanya Lucius yang terkejut melihat wajah pucat Draco saat keluar dari dalam ruang perawatan.

Tubuh Draco terasa begitu lemas saat dia menghampiri ayahnya, dengan gemetar dia memegang lengan Lucius. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan sakit, dadanya begitu sesak oleh rasa takut, "Dad, kumohon selamatkan Harry," bisiknya parau.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa Harry?" tanya Lucius bingung.

Draco tak mampu menahan air matanya, rasa takut dan cemasnya menjelma menjadi tangis, "Kumohon, Dad… Kumohon selamatkan dia," kata Draco dengan keras sebelum tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan terduduk dengan lunglai.

Lucius tak banyak bicara lagi, dia langsung masuk menerobos pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Daddy…" seru Darrel sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang masih terduduk, "Daddy Harry kenapa?"

"Draco, apa yang terjadi, Son? Harry kenapa?" tanya Narcissa tak kalah panik dengan bayi perempuan yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya.

Draco meraih Darrel dan memeluknya erat, "Seharusnya aku tak memintanya untuk mengandung lagi, Mum," katanya pelan di antara air matanya, "Seharusnya dia menolak dan tak memaksakan diri untuk mengandung lagi. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya… aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, Mum, aku tak bisa!" katanya parau, tubuhnya yang memeluk Darrel terguncang hebat menahan sedih. Wajah Harry yang pucat, tubuhnya yang mengejang menahan sakit, erangannya dan darah yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya benar-benar membuatnya takut, takut kehilangan kekasihnya yang telah menjadi udara bagi hidupnya.

"Draco…" Narcissa tercekat, pelan dia menghampiri putranya dan menyentuh pundaknya, "Tenanglah, Son, berdirilah dan duduklah bersamaku di sofa," katanya lembut.

Draco menurut, dia mengusap wajahnya dan menggendong Darrel yang memilih diam saat melihat ayahnya menangis.

"Daddy… Daddy Harry kenapa?" tanya bocah itu lagi setelah Draco memangkunya di sofa.

Draco sangat sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, dia terlalu takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Harry, "Daddy-mu… sakit, Darrel," jawabnya lirih dengan sebutir air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Dengan lembut Darrel mengusap air mata itu, membelai pipi ayahnya yang basah, "Daddy jangan menangis, Daddy Harry pasti akan segera sembuh," katanya mencoba menghibur, "Kalau Daddy menangis, aku dan adik baruku akan ikut manangis," katanya lagi.

Draco mencoba untuk tersenyum, dia menciumi wajah anaknya, menciumi matanya yang serupa dengan warna mata Harry, lalu memeluk bocah itu dengan erat, "Ya, kau benar, Darrel, Daddy Harry pasti sembuh," bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

Satu jam telah berlalu, pintu kayu di depannya belum terbuka. Draco hanya bisa menunduk sambil menopang keningnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya tak berhenti berdoa untuk keselamatan kekasihnya.

Narcissa tak mau mengganggu, putranya begitu sedih sampai tak mau menyentuh kedua anaknya. Wanita itu menyadari hal itu dan tak ingin memaksa, dia memahami kesedihan Draco. Siapa yang tak terluka jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang yang begitu dicintainya?

Draco langsung berdiri begitu pintu di depannya terbuka, "Dad…" serunya saat melihat ayahnya keluar dengan wajah pucat dan peluh membasahi wajahnya, "Dad, bagaimana Harry?" tanya Draco.

Lucius meneguk air putih yang diulurkan Narcissa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, "Tubuhnya tak sekuat pertama saat melahirkan Darrel, Son," jawab Lucius setelah dia duduk di sofa.

"Lalu?" kejar Draco.

"Tubuhnya yang lemah menolak beberapa ramuan yang kami berikan. Dia memuntahkan semuanya dan jatuh pingsan," jawab Lucius lagi.

"Dad… Kumohon jangan katakan kalau dia…"

"Semoga tidak, Draco," potong Lucius, "Severus telah memberinya sebuah ramuan baru, dan kami merapalkan beberapa mantra yang sekiranya mampu membuatnya bertahan," lanjutnya, "Untuk saat ini dia sudah tenang, ramuan Severus berhasil di terima oleh tubuhnya."

Draco mengusap wajahnya dan meremas rambutnya, "Lalu bagaimana? Apa aku sudah bisa menemuinya?"

"Dia masih begitu lemah, tapi kau bisa menemaninya kalau kau mau," jawab Severus yang baru keluar dari ruang perawatan.

Draco mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mata abu-abunya nanar memandang tubuh Harry yang tergolek lemah diatas tempat tidur. Tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka dan menampakkan perban putih yang membalut perutnya. Percikan darah masih nampak sedikit tersisa di sprei putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya, dan itu membuat hati Draco mencelos pedih. Rasanya begitu tersiksa melihat kekasihnya begini tak berdaya.

Pelan dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menggenggam tangan pria yang telah memberinya kesempurnaan itu dengan lembut. Dipandanginya lagi tubuh di depannya dengan teliti, hanya gerakan teratur pada perutnya lah yang menjadi tanda kalau dia masih hidup.

"Love, maafkan aku," bisik Draco pelan sambil menciumi tangan dingin dalam genggamannya itu, "Andai aku bisa merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan… Andai aku bisa mengambil semua rasa sakit ini," bisiknya lagi.

Harry tak bereaksi, dia tetap diam tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Bangunlah, pandang aku dengan mata emeraldmu, berikan aku senyummu, kumohon. Jangan membuatku takut, Harry," bisiknya lagi, "Tak apa jika kau menertawakan kata-kataku, tapi aku tak akan tinggal diam jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Harry, selalu, karena aku mencintaimu," katanya di telinga pria yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasakan tangan dalan genggamannya membalas dengan satu gerakan pelan, tangan Harry membalas genggamannya. Perlahan Malfoy junior itu menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum penuh rasa haru saat kilau emerald yang selalu dipujanya itu terbuka perlahan, memandangnya dengan sinar mata yang masih tampak lemah, "…Draco…" suara itu begitu lirih saat memanggil namanya.

Draco mengangguk pelan, "Bangunlah, Love, cepatlah sembuh, anak-anak menunggu kita di luar," bisiknya sebelum mencium bibir Harry yang masih tampak pucat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Setelah malam itu kondisi Harry berangsur membaik, Lucius dan Severus terus melakukan perawatan maksimal untuk kesembuhannya, sehingga dalam dua hari tubuh Harry sudah mulai kuat dan bisa di gerakkan lagi, hanya saja perutnya masih terluka dan dia tak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang berat dulu, hanya berbaring dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Mana bidadariku? Aku belum puas melihatnya kemarin saat dia baru lahir," kata Harry dengan nada suara yang masih sedikit lemah.

Narcissa maju dan duduk di samping Harry, mengulurkan bayi dalam gendongannya, "Apa kau sudah bisa menggendongnya?" tanya wanita itu sedikit cemas.

Harry mengangguk, "Memangnya berapa berat seorang bayi, Mum?" katanya sambil tertawa, "Tak apa jika hanya sebentar," lanjutnya sambil meraih putri kecilnya dari gendongan sang nenek.

"Halo, Sayang…" sapanya pada bayi yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata birunya yang indah itu, "Lihatlah… Kau cantik sekali," katanya lagi sambil mencium pipi putrinya.

"Darrel sudah menyiapkan nama untuk adiknya," kata Draco yang sedang menggendong Darrel.

Harry mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?"

Darrel mengangguk, "Aku ingin memberinya nama 'Vallerie', Daddy… Seperti nama peri di dalam buku cerita yang dibelikan Grandma," jawabnya.

"Vallerie?" tanya Harry, "Nama yang cantik."

"Yang artinya 'kuat dan berani', Harry," sambung Narcissa.

"Tambahkan 'Aubrey' di depannya," Lucius ikut angkat bicara.

"Aubrey?" tanya Draco.

"Yang artinya adalah 'Peri Kecil'," jawab sang ibu.

"Aubrey Vallerie Potter-Malfoy," bisik Harry pada putrinya, "Peri Kecil ku yang kuat dan berani."

"Sekuat dia berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya," kata Lucius.

Harry tersenyum, walau samar dia masih ingat bagaimana lemahnya kondisi putrinya saat baru dikeluarkan dari dalam perutnya. Dia ingat bagaimana kedua ayahnya itu berjuang keras demi keselamatan cucu mereka.

"Aku suka nama itu," kata Draco.

"Aku juga," sambung Darrel yang langsung membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana kita memanggilnya?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco dan Darrel tampak berpikir, "Vall…!" teriak Darrel.

Draco tertawa, "Kau membaca pikiran Daddy ya?" tanyanya.

Bocah itu menggeleng keras.

Harry tersenyum, "Kakakmu memilihkan nama yang indah, bukan begitu, Vall?" bisiknya pada sang bayi.

Entah mengerti atau tidak Vall langsung tersenyum lebar sambil menggapai wajah ayahnya. Semua orang terpana melihat keindahan senyum sang bidadari kecil itu, "Kita tunggu keistimewaan apa yang dia bawa untuk kita, Harry," kata Lucius sambil meraih cucu barunya dan menggendongnya dengan lembut.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Severus masuk dengan diikuti oleh Hermione, Minerva McGonaggal dan Ron yang khusus datang dari Jerman, "Mereka ingin menjenguk putrimu, Harry," katanya.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya yang indah begitu melihat bayi dalam gendongan Lucius, "Merlin… Cantik sekali bayi kecil ini…" serunya senang, "Boleh aku menggendongnya, Mr. Malfoy?"

Tanpa menjawab Lucius mengulurkan bayi itu dan membiarkan Hermione menggendongnya, "Siapa namanya?"

"Aubrey Vallerie Potter-Malfoy," jawab Minerva sambil membuka buku hitam di tangannya, "Dia baru saja terdaftar pada buku calon siswa Hogwarts, Draco," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau beruntung memiliki putri yang begitu cantik, Draco, awasi dia saat sudah besar nanti," goda Ron yang disambut tawa semua orang, kecuali Lucius dan Severus pastinya yang justru saling memandang.

Draco mengangguk dan menghampiri Harry, duduk di sisi pria itu sambil menggengam tangannya dengan lembut, Darrel duduk manis di atas pangkuannya, "Yakinkan aku kalau ini bukan mimpi, _Love_… Aku tak ingin terbangun."

Harry menaikkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Draco, setelah itu dia mencium gemas pipi Darrel yang terkikik geli, "Tentu ini bukan mimpi, tak akan pernah ada mimpi seindah ini, Draco," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Darrel menegakkan tubuhnya, "Daddy… Dengar… Vall memanggilku, dia ingin supaya aku memeluknya," seru bocah itu.

Semua mata memandang heran, tapi kata-kata itu terjawab saat mereka melihat tangan mungil Vall yang terkepal melambai-lambai ke arah sang kakak, dan tahulah mereka kalau satu keistimewaan telah muncul saat itu.

**TBC**

**A/N.**

**Ini chapter telah mengalami perombakan beberapa kali, mulai dari alur yang lempeng jadi ada angstnya, mulai dari konflik dikit ampe ada beberapa macem, mulai dari nama perancis ampe arab -_-" (Tabok Donnaughty). Benernya nama Vallerie pertamanya ada Belle-nya, tapi setelah dingat2 nama anak cewek di fic ku kok pake Belle semua, terlebih ada makhluk jejadian yang manggil "GEMBEL", akhirnya diputuskan untuk menghilangkan nama itu.**

**Thanks to Donna yg udah nyumbang nama menggantikan "Belle", and Meisaroh, eh… Ordinary Kyuu ding, yang udah siwer ngoreksi sana sini ( paling jg aku msh ada salahnya #eh )**

**Buat yang udah ripiu makasih banyak, yang ripiunya kelewatan di bales juga aku minta maaf banget. o iya… buat Devil's eye… makasih koreksinya, kesalahan fatal banget itu, makasih dan udah aku perbaiki.**

**So... ripiu plissss... #mukamelas  
**


End file.
